Who can you count on
by fyreangel5
Summary: This story takes place where they left off at the end of Season 1, when there was a knock on the door. Also includes The Prom. Who will she go with, and will her father approve? Spoilers:Season 1. This is my first story. LoVe fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place where they left off at the end of Season 1, when there was a knock on the door. (Spoilers: Season 1) This is my first story, so please be kind. LoVe fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any other characters.

--

"I was hoping it would be you." Says Veronica as she smiles.

"Who else would it be but your brutha?" Wallace says with a smile on his face, glad to see that Veronica is safe. "I was worried about you."

Veronica scrunches up her nose and tilts her head to the side. "So you decide to come over at 3 in the morning?"

"My mom called and told me she was at the hospital visiting your dad, and that you might need some company."

Veronica opens the door wider so Wallace can step through, and closes the door. Veronica limps over to the couch. They turn toward each other, and he get's a good look at her face. He takes a deep breath, holds it in, then slowly exhales. "What happened to your face?"

Veronica looks at him, and finally asks. "What exactly do you know?"

"She told me you called her to go to the hospital because your dad was hurt. Was he on a case? Was he shot?"

Veronica looks away trying to hide the tears in her eyes, but Wallace knows better. "Take your time I can stay as long as you need me."

Hearing those comforting words, Veronica breaks down and sobs. Wallace embraces Veronica in a big warm bear hug, while rocking her back and forth.

Finally when Veronica can control her emotions and get her walls back up, she pulls away and laughs. "I guess I really am a marshmallow." Wallace chuckles, "See I do know the real you."

Veronica sobers up, and faces him, and whispers, "I know who killed Lily."

Wallace just stares at her trying to understand what she said. Finally saying, "Tell me."

Veronica takes a deep breath, and dives right in. "Beaver came to me while I was in school, and told me Logan's alibi didn't hold up anymore. That Logan left Tijuana early the day Lily was killed."

Wallace looked shocked. Though he didn't really know Logan, he never thought of him as the killing type.

Veronica pauses, and then continues. "I remembered Lily liked to hide things in her vent. I knew the Kane's were having a party for the Governor, so I disguised myself and went. When I thought no one was looking, I went into Lily's room. I immediately went to the vent, and noticed one screw was already half way undone. Which was weird. Next thing I know I'm being tackled by Duncan yelling at me wanting to know who I am and why I was in his sister's room. I pulled off my wig and told him it was me. He demanded to know why I was there. I told him it was to find evidence of who killed Lily. He wanted to know why I wasn't searching his room since he believes I think he was the one who killed Lily. I told him to calm down and that I believed he didn't kill Lily. Logan did."

Wallace gives her a questioning look, but she continues on knowing that if she stops, she wouldn't be able to continue.

"I looked in the vent, and there were three tapes. We went to Duncan's room, and watched two of them. The first was of the day Lily died. She was in the Echoll's family pool house, and she discovered there was a camera hidden in the fan above the bed. The second tape was from Two days before she died, and it was of Lily having sex with..."

Veronica pauses and shudders just thinking about who it really was.

"... Mr. Echoll's, Logan's father."

Wallace just sits there with a shocked, then grossed out expression on his face. His lip curls up as if he wants to say, 'ewww'. Veronica just nods her head in understanding.

"I eventually figured out that Lily found the camera in the fan, and took the tapes to her house and put them in her vent. Aaron found out and confronted her. She wouldn't tell him where the tapes were, so he picked up the ashtray and whacked her"... (Pauses), takes a deep shaky breath, "in the face," pausing again, having trouble speaking. Wallace scoots closer to her and puts his hand on her thigh, encouraging her on. "And killed her."

"You mean to tell me Mr. Echoll's, Logan's father, killed Lily because she wouldn't give back the tapes?" Veronica nods her head. "Man that is one sick dude."

"It get's worse."

"What could be worse then that?"

Veronica gives him the just-you-wait-and-see look.

"I told Duncan I was gonna bring the tapes to my father, and Duncan tells me Aaron's at his house. Meeting the Governor. I told Duncan to keep a close look out for him and to call me if anything happens."

"As I was leaving, I called my dad and told him what was going on. He insisted that I stay there and he would come and get me, but I told him Aaron was at the party, and I was on my way."

"As I'm driving home, Duncan calls me and tells me he can't find Aaron. No one has seen him in a while. When I hang up the phone, I look into my rearview mirror and swerve."

Wallace looks anxious, so Veronica continues. "Aaron was in my backseat."

"No way, this is just like Urban Legends."

Veronica gives him the are-you-kidding-me look. "This really happened. He really was in my backseat."

"I believe you, this is just a little freaky, that's all."

"I immediately go to grab for my phone, but he stops me. He grabs the tapes saying he's been looking for them. I check my seatbelt to make sure it's secure, and drive my car into the nearest tree."

Wallace opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. So he closes it. Thinking he knows what to say now, he open's it again. Like last time, nothing comes out. He does this a few times, until Veronica continues with the story.

"When I finally regain consciousness, Aaron's face is in the dashboard knocked out. So I reach into his pocket and grab the tapes. I notice my phone is under his head on the ground, and I go to reach down for them, but Aaron coughs. So I get out of the car to look for help. There's a house across the street, and I run and bang on the front door. No one answers it. I'm about to run to the back of the house, and I look back at the car, and the passenger door is open."

"No way, so what happened?" Wallace is on the edge of the couch now anxiously waiting to hear what's gonna happen next.

"I ran to the back of the house, disposing of the tapes along the way. Then I started banging on the sliding door, and again, no one answered, so I backed up, and almost fell off the deck. I see a bedroom light go on, and I run back to the sliding door and start banging. Someone appears in the door and the next thing I know, I see Aaron and everything goes black."

"You mean... he like"... Wallace is at a loss of words.

Veronica nods her head and says "I think he punched me. Knocked me out. When I came too, everything was still pitch black. And I hear Aaron's voice. He call's me an odd duck for having walkie talkies in my car."

"Because your locker was dirty. Wow I guess that was a sign."

"Well whatever it was, it helped me because I turned the red light on so I could see a little, but there was nothing to see. I was inside a long box of some sort. I thought I was in my trunk again, but the box was too long." Veronica pauses.

Then continues. "He kept going on about Joan of Arc and how people thought she was crazy, so they burned her alive."

"That's when I smelled the gasoline."

Wallace just stares at her with a look of horror on his face. "You mean... he was going to burn you alive?" Veronica nods her head yes. "What a sick bastard!"

"He wanted to know where I put the tapes. I told him they were on the roof. That's when I heard my dad calling for me. I think they fought cuz I heard a lot of crashing going on."

"Veronica tries to hold in the tears as she explains, "then he lit the box on fire. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I kept calling for my dad. The box opened, and I was free. But the fire was everywhere. My dad..." Veronica's voice breaks on the word dad. And start's sobbing again. But needs to get out what happened, so she continues.

"He was on f-f-fire. My dad, was on fire. I found a blanket and started beating him with it to get the fire out. I finally did."

Wallace has no words as he hears this, except "So what happened to Aaron? Did he get away?"

Veronica sniffles, and Wallace gets up and get's a tissue. "Thanks."

"He was hit by a truck. I picked up my dad's gun and followed him out to the street where he was laying on the ground. Some guy was leaning over him, and I told him not to touch him. I made sure he called an ambulance, the police, and the fire department."

"Needless to say when Aaron get's out of the hospital, he's going to jail for a LONG time."

--

(A/N: Well that's the end of chapter One. Let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

--

Veronica ends up falling asleep lying on Wallace's lap. Though it's a fitful sleep, she does get a few hours in. The smell of bacon wakes her up.

"Mom? That you?"

"Your mom's not here. She probably went to the hospital."

"Mmm, that smell's good." Veronica says while getting up and going over to Wallace. She pokes him playfully on the side of his stomach and teasingly say's, "I didn't know you could cook."

Wallace puts a plate in front of Veronica and get's one for himself. "You be the judge of that."

Veronica scoops up some, brings it to her nose, and sniffs it. Deciding it smells ok, she hesitates, then puts the fork to her mouth, slowly widening her jaw, and shoves it in. She chews a few times, swallows, and says "Not bad." She continues to eat.

Wallace laughs. "Not bad huh, I guess that's as good of a compliment I'm gonna get out of you. Hurry up and eat so I can take you to the hospital. I called my mom and she said he woke up last night."

"How is he?"

"He's doing well. He slept last night, and he's waiting to see you."

Veronica nods her head and quietly finishes her breakfast, then get's in the shower while Wallace cleans up.

--

Veronica anxiously opens the door to her dad's room, walks over, and gives him a great big bear hug, while trying not to hurt him. When she pulls back, she tries to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Hey sweetie." He rubs his thumb across the bruise on her cheek.

Meanwhile Alicia and Wallace leave to give them some privacy.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, dad I'm ok. Veronica looks around, and finally asks, "Where's mom?"

"I haven't seen her. Was she supposed to be here?" Veronica shrugs, and Keith say's, "Listen honey we need to talk."

"I know dad. But First...

She was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Sheriff Lamb walks in.

"Hello Keith, I'm just here to ask a few questions."

"Can't you see I'm busy with my daughter? I haven't seen her since yesterday. I need some family time. Alone."

"Sorry Keith, but you know better than that. I'm just following procedure. You can talk to Veronica after."

Keith sighs, "Fine let's get this over with."

"I just need you to tell me your side of the story, then I need to get Veronica's and you can go on with your...moment here."

"I get a phone call from Veronica telling me it was Aaron Echoll's. She found tapes of him and Lily in bed together. I told her to stay put, but she told me Aaron was at the Kane's party, and Duncan was gonna keep and eye out for him."

"I told her to come straight home, stopping for nothing. When I didn't hear from her after 15 minutes, I called her cell phone. She didn't answer, so I got in the car and tracked her cell phone signal."

"There's a car in front of me that hit a tree. It look's like Veronica's so I get out and look. There's no one inside, so I run to the house across the street thinking she went to get help. Just to be on the safe side, I draw my gun out, and slowly walk to the back of the house calling out Veronica's name. I hear her voice, and it sounds like it's coming from the roof. I look up and see Aaron Echoll's, and he jumps on me. We immediately start fighting. He whacks me on the head with a glass bottle, twice. He knocks me to the ground and was gonna hit me with something, so I grabbed the closest thing to me, and whacked him with it. He went down and I hit him in the face a few times."

Keith pauses, looks at Veronica, who's trying to piece the two stories together, takes a deep breath, then continues.

"Aaron whips out a lighter, throws it, and the deck catches on fire. He start's laughing, then tells me Veronica's in the fridge that's on fire. That I might wanna check up on her. I run over to the edge of the fire, where I can hear her frantically calling me." Keith stops talking because there must be something stuck in his throat, causing his eyes to tear up. He coughs and clears his throat before continuing on.

"So I did what any father would do. I went into the fire to rescue my daughter. I get the fridge open and Veronica safely out of the fire before I collapse. I was on fire. From then on, all I can really remember is the pain, and hearing Veronica speak to me, before I pass out."

"I wake up again, and the ambulance is wheeling me out to the front of the house."

"When I wake up again, I'm here at the hospital, where Alicia tells me my daughter's alive and at home getting some rest."

Sheriff Lamb finishes writing down the story, then looks over at Keith who is now holding Veronica's hand. "Ok Veronica it's your turn now. Veronica tells him everything she told Wallace, looking at her father from time to time, to see his reaction. Sheriff Lamb finishes taking notes from her story and says, "Ok that's it for now, if there's more, I'll be in touch."

He leaves, and Veronica turns to her father and says, "There's something you need to know about mom."

"What is it? Is she ok?"

I don't know how much you know, but I used my college money to help send mom to rehab." Veronica pauses, then continues, "She's an alcoholic."

"I wondered where your money went to."

"Then last night before I left to go to the Kane's house, I took a sip of mom's water and spit it out. She had alcohol in it." "She's still drinking."

Veronica sighs, but keeps talking. "When I got back from the hospital, she wanted to know what happened. I told her you were in the hospital, and that you were going to be ok. She asked me again what happened, and I said I would tell her in the morning, but first I wanted her to pack her things. I told her I didn't want her there when you come home."

Veronica sniffs, but keeps going. "I told her I know she didn't quit drinking, that she didn't finish rehab, wasting my college money. I said I was through, and limped away to my room and haven't seen her since. I don't even know if she's there anymore."

At that last sentence Veronica starts crying again. "I wanted her gone, but _after_ you got out of the hospital. She didn't even check to see if you were ok."

"Veronica, honey, you did the right thing. I'm glad you called Alicia here, and you told your mother what you did. I tried to make it work for your sake, because I knew how much you wanted things back the way they were. Back when things were simple. But I couldn't do it. I wasn't happy."

"I know you're happy with Wallace's mom. Your right I wanted things back the way they were, but I realize things can never be the same. Too much has happened. I just want you to be happy, and if Alicia makes you happy, then I'm ok with it. I love you, and I want what's best for you."

Veronica leans down and gives her dad another hug. He kisses her on the forehead, and thanks her. Wallace and his mom walk in then, and Veronica looks at Alicia and smiles. She returns the smile, walks over and hugs Veronica.

"Thank you for calling me last night. It meant a lot to me."

"I'm sorry I had my dad break up with you. I just wanted my family back together. But that's not going to happen now. I'm really glad it's you my dad likes. Wallace you ready to leave?"

"Yea whenever you are."

Veronica kissed her dad on the forehead, waves to Alicia, and walks out the door, nearly colliding with Trina Echoll's.

--

(A/N: Let me know what you think so far.)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

SlayerKitty00

: I looked back at my previous chapters, and I can't seem to find what you're talking about. As for Wallace and Veronica, this is how I see them. Always teasing each other.

Raven-goddess-of-underworld-21

: woohoo good to know it kicks butt. It is my first official story.

rhapsodyenigma

: Yes Logan will be in this chapter, so fret no more.

barelyalive

: I hope your not thinking this is a Veronica/Wallace fanfic. I mean in a way it is, but only through friendship. Maybe I should specify in my summary. And yes it is a LoVe fanfic.

twisted3ljw

: thanks buddy. muah love ya. P.S. this fic is for you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know who Veronica Mars is. LOL maybe that's a good thing, seeing how Veronica took over my life. I wouldn't want it any other way.

So please, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

--

"Watch it...Oh hey Veronica. Didn't see you there."

"Hello Trina. You here to see your father?"

"As if you care."

Veronica opens her mouth to say something, but Trina interrupts her.

"How do you even know he's here? I just got the phone call last night. What are you snooping on us or something?"

Veronica gives her the you-are-so-clueless look.

"No, I'm not _snooping._ I was there last night when your dad was sent here. He was the one, after all, who tried to kill me."

Trina laughs. "You? Why would daddy dearest go after you? It's not like your anyone special."

"You know what Trina, I don't have time for your snarky comments. I have better things to do with my time then socialize with you. Come on Wallace let's go." She starts to limp away.

"By the way Veronica, have you seen Logan lately?"

Veronica turns back around. "Why would you care where he is?"

"I was just wondering if you knew why Logan was here at the hospital...not visiting daddy."

"Why would Logan be here if not to see his dad?"

"What are you dense or something? Maybe it's because he's a patient here. Seems to me he had a little incident on the Coronado bridge."

"What do you mean incident? Is he ok? Where is he? You know what, never mind."

Veronica grabs Wallace's arm and limps away.

"It was nice talking to you Veronica. We should do this more often."

Veronica snorts.

"Where are we going? Don't you want to see Logan? I mean I know you guys aren't exactly...how should I say this, 'friends' right now, but don't you want to see if he's ok?"

"Of course I want to see him. Where do you think I'm going?"

Wallace shrugs.

"I'm going to the nurse's station to ask them what room he's in. You really think I would want to stick around and talk to Trina more than I have too?"

Wallace laughs. "All right you got me there."

They reach the nurse's station, and Veronica asks for Logan's room. The nurse tells them, and they make there way there. Outside of Logan's room, Veronica turns to Wallace, and says, "You think I can go in there alone? We have a lot to talk about. I don't know how long this will take."

"Yea, sure. Just call me when your ready and I'll come back and get you."

Veronica kisses Wallace on the cheek and thanks him. Then she turns to the closed door, and just stares at it. Knowing this just might be the toughest conversation yet. She takes a deep breath, knocks on the door, and limps in.

--

Logan looks at the door to see who came in. Thinking it would be Duncan, though not knowing how he found out. We haven't talked in days. Not since he found out Veronica and I were dating.

__

Were

Speak of the devil. Wonder how she found out I was here. Wait a minute what am I thinking, she's a detective of course she knows I'm here.

Then why is she limping?

She stands at the end of the bed, just staring at me, and I can see a bruise on her face. She finally speaks, though I barely hear her.

"Hey."

That's it, just one word. That's all she can think of saying to me after she accuses me of killing Lily. I look away, and when I look back, she's close to crying. I hope its sorrow she's feeling. For all the pain she's put me through. Finally, I speak.

"Hey."

She limps over to the chair that's beside me, and sits down. After fully examining me, she finally asks, "What happened? Why are you in the hospital?"

I give her a confused look. "You should know, isn't that why your here? Did you investigate me? Know that I was trying to go out like my mother did?"

Veronica crinkles her nose and tilts her head, and gives me a confused look. "Go out like your mother? What are you talking about?"

Her eyes get really big and she gasps. She starts yelling at me. "LOGAN ECHOLL'S DON'T MAKE ME FIND OUT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HUH? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT? DON'T YOU GET IT?" She whispers, "I need you."

Did she just say what I think she said? That she needs me? After accusing me of murder? I start laughing out loud, but have to stop because it hurts my ribs to much.

"Logan...there's something you need to know. It's about Lily."

I try to laugh again, but it turns into a coughing fit. "Lily? My Lily? What about her?"

"I know who killed her."

Now it's my turn to just stare at her. I speak slowly, and softly. "Who, Ronnie?"

A sob escapes her mouth. I don't know if it's because of the nickname or because of Lily. I'm guessing both. She gets up from the chair, and comes over to the bed. She has tears in her eyes, and has this sad look on her face. I can tell it won't be good news, but I need to hear it anyway. She sits on my bed as I scoot up into a sitting position trying not to wince. "Was it Duncan? Did he kill Lily while having a fit?"

Veronica shakes her head no. "Out with it."

She looks me in the eye and says four words that would change the rest of my life. "Your father killed Lily."

Silence.

After what seems like an eternity, I finally say something. "That's crap. My father was a lot of things, but never a killer. How can you even think something like that? What, Duncan and I weren't good enough? God Veronica, first my mother's...gone, now you're accusing my father of murder? You're killing me."

I stop and take a deep breath.

Slowly and softly I say it again. "You're killing me."

She reaches out for my hand, but before she can touch me, I pull back. I can't even think of what would happen if she touches me. She recoils like she's been burned. Good, maybe now she'll know how I feel.

"Where do you think I got this bruise on my cheek from? Why do you think I'm limping? Why do you think my father is in the hospital? Or why Jake Kane is arrested...Along with your father. After he gets out of the hospital that is."

"What are you talking about? You're not even making sense. Jake Kane arrested? For what?"

"I'm sure it won't be long before Celeste is arrested too. After all they tried to cover up a murder."

I'm just sitting here with my mouth open as she rambles. What the hell is she talking about? What kind of crap is she trying to pull? She's looking at me as if she's begging me to believe her. But I can't. It just doesn't make sense. Maybe it's from this migraine I suddenly have. I take a deep breath.

"Ok, let's say I believe you, now what?"

"Don't you want to hear what happened? Don't you want to know why I'm telling all this to you? Logan when you go home, there will be no one there to go home to. Well unless you count Trina. Look I'm sure it's on the news by now."

She grabs the remote from the table, turns around and turns on the TV. She flips stations until she finds the news.

__

"Finally, the story that everyone has been waiting for. The once Beloved actor Aaron Echoll's, is now in custody for the murder of Lily Kane.

It all started last night at the Kane's party for the governor. Where Veronica Mars and Duncan Kane were believed to have found tapes of Aaron Echoll's and Lily Kane in bed together. Veronica Mars was on her way home to show her father, Keith Mars, Neptune's once Sheriff turned Private Detective, the tapes, when Veronica swerved into a tree. Seems, Aaron Echoll's was hiding in her backseat. Veronica then ran to a house across the street. Were not sure what happened next, but we do know that the owner of the house was knocked out, and Aaron locked Veronica in a freezer on the back porch and set it on fire. Keith Mars tracked his daughter down, and fought Aaron. Aaron escaped, while Keith got his daughter out of the fire, sustaining some 3rd degree burns. Aaron tried to escape, but was instead hit by a truck. The police arrived and arrested him, and right now he's at the local hospital recuperating until his trial for the murder of Lily Kane, and attempted murder on Veronica Mars.

More news on that later."

Veronica turns off the TV, puts the remote on the table, and slowly turns to me and looks into my eyes. We just stare at each other. I can't seem to wrap my mind around what I just saw. She seems to understand that I need time to absorb this information. My father, a murderer? Worse, sleeping with my girlfriend? OMG my father was sleeping with Lily!

"No, no, no. It can't be. Lily would never. My father? No, no. It's not true. It can't be! Why would they do that to me? I loved Lily. I mean I know Lily loved guys, but my father?"

I can't help it, I start rambling. I can't seem to think straight. Especially when Veronica keeps looking at me like that.

"I'm sorry. I wish this never happened. But it did. I never would have thought Lily would do that to you. I mean I know she loved you. I don't understand it either. I wish I never knew about this. But I do."

I can't help staring at her. At the bruise on her face. "Tell me what my father did to you. How you got that bruise on your face, and why you're limping."

She sighs, then says, "I'm limping from when I drove my car into a tree. And I got the bruise from when your father punched me in the face."

Just then the doctor walks in. "Mr. Echoll's, everything is all set, your free to go."

Veronica looks toward the doctor, then says that she should go. She gets up and limps out the door.

"Later, I guess." I mumble to her retrieving form.

--

(A/N) I'm not sure I got the news report right, it was hard to word it. Also, the reason why this story started out recapping, is because I was trying to go for emotion. How they were feeling. Now that it's out of the way, it should hopefully get better

, being the key word. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

Nina6305

: Yea I would think hearing that about your own family member, you would be in denial. The reason I had her leave like that, was because I was going to end it a different way, but thought it was too soon for that. So I just had the doctor walk in and her leaving.

Angel6582

: Thank you so much for adding me to your favorites. That's a great feeling. Thanks for letting me know about the news report. I wasn't sure if it worked.

MissLindsey

: Thank you. I try to have it updated once a week. Gives me time too write the chapters.

SlayerKitty

: It is hard to find things wrong with your own story, but I appreciate you telling me if there is, so I can try to fix it. Yes Logan's reaction was different. It was almost like when he accused Veronica of turning her back on the Kane's.

Slippery dip

: I'll update by Sunday. Thank you for enjoying my story.

Twisted3ljw

: Thanks buddy, you know how much I like hearing your opinion. You have such a great way of putting things into perspective, and how to put into words what i'm thinking.

Barelyalive

: So glad you loved it. Now that episode 22 is out of the way, I hope that you and everyone else will still love it.

Ksrli

: thanks for letting me know about the news report. it was hard to write.

Rhapsodyenigma

: Don't worry chapter 5 will be all about the LoVe.

Thanks to everyone for enjoying my story.

--

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Veronica sticks her arm out and swats at the alarm clock. Accidentally pushing it to the floor. She reaches for it, and falls off the bed.

"Ow."

"Shut up already." She mumbles to the alarm clock as she shuts it off.

'_Guess I should just get in the shower.'_

When she finishes her shower, she calls her dad at the hospital to see how he's doing. As she walks out the door, she's blinded by flashing lights and people yelling. It's the paparazzi.

'_Great, just what I need first thing in the morning_. _It's bad enough it's the first day back to school, after everything that's happened, that is._' She thought.

"Veronica is it true you saw the tapes of Aaron and Lily in bed together?"

"Is it true that Aaron tried to set you on fire?"

"How does it feel to solve the murder case of Lily Kane?"

"How is your father doing? Does he really have 3rd degree burns?"

Veronica looks helplessly out into a sea of unknown faces. Just then she sees Wallace making his way through the crowd. Her savior.

He grabs her arm, and together they make there way through the crowd of everyone snapping pictures and yelling questions.

--

Just before they reach school, Wallace finally speaks.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So when are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What are you talking about, I thought I told you everything."

"No. I mean about what happened after we left the hospital yesterday. You looked upset, so I didn't push it. But now I wanna know how Logan reacted to finding out his father was the killer."

"Oh, you mean that. How do you think he reacted? He didn't believe me. Not until he saw it on the news. Before we could really talk about it, the doctor came in to release him. So I left and called you."

They get out of the car and walked into school. As they walk through the halls, everyone is staring at them as they whisper to their friends. No one says anything to the pair walking down the hall.

"Déjà vu."

"What is?"

"This. Everyone staring, ignoring, pointing and laughing. This isn't the first time it's happened."

"No one's pointing and laughing."

"Not now they aren't."

Veronica see's Meg walking towards them.

"Hey Meg, how….ok, maybe not."

Meg looks at her, but doesn't say anything. She just keep's walking by.

"Guess she blames me for her and Duncan breaking up. Doesn't surprise me, seeing how everyone blames me for everything anyway."

Veronica and Wallace stop at their lockers to retrieve some books for class.

"Hey, Veronica."

Veronica turns around. "Oh. Hi, Duncan."

"Hey."

"Yea, I think we already covered that topic."

They just stand there awkwardly, trying to think of what to say.

"So, how is your dad doing?"

"Good. He's going to be in the hospital for awhile."

"Good."

"Was there something you wanted to say Duncan, or are we just going to stand here awkwardly and repeat our conversations?"

"Yea. Umm, I just wanted to know, what's going on between you and Logan?"

"What? What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Are you guys dating? You guys seemed...cozy at Logan's party."

"Wow that was straight to the point wasn't it."

"Well, I need to go…do something…somewhere." Wallace says as he turns to Veronica. "I'll see you later."

Veronica watched Wallace walk away, and sees Logan walk into the building. Just like it happened to her, it happened to Logan. Everyone stopped there conversation to stare at him. Some even whispering to their friends.

Duncan whispers, "Do you love him?"

"Love?" Startled, Veronica laughs. She pauses, and then says, "Love is such a strong word. What we had was, complicated. I think we were, how should I say this, put into a situation where we were forced to get along." Veronica laughs again. "I can't really explain it."

Veronica watches as Logan looks straight ahead and starts walking down the hallway. He turns his head and looks at Veronica and Duncan talking together. He stares at her intensely, sending a shiver down her spine. Then he looks at Duncan, but quickly looks away and keeps on walking by into his homeroom.

"Are you and Logan not talking?" Veronica asked Duncan.

"I haven't talked to Logan since I walked out of his party. After I saw the two of you making out."

"Duncan, what you sa…"

"I love you. I've never stopped. Now that I know you're not my sister, I want us to be together. I miss you. " Duncan blurts out staring at her intensely.

Veronica just stares at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Prom's coming up. Now that Meg and I aren't together, I want you to go with me. What do you say Veronica? Will you go to the Prom with me?"

She's at a loss of words. '_Isn't this what I've always dreamed of hearing? Isn't this what I've always wanted? For us to get back together and do normal things? Like go to Prom? But now, well things are different now. After finding out we could have been brother and sister, well that kinda grossed me out. Then there's Logan. I never thought of Logan like this before. I can see us going to Prom together. Officially. As a couple. Dancing under the cheesy fake stars and blinding strobe lights. I mean before this, it was always Logan and Lily. Veronica and Duncan. But Lily's gone now. Thing's have changed. As much as I didn't want them too, and as much as I denied it, things can never go back to the way they were. As for loving Duncan, there was a time when there was no doubt in my mind. I was totally and completely head over heels in love with him. Besides what would that mean if I dated Logan? Loved Logan. Would that go against my friendship with Lily? Would I be going behind her back? She did cheat on him, so maybe that cancels out loving Logan. Wait a minute, did I just confess to loving him?_'

Just then the bell rings. Veronica mumbles that she has to go to class and limps away.

--

After school Wallace drives Veronica to the shop Weevil works at to see how her car is coming along.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Veronica Mars. What can I do for you V?"

"Hey Weevil. Just checking up on the Le Baron. How is she?"

"She's in good hands. You, on the other hand."

"I'm fine."

Weevil looks her up and down with a half smile on his face.

"That you are."

Veronica laughs.

"Your car should be done in a few more days."

Weevil stares at Veronica. "If Aaron wasn't already on his way to jail, I would pound the crap out of him for what he did to Lily, and you."

"Don't worry he's getting what he deserves. Hopefully he'll be rotting in jail soon."

"You know I saw Logan on the Coronado Bridge the night Aaron was arrested." Weevil said.

"Was he really trying to kill himself?"

"Looked that way. He was up on the railing when I drove by."

"What happened?"

"He challenged me. At the time I thought he was the one who killed Lily, and I wanted him to pay."

"Weevil, when I said that the other day, I was just commenting that he didn't have an alibi anymore."

"Yea well, whatever. I roughed him up a bit. Lucky for him, the sheriff drove by."

"So that's what really happened. How did he seem when you ran into him on the bridge. Was he upset?"

"He was drunk. Listen V, I would love to stay and talk some more about Logan, but frankly I could care less. So unless you want your car finished anytime soon, let me finish my job."

"Allright I'll see you later."

--

Veronica walks back to Wallace's car and he drives her to the office. She sets up her laptop and starts to work needing something, anything to distract her. She may have 50,000 dollars, but that was for college. With her dad in the hospital, some one still had to pay the bills. For instance, her mother. She should be the one working and paying the bills. But instead she took off, again. How can you just abandon your family at a time of need? With her father in the hospital, and Lily's killer just discovered.

Veronica sighs as she stretches. Once again having to call Wallace and depending on him for a ride back home where she can sleep, wake up in the morning, and do it all over again.

--

(A/N: hope you enjoy this. As I promised, there will be more LoVe in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.)


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you guys. Lol.

Nina6305: I hope the next chapter is as good as 4 also. Glad to know I got the voices down.

Angel6582: Yea when I reread Weevil's lines, I could totally hear his voice in my head saying them. Thanks for the positive feedback, and like I said, I update every week by Sunday.

Little-Miss-Rachel: Thanks, I do try to have the characters the same way as the show. Surprisingly it's not that hard.

Ksrli: Yea, well Logan and Veronica aren't exactly on good terms right now. Hopefully that will change. I had to include Duncan somehow.

Epona9009: Yea, Duncan and Veronica could hook up now if they wanted, and I write it as if it's a possibility, even though this is a LoVe fanfic. And yes I will check out your favs. As for the Duncan reaction, when I wrote it, I pictured the scene in episode 21 where he told Veronica about the rape, and that he still loves her. The way he blurts it out. I dunno that's just how I pictured it. Your right it was an important scene. lol yes everyone loves long reviews.

Rhapsodyenigma: Thank you for saying I'm talented. It means a lot. Yea I hate when chapters aren't well written. It leaves you with a feeling of 'huh?' lol like you missed something. That means a lot to me to know that you're my biggest fan. I'm a big fan of you too. Yea Weevil was a little short with Veronica, but that is the way he is. He could care less about talking about Logan, and it showed. But there's still love there (friendship wise).

Slippery Dip: Lol hopefully Logan and Veronica will be in LoVe. Don't worry some answers will be revealed in this chapter.

Blubuttrfly10: Thank you for the compliment, and it will be updated by Sunday.

Natalie: You know I hate it when there's no break in the story either. To seperate scenes, but everytime I add a break in my story, it doesn't show up. So if anyone knows how to add one, please let me know how.

Kiki-0400: Thank you. It will be up by Sunday.

Enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

------------------------------------

Veronica went through her routine she does every morning, including calling her father and seeing how he's doing. He's able to stay awake now and sit up eating. There still doing surgery on his burns so they won't scar, and hopefully sometime soon, he'll be able to get the feeling back. They say in a week he should be able to start physical therapy to get him walking again.

During Lunch where Veronica was telling Wallace this information, Logan walks over.

Veronica and Wallace stare at him. Logan looks at Veronica and says, "We need to talk."

Veronica wanted to reply back saying, 'can't you see I'm busy', but knows that he deserves to have her attention.

"Sure. Wallace can you give us a minute?"

"Yea ok, I needed to go to the Library anyway. I'll see you later."

Logan sits down in Wallace's seat and just stares at her.

"So, I see you're finally getting a taste of what it was like to be me after Lily died."

"What's up with you and that kid?"

"Who, Wallace?"

"Yea."

"What do you mean what's up with him? He's my friend. He's more of a friend than anyone's been since Lily."

"Ok, it sucks. I am finally seeing it from your point of view. I realize how much of an ass I was to you. I've seen the errors of my ways, will you ever forgive me?" Logan dramatically covers his heart with his hands and swoons back and forth.

"Veronica laughs and says "You really are an ass. Only you can turn a serious matter into a laughing joke."

"That's me. The jackass."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the prom."

Veronica just looks at him. "Are you serious? You want to go to prom? With me? After all the things we've said to each other?"

Logan looks down at the table. "I know things didn't end that great. And the things I said to you at the dog beach and at the hospital weren't exactly nice." Logan looks back up and stares at Veronica. "But can you blame me? That was pretty crappy what you did to me. I thought we had something between us. You were the best thing that happened to me since Lily died. Since my mother. I really had feelings for you. That we were more than friends. But when you accused me of killing Lily," Logan pauses as he rubs his chest. He looks around, sees Duncan at the 'popular' table watching him talk to Veronica, he turns back to her smirking. "When you accused me, it was like you put a knife through my heart. I couldn't even breathe. There was no reason too. So I went to the Coronado Bridge hoping to end the pain in my chest." He realized he was still rubbing his chest and stopped.

Veronica just stares with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking to even accuse you. I had my reasons."

Logan laughs. "What kind of reason's could there possibly be that would make me a murder suspect?"

Now it was Veronica's turn to look away. "I thought we were talking about prom. How did we get on this conversation so quickly?" She turns back to Logan.

"Maybe because it needs to be said. The only way you can trust me, and the only way I can forgive you, is if we get everything out in the open. Tell me what goes on in that pretty little head of yours."

Veronica gives him a half smile. "Fine, after school you can drive me to the office, and we can talk."

"Good." Just then the bell rings.

-------------------------------------

School lets out and Veronica goes to her locker to put away her books for the night. She shuts the door and turns around nearly walking into Duncan. "Whoa. Where'd you come from?" Veronica asks as Duncan grabs her elbows to steady her.

He let's her go and says, "I just came over to talk to you."

"About what? Can't it wait, my rides waiting for me."

Duncan smirks, "Who, Logan?"

"So what if it is?"

"I don't get it. I thought you guys were over. Now that were going to Prom together."

Veronica stares at him. Her mouth opens, and all that comes out is a squeak.

"WHAT! Your Prom date? When did I agree to that? Duncan, I haven't been your girlfriend since before Lily died. Even if I went to Prom with you, that doesn't mean you own me. I'm not your girlfriend and I can hang out with whoever I want. I thought Logan was your best friend. Why are you ignoring him at a time when he needs you the most? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Veronica shakes her head and limps away to meet Logan at his car.

When she gets in the car, she slams the door.

"Geez Veronica, what did that door ever do to you?"

"Very funny."

He drives her to the office. Where they sat down on the couch and face each other.

"Where should we start?"

Logan starts by saying, "I guess we should start from the beginning. From when you first kissed me at the motel."

"Wait a minute, I didn't kiss you kiss you, I just gave you a peck on the cheek, as a thank you for coming to my rescue."

"That was not a peck on the cheek. That was a kiss on the lips."

"OK, so it was half of your mouth, which hardly qualifies as a kiss."

"You're avoiding the topic Veronica. Whatever it was, that's how it started."

"Yea then you had to go and make out with me."

"Hey, last I knew, it takes two to make out. Besides, what else would you expect me to do? When a petite blonde throws herself at me, I can only do what any red blooded American would do."

"I did not throw myself at you. Ok now you're making things up. We made out. Let's end that there."

"So you admit it. WE did make out. Funny how quickly the story changes."

"Fine, we'll let that one go. For now."

"That's what I thought."

"Well what about at your car outside of your house. After your father..." Veronica trails off.

Logan catches her meaning and chooses to ignore it. He wants to keep this conversation on the light side, but still get to the core of their 'relationship.' That's why he decided not to mention her accusations about her 'rape'.

"I meant what I said."

Veronica seems to be at a loss of words.

"Tell me why you ran out on me that night at the party."

Now the conversation turned serious.

"The reason I left, was because, when you went to go get something to drink, I layed down and started looking around. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed there was a wire covered. I traced it to behind the bookshelf. I opened it, and there was a TV screen, and it was pointing at the bed. Logan there was a camera in the fan. I freaked out. Someone was obviously video taping things that were happening in that bed. So I had Weevil come get me."

"Video camera? Over the bed? What the hell? There's a camera there?" Logan looks confused.

"Lily found out about the camera."

Veronica pauses, looks down at her hands, sighs, looks back up, and continues. "Lily and Aaron..." Veronica shudders, still not able to think it, and Logan cringes. She starts over. "Lily found out about the hidden camera, stole the tapes and hid them in her vent. Aaron found out she stole the tapes, confronted her, and ended up...you know."

Logan looks away. After a few minutes, he turns back to her. "Do you still have the tapes?" Veronica shakes her head no. "The sheriff has them."

Logan stands up and holds his hand out for Veronica to take hold of. She gives him a confused look, but takes his hand anyway. He helps her up from the couch and they walk to his car where they drive to his house.

Veronica, seeing the house where Aaron lives, looks over at Logan. Knowing why he came here.

He parks the car and he leads her to the pool house. He lets her into the room where he turns on the light, and immediately walks over to the bookshelf. He opens it and sees the TV monitor. Through the monitor he sees Veronica limp over to the bed and point up towards the ceiling. He turns around towards the bed and looks up and sees the lens in the fan. He shuts off the monitor, closes the bookshelf, and walks to the bed where he sits down and puts his head in his hands.

Veronica doesn't know what to say. What is there to say? She limps over to Logan and kneels in front of him. She takes his hands in hers, so that he looks up at her. Logan, at a loss of words, tries to look away. He stands up, and Veronica's hands slide out of his. Once he's fully standing, he clears his throat, and takes a step to the side.

"I should drive you back home."

Veronica stands back up and limps out to Logan's car. He follows her. Once their in the car, Veronica asks Logan, "Are you still living at home? Now that your parent's are...gone?"

"Can you believe dad left everything to Trina? Including the house. So she's kind enough to let me stay. As long as I'm out of the way."

Logan stops the car in front of Veronica's apartment.

"Well thanks for the ride. Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

--------------------------------

(A/N: Leave feedback letting me know what you think.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

------------------

(A/N: This chapter is a little rougher then the others and I just wanna say now, that some of the things here aren't meant to offend anyone, it's just the banter between characters. And if I do offend anyone, I'm sorry, it's not what I think. I love everyone.

P.S. I just want to let everyone know, that by reviewing, you're giving me ideas on what I should write next, and how I should write it. Or if I've forgotten anything. So thank you and please keep helping.)

Angel6582: That you so much! It's great to know that I keep the characters the same, cuz sometimes I hate when people change them. As for Logan buying the house, that's a good idea, but I have something else in mind. Yes, I don't think anyone likes Trina.

blubuttrfly10: I'm glad you're glad that I updated. LOL. Well I figured that since Logan's mom left him everything she owned, and since Tina's such a 'daddy's girl', that he would leave her everything. Plus I'm assuming she's over 18 and he's not. So legally, he can't have anything yet anyway.

Kristen: Yes I am glad they talked about it also. I think it's about time it was out in the open. If they really care about each other, they should be honest about it.

Epona9009: Yea I know what you mean about Wallace and Logan. Technically they don't know about each other. Since Wallace is a constant in Veronica's life, Logan has to notice and question it. Just like he did with Leo (though he was drunk at the time). I honestly didn't think about Veronica telling Logan about what Beaver said. Lol glad someone is paying attention. If I can work it into the story, I will. As for the housing situation, I said it before, I have something in store for that, but it's a little too soon. Yea, I have to catch myself too that she's hurt. I mean it's only been a few days, so she'll still hurt for a while.

Twisted3ljw: Thank you for your help on this chapter. It really helped. I dedicate all the things you helped me with to you :) And yes, I think it was time Veronica and Logan really had a serious talk. It's been building up on the show, and it finally exploded. I thought it was best to start at the hotel, because that's where their feelings really started coming out. Well we all know that Veronica won't take anyone's crap. So why should she takes Duncan's. Yes I was excited about that chapter, lol but so far I think this one is better. Longer too.

Rhapsodyenigma: OMG let me just tell you that you made my YEAR! LOL you made me the happiest I've been in a long time. I'm going through a rough time in my life right now, and you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you too.

Slipperydip: Thanks to you, I figured out how to start this story. Lol I was just gonna start it with her talking on the phone with her father, but when you wrote that, I was like 'duh, why didn't I think of that'. Lol. So I guess you can say the beginning of this chapter is dedicated to you.

WhiteTiger-82087: I'm glad you like it, and was kind enough to review. About the present tense, you weren't the first person to tell me, and I'm trying to work on it. As I find things wrong, I go back and fix them, so thanks for letting me know, and I'll keep trying to find them.

heticangel: I'm glad you love this story. And thank you for taking the time to review.

Little-Miss-Rachel: Lol, yes they are SO cute together, and as for the Prom, you'll just have to wait and see.

Shimmering Rose Petals: I just want to say that I love your screen name. As for her cases, those are hard to write, but hopefully I'll have her working on one soon. I've been thinking about her doing a case, but so far the closest I have her come to one is mentioning her still going to the office and working to pay the bills.

Thank you too everyone who reads my story. It means a lot to me. Also, if anyone is into Harry Potter, My best friend twisted3ljw has a Harry Potter story called Harry Potter and Salazar's other heir. You can find it here under books. :P

---------------------------

Just as Veronica started to open the door, she felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw it was his. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Logan gazing at his hand on hers. She closed the door and try's to talk.

"Logan, I..."

"Shh. Don't say anything."

He pulls her hand closer to him, causing her to slide over. He lifts her up and puts her on his lap. As one hand finds her cheek, the other finds the small of her back. He slowly leans in, about to kiss her, when he stops. Their both breathing heavy, feeling the electricity in the air. Without even realizing it, Veronica lets out a whimper. That's when he loses control and captures her bottom lip with his. They seem to start out slowly. Almost as if they've never done this before. But as their feelings start to take over, they start groping each other, as if they've done this there whole lives. Without even realizing it happened, Veronica is on her back in the backseat of the car, and Logan is on top of her. Finally breaking the kiss, and trying to catch their breath, Logan puts his forehead on hers. They smile at each other and Veronica realizes that Logan somehow lost his shirt. Looking down, she sees hers is gone as well. They look at each other and lightly chuckle.

"I love you."

'_Did I just say that? I can't believe I just said that. I mean I know I've missed Logan, but to actually say what I just said. I never really thought of it as love before, but now that I said it out loud and so care free, I know that it's true. I, Veronica Mars, am in love with Logan Echolls_.'

_'I just stare at her. Did she just say she loves me? Is that what we mean to each other? I mean I know we've had our ups and downs, mostly downs, but when were together, everything is on fire. Our make outs are so intense. That's never happened with Lily. With her it was always the same. It seemed like we were always fighting, then making up. The make ups were always great. But pale in comparison to what happens between me and Veronica. I saw the look in her eye when she confessed to loving me. She was scared. But the intense look afterwards took my breath away. Yes, I believe she loves me. And I love her_.'

"I love you too."

-----------------------

"Sweetie, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"What? Oh sorry dad. I'm still here."

Veronica was on the phone with her father fanning herself off. Just thinking about last night got her hot.

"Veronica honey, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure dad what do you need?"

"I need you to go into my briefcase and get some papers for me. They should be with the check. Then bring them to the office after school. Cliff will come by to pick them up."

After hanging up with her father, Veronica walks over to the briefcase that's been sitting in the same spot for a few days now, and starts searching through it. When she finds what she needs, she puts the papers down on the kitchen table, and walks into the bathroom to get ready, before Wallace shows up. Tomorrow she will be picking up her car. Thank god, she was getting tired of relying on other people for rides.

After coming out of the bathroom, she stops, and stares at the briefcase. Wasn't the check in there? I could have sworn dad said the check was in his briefcase. Maybe he made a mistake and the check is in the back under all the other paperwork. Veronica searches through the briefcase again. Going through everything this time. Hmm, that's weird. I could have sworn he told me it was in his briefcase. Oh well I guess I should ask next time I talk to him.

Just then there was a knock on the door, causing Veronica to forget about the check as she grabbed her bag, turned off the lights, locked the door and followed Wallace to his car.

On their way to the school, Wallace asks Veronica what Logan wanted yesterday at lunch.

Veronica turns her head to look out the window, hoping that Wallace wouldn't see her blushing. She doesn't say anything for a while, so Wallace is about to ask her again, when she finally speaks.

She turns her head to him and says, "He just wanted to know what went wrong. You know, why I blamed him for Lily's death."

Wallace is quite for a minute. Until he asks, "What did you tell him?"

Veronica knows she's not telling Wallace the whole truth, but can't bring herself to mention what they really talked about. Or did.

"I just told him the truth. About the video camera."

"That's it? That's all you talked about? No offense Veronica, but I don't believe you."

"Look Wallace, what do you want me to say? We talked about how our relationship started, and how it went wrong. We didn't really get around to much else."

Wallace pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car, and turned to her. "That was all you had to say. I don't need any details, but I am your 'brutha'. I just want to know what's going on in your life. Ever since you told me the truth last week, I want to keep it that way."

"I appreciate it Wallace, but I can't tell you every detail of what goes on. Now that Lily's murder is solved, there's nothing spectacular going on in my life right now. I'm trying to fix everything, and that includes fixing my relationship with Logan."

"Ok, fine, I won't ask about you and Logan anymore. Let's just get to class."

With that, they get out of the car, realizing it was only Wednesday, and they still had two more days. Two more days till Prom.

As they were making their way down the hallway towards their locker, Veronica loops her arm in Wallace's and asks him a question.

"So Wallace, who's the lucky lady that you're taking to Prom?"

"Well Veronica, as it turns out, I'm taking Georgia."

"Georgia huh? What ever happened to you guys? How come you never dated? After we helped her, she seemed to have disappeared out of your life."

"Yea imagine that? It turned out she kissed me like because she liked me, but she was dating someone at the time. But now they broke up, and I asked her to the Prom and she agreed."

"Well good, I'm glad. It's about time you had another woman in your life."

"Haha, very funny."

"Speaking of which, did you know that your dad wants my mom and us to move in with you two?"

Veronica stops limping and someone bumps her from behind.

"Hey watch it!" The angry voice from behind yells.

Veronica turns and stares at Wallace. "WHAT! He asked her what!"

"I know. I said the same thing. I guess when he gets out of the hospital, he wants to start looking for a house. And my mom agreed to it. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't believe it. I mean I know they were getting close, but I didn't know they were that close. I can't believe this. Next thing you know, they'll be talking about marriage. My dad isn't even divorced." Veronica can't help it, she starts rambling angrily.

"Listen Veronica, we've already had this talk. Let's not go there again. We know how it turns out."

Veronica takes a deep breath. "Your right."

The bell rings, and they go the rest of the way to their lockers to grab some books.

----------------------------------

Finally, lunch is here. I can't stand people staring at me all day. When are they gonna accept the fact that my father is an asshole and move on. I don't know how Veronica ever put up with this for so long. It's been three days and already I'm tired of it.

Ahh, there she is. I see her and that kid at the lunch table deep in there own thoughts. I hope it's me she's thinking about, cuz I can't stop thinking about last night. I walk up to her and slide my arms around her tiny waist and place my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." I feel her jump, and I know that my voice and breath tickled her ear.

I sit down next to her, and say "Hey man, what's up."

"Do you even know my name?"

"Sure I do, Waldo right?"

"Oww! Shit, you elbowed me in my broken ribs!" I can't help it, it hurts so much. She says something, but I can't seem to hear her over my cursing, but I feel her hands over mine. I can't seem to get enough air in my lungs, it hurts too much to breathe. I can hear commotion around me, but it doesn't matter to me. Everything is turning black, and all I hear is a rushing noise in my ears. All that matters right now is breathing. The rushing noise starts to fade, and now all I can hear is her voice in my ear, telling me to breathe in and out.

"Breathe in 1, 2, 3. Breathe out 1, 2, 3. That's it Logan, just keep doing that. You're going to be ok."

Just hearing her voice is soothing enough. The blackness is starting to fade, and color is coming back. I look up, and realize that some how I ended up on the ground and Veronica is replaced by the school nurse. I look to the side and I see her next to me with a worried look on her face. She mouths silently that she's sorry. I can't speak now, but just looking at her, seeing how sorry she is, I forgive her.

Finally the blackness is fully gone, and I can hear all the noise around me, especially the nurse. Asking me if I'm ok now and if I need anything.

Just behind the nurse, I can see Duncan looking down at me with a worried look on his face. That surprises me, seeing as he hasn't spoken to me in a week or two.

"You wuss, get your ass up and be a man." Looking to the right I see Weevil and know that he said it.

Taking an experimented deep breath in, then out, I finally speak.

"Shut the hell up trailer trash. I'm fine."

"You rich white boys think you can handle anything. You don't know what pain is. Look at you, you bitch. No one even touched you, and you pass out."

"What the hell do you know, you spick? You wouldn't know pain if it bit you in the ass."

"OK that's enough from both of you. Weevil I think it's time to see the vice principal, and Logan, I think it's time you went home and got some rest." Said the school nurse.

With that said, the crowd cleared and goes about their business. Veronica helps me to my feet, and helps walk me to my car. Though it was slow going between my fragile ribs, and her limping. We didn't get very far till someone lifted up my other arm and helped me walk to my car. It was that kid Veronica seems so fond of.

"I was only kidding when I said your name was Waldo. It's Wallace right? The guy who plays basketball."

"Yea that's me. Veronica's new best friend."

"Well, Veronica's new best friend, I guess it's about time I get to know you, seeing as how I will be spending a lot of time with Veronica again. And thanks."

Wallace looks at me confused. "For what?"

"For being there for her when no one else was."

Wallace smiles, and says "I was just returning the favor. After she saved me from Weevil and all."

We finally reach my car, and Veronica turns to me and says, "I should drive you home. You're in no condition to drive."

"Ok, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you cater to my every need."

Veronica rolls her eyes and laughs at me. Wallace says, "Ok, that's more than what I want to know. I'm glad that we've all bonded, but that's more than I can handle. I'll call you later Veronica." And with that, he turned around and left.

Veronica helped me into my car, and drove me to my house. Good thing Trina is gone for a few days, let's see what Veronica is willing to do before I admit that she's forgiven.

--------------------------

(A/N: You know the drill, please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

---------------------------------

Twisted3ljw: Lol. Yea I did capture Wallace huh. And yes, I think Veronica will make him all sorts of better. I'm glad you liked that chapter. It is my favorite one so far. And ive decided that from now on i'll just post my story as I finish it.

Nina6305: lol yes Logan does have ulterior motives. He gets what he wants. I hope this is just as good also. Thanks for reviewing :)

Angel6582: Aww shucks :) thanks for the kind words. I hope it's just as good, if not better 2

Slippery dip: Your welcome. I dedicated it to you because you inspired it. Inspire me some more, and ill dedicate some more to you. lol. I hope it's an awesome chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Epona9009: Yea I find that strange that they all call each other for help. Im glad to know i'm not the only one who thinks that. As for what happened to Logan, ive never had this happen to me before, but I would assume that the pain was so much, that he started to black out. Hope it wasn't too confusing to read. I brought Georgia back, because it is time he had a girlfriend, or someone he's still interested in. Ok, so the kiss was more than a thank you, but I didn't know any other way to say why she disappeared. As for Logan calling her Ronnie a lot, you're absolutely right. I didn't even realize I was doing it, so I went back and changed it. Thanks for pointing it out.

WhiteTiger-82087: Lol well I hope this chapter satisfies you. I didn't want too much to happen at once between Logan and Veronica.

Rhapsodyenigma: Hey sweetie :) The reason I alternate between views, is because when I want to explain something that happens, I don't want it to be from her point of view. Lol it does work huh. And thank you so much for everything you have done for me, and if I don't get back to you soon, its because I don't have too much access to my email.

Little-Miss-Rachel: Lol when you wrote O la la, it reminded me of that Fugees song. Lol I can't really think of it right now. I hope your satisfied on what she has to do for Logan. Thanks for the feedback!

Once again, you guys are the greatest. Keep replying, and i'll keep writing.

(A/N: Ok, so when my friend Lauren and I went to L.A. in 2002, we discovered someone named Johnny. Needless to say, we fell in love with Johnny. For those of you wondering who Johnny is, it's a restaurant called Johnny Rockets. It's a throw back style to the '50's, and they have THE BEST milkshakes. Lol and the only Johnny Rockets here in CT, is at the Mohegan Casino which is like an hour ride. So this is a shout out to the one and only Johnny.)

----------------------------------

After Veronica parks the car at Logan's house, she turns it off and sits there staring at the house. During the ride, Logan had his head against the seat with his eyes closed and his left hand holding on to Veronica's right hand. Now he opens his eyes, sees that he's home, and turns his head to the left to look at Veronica.

'_She looks scared. She looks scared to be at my own house. I can't believe my father did this to her, that sick bastard. I can't believe he did this to me, his own son. If he didn't cheat on my mother, she would still be alive, if he didn't cheat with Lily, she would still be alive, and if he didn't cheat with that slut, he would have never gotten stabbed. I'm glad she stabbed him cuz he deserves it. He deserves more than that. I'm also glad he got hit by that truck, and if I wasn't hurt, I would go down to the hospital and kill him myself.'_

Without even realizing it, the angrier Logan got, the tighter he was squeezing Veronica's hand. She looked over at him and saw him clenching his jaw.

'_This is just as hard for him as it is for me. Maybe harder. His whole family was destroyed because of that asshole father of his._

Veronica lets go of his hand, got out of the car and walks around to the passenger side. She opens the door, and sees Logan smirking at her.

"What?"

"You think I need help don't you. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle getting out of a car."

"Whatever you say Logan. I would love to see you do this by yourself. Especially after that show you put on for everyone during lunch, but by all means, go ahead, do it yourself."

Logan rolls his eyes, and slides out of his seat. He leans against the door while taking a deep breath. Then he pushes himself off the car and starts walking to the house. He unlocks the front door, and walks straight to the bathroom while Veronica follows behind. When he gets in the bathroom, he opens the cabinet and looks for the pain killers. He pulls out the bottle, twists the cap off and downs two pills dry. Puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it back in the cabinet, closes the door and pours himself a glass of water. After drinking the water, he throws the cup away, turns around and sees Veronica leaning against the door frame with the yea-I-thought-so look. He ignores her as he walks out the door and into the living room.

Veronica rolls her eyes and follows him out. She sits down next to Logan and shivers. Just thinking about the time she and Logan were caught making out, and the way Aaron acted in the car, creeped her out.

"Where's my teddy bear that says I Wuv You Beary Much?"

"No way you're getting out of this."

"Getting out of what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You drove me home. What were the terms of you driving me home?"

"To be your slave." Veronca mumbles under her breath.

'What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well why you think about it, I'm going to check the answering machine and make a sandwich. I didn't get to eat anything for lunch before you attacked me." Logan gets up and walks into the kitchen. Veronica turns sideways on the couch to talk to him.

"OK first of all, I did not attack you. You fell to the ground."

Logan is about to answer her back, when a message catches his attention.

"_Logan this is your father. When are you coming to see me? It's not good for the press to see me in the hospital without my son by my side. Trina is doing the right thing by being down here in my time of need, you should take a cue from your sister. Where the hell are you? Call me as soon as you get this message_." BEEP. End of messages.

Silence.

Logan turns to Veronica and they just stare at each other. Finally Logan walks back over to Veronica and takes her hands in his causing her to get up off the couch and follow him. He leads her to his bedroom, where he sits her on the edge. He walks to the side of his bed and lies down. He sticks his feet in her face and says, "Start rubbing."

Veronica opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She tries again and this time manages an, "EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard me. As my slave, I demand that you rub my feet. I would have you give me a back massage, but that would probably hurt more than soothe."

Veronica scrunches up her nose. "I am not touching your smelly feet."

"How do you know their smelly, I still have my socks and shoes on."

Veronica shakes her head. "No." She crosses her arms and stares at him definitely.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to think of something else."

"You wouldn't."

"Veronica, I think you under estimate me. Of course I would. That was part of the agreement. Now I want you to get on that phone of yours and order us some lunch."

"I cannot believe I am doing this. Technically I didn't agree to these terms, I was only being nice. Helping out those in need." Veronica starts mumbling as she gets up off the bed and orders lunch from Johnny Rockets.

10 minutes later the doorbell rings, and Veronica opens the door to get the food. After paying the delivery boy (after stealing Logan's wallet and tipping the man a healthy proportion), she closes the door and brings the food into Logan's room. After they finished lunch, they lie back down on the bed.

"That was filling." Veronica says while patting her stomach.

"Great now that that's out of the way, we can get back to you taking care of me."

"I already did. I ordered food for you."

"No. You ordered food for the BOTH of us. Being a slave means only I get served on."

"You are such a jerk! Ok your highness, what else would you like me to do for you?" Veronica says sarcastically.

"Well let's see." Logan seriously thinks about the question. "There's nothing you can clean up, that's what Mrs. Navarro is for. You said you wouldn't touch my feet. Umm, a back massage is out. I know!" Logan exclaims.

"You can't be serious. You really want me to do this don't you? I am not your genie in a bottle. If you rub my lamp, I won't pop out and grant you three wishes."

"For my first wish, I want you to draw me a bubble bath. Light some candles, and play some soothing music. Then I want you to join me."

"Omg what is wrong with you? You perv. What are you some type of pimp or something?"

"You're scared aren't you? You think I'm going to have my way with you, and you're not going to be able to stop me."

"That's not true. I'm not scared of you. I can control myself just fine."

"Then prove it. You can bathe in your underwear. If not, I'm sure Trina has some bathing suits she's never worn before."

"Fine I'll do it. But that's it."

Logan lifts the arm on the opposite side of his broken ribs, and puts it behind his head with a smug look on his face.

Veronica gets up and limps into the bathroom and over to the Jacuzzi bathtub. She searches for the bubbles, runs the water, and adds the bubbles to the water. She finds a lighter and begins to light all the candles. Next she turns on the stereo and turns off the lights and the water. She limps back out into the bedroom where she stops short and just stares.

Logan is in his boxers. And nothing else.

"Is the bathroom all set?" He asks while walking up to her and stopping a few inches in front of her.

"Veronica? Are you ok? I asked you a question." Logan reaches his arm out and closes her mouth.

Veronica snaps out of it and says, "Let's get those bandages off of you." She thinks that's a good enough excuse to touch his stomach.

She carefully takes off the bandages and gasps. She didn't know what to expect, but to see his ribs bruised like that. She looks into his sad eyes, grabs his hands and leads him into the bathroom. She leads him over to the tub and helps him get in.

Once he's situated, she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and takes her shirt off. She opens her eyes and can see the lust in his eyes. She smiles and slowly, teasingly slides her skirt down over her wiggling hips. Now she's standing there in her bra and underwear. Getting the chills, she gets into the tub.

Ahh! That's just what they both needed. They both just melt letting the music wash over them.

After a while, Logan finally speaks. "How about back massage now."

"I thought it would hurt."

"Well the drugs have kicked in. Plus I'll be leaning on you."

Veronica moves behind Logan and he sits between her legs. She slowly starts massaging his shoulders. He moans and leans his head forward. She continues to massage his shoulders, arms and neck. He's practically purring like a kitten, so she continues down his back. Being careful of his ribs. When her arms start to get tired, she stops and he leans all his weight on her and lays his head on her chest. She loosely circles her arms around his waist, and his hands are on her thighs. She lays her head back and let's the mood and the feelings take over.

Opening her eyes and looking around, she realizes they both fell asleep.

Shaking his shoulders, he wakes up. "What happened?"

"We fell asleep. The waters cold anyway."

Logan gets out of the tub and turns on the lights. Veronica gets out and blows out the candles, turns off the music, and drains the water out of the tub. She turns to Logan, and he hands her a towel. He has his wrapped around his waist with his boxers on the floor.

Veronica says, "I'm going to take a shower now."

Just then the doorbell rings. "I'll answer that while you take a shower."

Veronica nods her head and limps over to the shower.

-----------------------------

"Whoever is at the door better be someone important. Like Jesus himself." I mumble.

I open the door and am surprised at who's there.

"Duncan. Hey."

"Is this a bad time?"

I look down and see that I'm only in a towel.

"No. I just got out of the shower. Come in."

Duncan follows me over to the couches, and I'm thankful Veronica's stuff is in my room. Oh shit Veronica. She doesn't know Duncan's here.

"What can I do for you Duncan?"

"I came to see how you were doing. How are you feeling?"

I can't help it. I stare at him with my jaw open.

"How I'm feeling? How I'M feeling?" I can't help it. I get mad.

"You haven't talked to me in two weeks and NOW you want to know how I am?" I start yelling. "Dammit Duncan, you knew what was going on with me and Veronica. And you know what's going on with my father. Why all of a sudden do you care?" I take a deep breath trying to control my anger. Look at him sitting there so calm. I don't even know this person anymore.

"When I saw you collapse today at lunch, I knew something was wrong. I mean part of me knew you were having a hard time with your father, but I didn't care. I have my own problems. My parents were arrested for covering up my sister's murder. You and your father messed up everything!" Duncan raises his voice.

"Logan who was at the door?" Veronica asks as she walks into the living room wearing nothing but the towel.

"Duncan! Uhh…hi." Veronica stutters while trying to cover herself up more. I can see Duncan looking back and forth between us, and come to a conclusion.

(A/N: Once again, let me know what you think.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

Twisted3ljw: Thanks buddy! I'm glad you liked this! Yea it was a fun one to write. Lol I wrote this one while at work. Well we won't find out if Duncan is still on his meds, but I hope I got this chapter right.

Nina6305: Aww, I'm glad I can make you smile :) Making you smile, makes me smile

Little-Miss-Rachel: She like my chapter, she likes my chapter! chants and does a little dance LOL. Duncan tends to ruin things huh. Hope you like this chapter.

Rinna: Thank you soo much :D That means a lot to me. Well, you will see how Duncan reacts in this chapter. Yea he can be a loose cannon. As for Logan visiting his father, you just might get an answer this chapter.

Slippery Dip: I have no idea how many chapters this story will be. Honestly, I didn't know I'd get this far. Lol I didn't think I'd get past the 1st chapter. But everyone had been so great. I don't know how many chapters there will be, because I write this story chapter to chapter. Lol so I made a list of goals I want to write about. So when I get to the end of my goals, then that might be the end of my story. But don't worry, I don't think that will be anytime soon.

Angel6582: Yea this was a fun chapter to write. I'm glad I could make you laugh. Lol well wait no more for Duncan's reaction.

Sara: Lol you liked it so much, you reviewed twice! Thanks for the feedback. And thanks for reading!

Epona9009:Yea I'm glad I changed the Ronnie thing too, cuz now, I see it everywhere. Ok so now I know what you mean. Yea he was confused. One minute he was talking, and the next, there was an elbow in his broken ribs. Your right, Duncan has no right to be mad at Logan and Veronica, lol but he doesn't seem to know, or care.

Babe Carey: Lol ok ok I updated! I hope you're happy with it.

Rhapsodysenigma: blushes Thanks for the compliments. Lol and thanks for loving me more than this story. ;)

Maria: Thanks for liking :)

Blubuttrfly10: I'm glad you got a laugh out of this chapter. Yea you know I had to have Duncan catch them together eventually, lol so why not when their only in towels.

Takari AAF: Thanks for the compliments. I hope you continue to like this story

To the new people who reviewed my story, thank you! It means a lot to me that you would take the time to review and let me know what you think. As I say, your comments help me write the story. This story is for the fans!

------------------------------------

What the hell is going on here? Why is Veronica here at Logan's house? And why are they both in towels?

"This isn't what it looks like." Veronica says looking at me.

"It looks like you're both in towels." I say looking from Veronica to Logan and back again.

"Ok, so it's what it looks like." Logan decides to say.

"Logan don't be an idiot." Veronica throws him a warning look. Logan just shrugs.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" I decide to say while looking at Veronica, and I give her an accusing look. "I thought we were going to Prom together. Doesn't that make you MY girlfriend?"

Logan turns to Veronica. He's pissed. And starts yelling.

"YOU'RE WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO THE PROM WITH HIM? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY DATE!" He turns to me and continues yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN GIRLFRIEND? YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DONE NOW FOR OVER A YEAR! IS THERE SOMETHING GOING ON BEHIND MY BACK!"

With that last sentence, Logan turns to Veronica.

She looks like a deer caught in the headlights, not knowing who to look at, or who to talk to first. Finally, she gets a look of determination on her face, and turns to me.

"I thought we talked about this before. I never agreed to going to Prom with you. You keep assuming were going together. But get this through your head Duncan, There IS no you and me." She points between herself and me as she says that last part.

"Why are you denying me? I thought you love me. WE were the ones dating. WE made love together. Why are you doing this to me? We have a chance to start over. To go back to the way things were."

"I did love you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. But Duncan, you broke my heart! One day you just decided to break up with me with no warning! I was devastated! You went from one day being my boyfriend, to the next day ignoring me! As for having sex with you that night, I was drugged. I had no idea what happened. I went for a year not knowing who raped me. At least I thought it was rape! But Duncan, nothing can go back to the way they were. I've learned that. Nothing can be the same. Lily's dead! My mother's gone, my father isn't the sheriff, and you and I aren't together!" Veronica's crying now. "Things have changed now. They can NEVER go back to the way they were. You can't make me do it! I refuse too!"

As I'm about to say something, Logan interrupts. "Duncan I don't even know who you are anymore. Maybe I haven't known for a long time. But ever since I found out you were on Medication, I've noticed how you've changed. You're an empty shell wandering around all the time. You have mood swings, and now, you don't seem to care about anyone but yourself. You guys are over with. Veronica has moved on. She may have loved you, but you ruined that when you walked away. You have no say anymore. And she's made it perfectly clear that she isn't going to Prom with you, so if you could do me a favor and leave now." Logan points at the door.

I look at Veronica, who is sniffling now, wiping away her tear, to Logan with the stone look on his face while pointing at the door.

"Fine. I'll leave, but we have some unfinished business left." With that I turned around and let myself out the door.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine. I'm gonna go get changed now." Veronica walks into Logan's bedroom to change.

_That was unexpected. I can't believe Duncan showed up like that. I mean I yelled at him for not caring about his best friend, but I didn't expect to see him now. Well what I said, I meant. I am over Duncan. He isn't the most important thing to me anymore. I mean I have dated other people since him. And I do love Logan. I never thought that would happen. Especially after how he treated me when Lily died. Thing's change. No matter how much I say it now, it's true. I never would have thought this is how my life would turn out. So different from how I wanted it to be._

After Veronica got changed, and brushed her hair, she walked back out to Logan who was sitting on the couch watching TV. He gets up, and lightly brushes her arm as we walks by into his room to change. When he comes back out, he sits back down on the couch and she sit down next to him, and he put his arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled with him.

They stayed like that for a few hours, not really watching anything. Just enjoying the comfort of having someone there. Finally Logan's stomach starts to growl. Veronica laughs, and looking at the clock, sees that it's 7:00. So they get up and raid the refrigerator.

-------------------------------------

That night as I lay awake watching Veronica sleep, I can't help but think of everything we've been through, and what's to come. There was still my father's trial. What am I going to do about that? I have no idea. Maybe I should go so I can see him burn in hell. He ruined everything and he deserves to suffer. Then there's Duncan. I can't believe he showed up like that. Out of nowhere. Maybe he really does have a condition. Or maybe it's the drugs making him act the way he does. I sure as hell hope it's the drugs. The old Duncan would never act this way.

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I start to drift off to sleep, when she kicks me.

"What the hell?" I mumble. "Why'd you kick me?" I look over at her, and see she's moving around. Hmm, must be having a nightmare. I frown. Bet I can think of what she's dreaming about. I watch as she tosses and turns in her sleep. She's mumbling too. I go to lean in closer.

"NOO! PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! LET ME OUT!" She bolts up screaming.

I jump back in surprise and end up falling off the bed. Crap! That hurt my ribs! When I finally manage to sit up, I lean on the bed and she's looking around the room panting. I get up and sit back down on the bed. She looks at me, and I can see the tears in her eyes. I take her in my arms, and I gently rock her back and forth. Whispering things in her ear. Telling her it's ok, and that she's safe. No one is gonna hurt her. She's crying in my arms, and my heart breaks. Knowing my father did this to her. To me. To everyone.

RING RING RING

Veronica looks at the night table and sees that it's her cell phone ringing. She reaches for it, and answers it groggily.

"Hello?"

"VERONICA MARS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Dad? That you?"

"No, it's the person behind you." Veronica looks behind her. "Of course it's me! I've been calling you all day and all night. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Uhh."

"Don't you uhh me young lady. I know you haven't been home. I've been calling there too. And I know you're not with the Fennels. You're with Logan aren't you?"

"Dad I can explain."

"Dammit Veronica, I thought we talked about this. I thought I told you to stay away from him. I thought you guys were through. What happened?"

"Things changed dad. We talked about everything."

"I never thought I'd say this Veronica, but you broke a promise. You promised me you would do something for me, and you let me down. I'm disappointed in you."

"OMG THE PAPER WORK! I completely forgot!" Veronica smacks herself on the forehead.

Keith sighs into the phone. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

CLICK

Veronica takes the phone away from her ear, and after turning it off, she just stares at the phone.

"I guess your dad was mad huh. Doesn't want you hanging out with me anymore."

"Yea he's mad. He's never been mad at me before. I've never heard him like this. I hope things will be better tomorrow."

"They will. Don't worry about it tonight. Let's get some sleep.

-------------------------------------

(A/N: I don't know why, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. Hopefully it came out ok. So please, let me know if you like it. If not, I'll have to fix it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the character.

(A/n: Ok so I know I said I didn't like the last chapter. I had no inspiration for it, so I forced myself to write this chapter, and I've never been as happy with a chapter as I am with this one. So I'll let you get straight to the story, and I'll reply to my reviews at the bottom.)

--------------------------------------------------

Veronica didn't get anymore sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she was back in the freezer. She would never admit it, but she was scared. There was no way in hell she ever wanted to be back in the freezer. Whether it was a dream or not.

_'It's this house. No matter how much I tried denying it, this house creeps me out. I keep thinking Aaron is going to jump out of the corner and yell BOO! Not to mention the way dad yelled at me. I know he's only trying to protect me, but I'm a big girl. I can make decisions on my own. They may not be the right one's all the time, but their still MY decision's. I'll just have to explain to him. What can be so important about those papers anyway? It's not like he can do cases from the hospital bed.'_

"Logan, you awake?"

Veronica has her back to him with his arm around her waist. When there is no reply, she turns so she can see the alarm clock. It's 4:37 in the morning.

"Logan wake up." She elbows his shoulder. He grunts, but doesn't say anything else. Just lays there. She rolls over onto her back, and she stares at his face.

_'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Like there's not a care in the world. Lucky for him. He can sleep fine. I was able to sleep like that through the night. Even after everything that's happened. It's this house that's giving me nightmares. I know Aaron is in the hospital, in pain. Not enough pain if you ask me.'_

_'What would Lily think of everything that's happened? She would probably be happy that Logan and I are sort of together. And she would be happy that Aaron is finally getting what he deserves. As for Duncan, she would be surprised with the way he's been acting. But she would probably just blame it on Celeste. Or his medication.'_

_'Oh yea, I wanted to wake Logan up. But why? What is there to say? Maybe I just need someone to talk to. To distract me from my own thoughts. Too sing me to sleep. Haha, can you imagine Logan singing me to sleep? That would be so funny.'_

"Get your ass up!" Veronica pushes him. He flinches and sits up. "What is it?" He turns to Veronica. "Is it you're father again? Did you have another nightmare? What's going on? What time is it?"

"Logan calm down. It's none of the above."

He lies back down and turns on his side and props his head up on his hand so he's facing her. "Then why did you wake me up?"

Veronica looks up into Logan's face, and tries not to smile as she say's, "I want you to sing me a bedtime song."

He just stares at her. "You want me to what?" He puts his hand on her stomach. "You woke me up for that? That's it now you're gonna get it. He start's tickling her sides. She squirms while she laughs and screams.

"STOP! OK I GIVE! YOU WIN! HAHAHA! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Logan stops tickling her, and they get back into the position they were before. With her on her back and him on his side with his hand holding his head up.

"Seriously, sing me a lullaby song. I can't get back to sleep. There are only a few more hours before school starts. Pwezze?" Veronica pouts while sticking her lower lip out and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn. How the hell am I supposed to resist that pout? And the puppy dog eyes? Fine. I'll do it, but there's only one lullaby I know."

"So let's hear it."

"hehmm." Logan clears his throat. Veronica tries not to laugh. "Don't laugh. I can't do it if you can't take it seriously."

"Ok. I promise." Veronica makes the zipper motion over her mouth and throws the key away. "Ok here goes."

"Starkle, starkle, little twink, Who the hell are you I think, I'm not under what you call, The alcofluence of incohol."

Logan stops. "What's so funny?"

Veronica couldn't hold it in anymore. She bursts out laughing. She laughed so hard, that she was crying and holding onto her sides because they hurt so much.

"Thanks Logan. I really needed that."

"Don't you want me to finish?"

"Haha. You really know the whole thing? And you want to continue? By all means Logan, continue."

_'Meanwhile I'll try not to pee my pants from laughing so hard.'_

"I'm just a little slort of sheep, I'm not drunk like thinkle peep. I don't know who is me yet, But the drunker I stand here the longer I get. So just give me one more fink to drill my cup, Cause I got all day sober to Sunday up."

"How do you remember the whole thing?"

"What can I say? I'm gifted like that." Logan blows on his fingers and brushes them across his chest.

"You keep telling yourself that."

Veronica turns her head to look at the clock again, and sees that it's 5:54. The suns trying to stream in through the shades.

_'Wow. I can't believe I missed the sun coming up. Oh well I guess I can get up now and get ready for school. So much for singing me to sleep.'_

Veronica sits up and gets out of bed and starts limping towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed."

"Logan it's almost 6:00. It's time to start getting ready for school."

She walks into the bathroom and takes a shower. After that, she gets ready for school. When she's done, she walks back into the bedroom and sees that Logan is still asleep.

_'What a baby. Hmm maybe not a baby. His ass is too perfect. Time to wake that ass up.'_

She takes the towel she had in her hand, twists it, and then snaps his ass with it.

"AHHH! Jesus Mother Fucker! What the Fuck!" Logan screams as he rolls over and once again falls off the bed. Veronica is hysterical again. Logan continues to curse as he holds his ribs trying to lesson the pain. When she finally stops laughing, she walks back into the bathroom to get Logan his pain medicine and a glass of water. She comes back into the bedroom to see him sitting on the edge of the bed still holding his ribs. She hands him the water and the pills, which he downs. He gets up, walks right by her and into the bathroom to get ready for school. Veronica rolls her eyes at him and walks to the kitchen where she gets herself some breakfast.

------------------------------------------

Day 4 of school seemed to fly by. Prom was tomorrow and Veronica and Logan haven't even talked about it yet.

Wallace and Georgia sat down at the lunch table with Veronica and asked her if the Four of them were going together.

Veronica snapped "Why don't you ask him."

"Damn girl. Didn't mean to offend you. But Prom IS tomorrow. It's a simple question. Are we getting a limo for the Four of us? It's a yes or no question."

"Sorry Wallace. I didn't get any sleep last night."

Wallace raises his eyebrow and gives her a half smile. She smiles and throws her fry she was about to eat into his face.

"Very funny Wallace. Yes I was with Logan last night, but it's not what you think. I couldn't sleep because Duncan came over and we got into a fight. Just thinking about that house gives me the chills." Veronica shudders as if to prove a point. "But actually staying the night, well let's just say it gave me nightmares. Not to mention Logan is mad at me this morning. He hasn't talked to me since I woke him up this morning. The second time."

"Remember what I said about too much information? I don't want to hear about a second time. I don't even want to think about a first time. Look you got me thinking about it. Quick change the subject!"

"Ok. Umm..Picture this. Bathtub filled with bubbles, slow jams on the radio, candles lighting the room, and Logan and I in nothing but..."

"Veronica STOP!" Wallace says while covering his ears with his hands. "What did I tell you about not wanting to know? My virgin ears can't handle this type of information! I said change the subject to something like, I don't know MATH! What's 2+2? That kind of stuff."

Veronica and Georgia laugh at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Duncan at the 'Popular' table with Meg sitting in his lap. _'I guess he finally got the message that I'm not interested anymore.'_

Logan walks up to her lunch table and sits down next to Veronica like nothing happened this morning and puts his arm loosely around her waist. As if he hasn't been ignoring her for the last couple of hours. "We need to talk about Prom."

"Well it's nice of you to grace us with you're presence." Veronica says sarcastically.

Logan smiles at her. "I knew you would see it my way toots."

"Toots? Did you just call Veronica toots? OK I REALLY don't want to know what happened last night. If you keep this up Georgia and I will go to Prom without you."

"Seriously. I don't know if I want to go to Prom. I figured Veronica and I can do something else. Spend the night alone on an actual date."

"You would miss Prom for a date? Isn't this the event of all events?" Wallace says to Logan.

"It's only the Junior Prom. We still have next year to do 'The Prom' thing." Logan turns to Veronica. "Then again, maybe we can rent a limo and just ride around in it all night while getting drunk. Just like old times."

Veronica looks over at Wallace. She can see that he's disappointed. That he wants to do 'The Prom' thing this year. "I don't even have a Prom dress. We don't have Prom tickets."

"Today's the last day there selling the tickets. And you and Georgia can always go Prom shopping together. Please Veronica. I really want to do this."

Veronica turns to Logan. "This can be fun. I think we should go to Prom."

"Fine. We'll go to the Prom, but remember Veronica you still owe me two wishes."

"What did I say about being you're genie in a bottle?"

"And what did I say about not hearing the details? That's it. Come on Georgia it's time to go get the tickets."

"Georgia you stay with Veronica, and I'll go with you to get the tickets."

They get up and go get the tickets.

"It's nice to see you around again Georgia. Staying away from e-mails asking for money?"

"Haha. Yea I learned my lesson. I won't be such a sucker next time someone asks me for money."

"So are you excited about going to Prom?"

"I'm excited to be going with Wallace. I really like him Veronica. I mean I thought I was in love with my last boyfriend, but it wasn't love. I guess I never got passed the surface."

"Well Wallace is a great guy. I think you guys will be great together."

------------------------------------------------

When school got out, Logan drove Veronica to the shop to pick up her car. She drove to the Office to work on some cases, and wait to visit her father so they can talk about last night.

------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Ok I just finished this chapter. I am so proud of it, so I'm going to post it right after I spell check. This chapter didn't go where I wanted it to. It came out so much better. I got so into it. I know everyone will like it. This is my all time favorite chapter. Lol. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Please review and let me know how much you laughed and enjoyed it.)

Slippery Dip: Lol I know this wasn't as fast as you wanted, but I got it out as fast as I could.

Shimmering Rose Petals: Yes I'm glad Duncan got what he deserved. Don't get me wrong, I like him, but I don't think he and Veronica are right for each other, and he can act strange when he's on his medication.

Rhapsodysenigma: Thank you. I didn't like it, but I guess it was still good. I hope you like this one better. Thanks for letting me know you would be honest if you didn't like it. Love ya lots

Epona9009: You are THE best reviewer any girl could ask for. LOL. Gotta love long reviews (especially when it's all positive). I know what it's like to have to be in a mood to review. So I don't mind that you waited. I think it's important to review reviews. Lol. If they take the time to write something, well then it's only fair that I take the time to write back letting people know that I read the reviews and take them to heart. Yea sometimes I need to go back to previous chapters to see what I left out, and who needs to be in it again. Speaking of which, I need to bring Weevil back in my story. And you're right about the way he reacted. I would think any father would react the same way about their daughter. I tried to keep Duncan in character. Wasn't sure if I got it right. Lol but it sounds like I did.

Lauren: Lol as soon as you wrote that it was a filler chapter, I knew that the chapter was ok. LOL I remember when you showed me you're filler chapters and how you weren't happy with it. But I ended up loving them. Lol I know you'll love this chapter. The song is for you. Love ya buddy!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

Little-Miss-Rachel: Thank you thank you. I knew everyone would like this chapter. Yea I would have nightmares too if I were her. Hmm...Has Duncan realized it? Or is he trying to make her jealous? LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

rhapsodysenigma: I'M SORRY! Lol I had a misprint. I meant that I finished the chapter. Not the story. There will be plenty more to this story. Sorry to scare you like that. As soon as I read your review, I went back and changed it. Hope you like this chapter.

Twisted3ljw: LOL I did dedicate that song to you. You were the one who taught it too me. You were also the one who reminded me of it. I hope you like the convo with her father. It was a lil hard to write. Lmao that was a kick ass chapter after your slump.

Mrs. Boyscout: Thank you for enjoying my story! It means a lot to me to have new people reading and reviewing LOL as for the song, my friend introduced it to me. It's a drunken song that's on the internet. Keep reading and reviewing!

Epona9009: Ahh my favorite reviewer! Yea Wallace was dramatic, but he was doing it to be funny. I'm sure you know how over imagining can lead too. Yes Duncan is hard to write. He's so unpredictable. Especially since I haven't decided whether he's still on medication or not. As for Weevil, lol I'm not sure where to put him back into my story. We all know he's not gonna go to Prom, so it might have to be afterwards. Veronica was scared to be at the Echolls house, but she's stubborn, so she didn't want to look scared and leave. Plus I think we all know that in his own way Logan comforted her. I imagined Logan to be like me in the morning. Lol I am nowhere near a morning person. And the lullaby I got from my friend. Glad you enjoyed! And keep enjoying.

Sara: Aww shucks :P You flatter me. And I love it Lol so keep it up! Yea I love responding to my loyal reviewers, because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't think anyone likes the story, and probably would have stopped a long time ago. So I'll keep writing as long as people keep reviewing. Thanks for enjoying my story.

Nina6305: Thanks for letting me know. Lol I wondered if you still were. Keep reading!

Angel6582: Thank you! Prom will be next chapter. Thank you for loving this story! Hope you continue to enjoy.

-------------------------

After Cliff came for the paper work, which he wouldn't tell her what they were, she went to the hospital to visit her father.

When she entered the room, her father wasn't there. "Dad?" She checks the bathroom, but the door is open and no one is in there. She walks back out into the hallway and over to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Keith Mars is?"

The nurse checks the computer, and tells Veronica that he is in for a check up.

"Do you know when he will be done?"

"In about 20 minutes."

"Ok thanks." Veronica walks back into her father's room and mentally prepares herself for what is about to happen. She goes over her mental notes. Making sure that she asks him all the questions she wants to. For instance, what happened to her check?

20 minutes go by, and Keith is being wheeled into his room by a male nurse. Veronica is asleep on the chair next to his bed, so the nurse quietly helps Keith get back into bed.

Keith stares at his daughter. He can't believe how they got to where they are. He never would have thought life would turn out the way it did. He never would have wished this life on his daughter. Though he is proud of how tough she is. That she can stand up for herself. Doesn't let anyone push her around. And she's stubborn too. Just like her old man.

Keith smiles.

Just then Veronica's head falls to the side and she jerks awake. She looks around the room trying to figure out where she is. When her eyes finally focus, she sees her father staring at her with a smirk on his face.

Veronica cautiously says, "Hey dad. How did it go? Are you walking yet?"

Keith decides to humor his daughter for the moment. "Not yet, but hopefully soon."

Veronica gives a half smile that doesn't quite hide her sad face. "Good. I'm glad."

Keith decides to get straight to the point.

"About last night Veronica. I don't appreciate you being out all night without telling me."

"I know dad, and I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking anyway? You know how I feel about Logan. And you should know how I feel about his dad. He is the one who put me in the hospital. He's the reason I need to learn how to re-walk. Like I'm a cripple!"

Veronica tries to hold in her tears as she sees her father getting angrier by the second. He started out so calm, but the mention of Aaron set him off.

"I know you're mad at Aaron. So am I. But dad, Logan isn't Aaron! He and I worked things out. We were honest and open. He knows I'm sorry, and I know he's sorry."

"That's no excuse. You can't just one day decide to be with him again. Not after the way things were. After the way you guys treated each other. I would understand if you and Duncan got back together. But Logan? Veronica I don't even know how things started with you two. When did this happen?"

"It just happened. He came to my rescue when I was in trouble. I don't know. I guess I saw the real Logan when I was helping him find his mother. He was so upset. We understand each other!"

"Veronica you're my only daughter. I don't want to lose you. I already lost you're mother, and I don't want it to happen again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want you seeing Logan anymore. I FORBID IT!" Keith yells that last part getting red in the face and panting like he just ran a mile.

Veronica looks like he just back handed her. She had in incredulous look on her face, while her jaw is hanging open.

"You what?" Veronica whispers. Tears in her eyes.

Keith doesn't say anything at first. He just stares at her. He's never yelled at her like this before. But never has he disagreed about a family as he does the Echolls.

"I. said. I. don't. want. you. seeing. him. ever. again." Keith punctuates every word.

Veronica is openly crying now as she yells "DADDY I LOVE HIM!"

Now it's Keith's turn to look like he's been slapped in the face.

"It's you're choice Veronica. As soon as I get out of the hospital, I'm looking for a house with Alicia. You can either agree with me and come with us, or you can disagree, and well..."

Veronica's mouth drops open. "What are you saying? That I have to CHOOSE between you and Logan?" Veronica screeches.

"Yes."

"You can't make me do it. You can't make me choose. Why are you acting like this? What do you have against Logan? What has he done to you? And don't give me that crap about Aaron. That won't work. They are two different people!" Veronica is sobbing by now.

"Veronica I am the father. What I say goes. I don't trust him. I don't trust the whole family. You're forgetting I used to be the town sheriff. I am a private Investigator. I hear things. I know what goes on at those parties. I know what goes on in Tijuana. He is no good for you. Now I'm sorry I have to do this, but that's final." Keith says with finality in his tone.

-----------------

"Veronica did you hear what I said?"

"What? Oh no. Sorry Georgia. I guess I must have spaced."

"That's ok. I just wanted to know what you thought about this dress I tried on."

Veronica looks in front of her and sees 5 Veronica's looking back. She tried on a strapless hot pink dress. She looked over to her right and saw that Georgia had on a bright red dress.

Veronica scrunches up her nose and tilts her head to the side thinking about it. "Nah. It's too...poofy."

Georgia looks down, then she looks up into the mirrors with the 5 angles. She slowly twirls in the mirror, and says, "You're right. And it itches too. I don't like yours either. It's too...bright. Ha-ha you could blind your own date."

Veronica forces a laugh. They both head back into the changing room to try on one more dress. They had been looking at dresses for hours now. Going from shop to shop. Because it was last minute, all the good dresses seemed to have been taken.

They walk back out with their last dress, and decided they didn't like those ones either. Looking back at all the dresses, they seemed to both agree that the first ones were the best choice.

They paid for their dresses, and went to the food court in the mall. After they finished their lunch, they decided where they were going to get everything else. They still needed shoes, hand bags, and jewelry. Of course you can't forget about their hair, nails and make-up.

Veronica has been in her own world all day. Ever since she had that argument with her father. She couldn't believe he was making her choose. He knew he couldn't forbid her, because she would still see him, so he made her choose.

A few more hours later and they were finished shopping. They got their shoes, hand bags, and jewelry. They also got their nails done, and are gonna do each other's hair and make-up tomorrow.

On the car ride to drop Georgia off at her house, Georgia looks over at Veronica and sees her deep in thought with a sad look on her face. She's been like that all day.

"Veronica, thank you so much for taking the time out to do this with me. You are a great friend. Were going to have a lot of fun tomorrow, and from the looks of it, you're going to need it."

"Thanks Georgia. I'm glad to be doing this with you. I had a great time. It's not often I get to do anything...girly."

"Wallace asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday. And I said yes! Isn't that great news?" Georgia gets a huge smile on her face. Just radiating because she's so happy.

Veronica forces a smile. "Yea that's great news. I'm happy for the both of you."

"What's wrong Veronica? Why are you so sad today? Does it have to do with Logan?"

Veronica doesn't answer right away. She's debating on what to say and what not to say. She doesn't really know Georgia that much.

"That's ok if you don't want to answer that. I mean we don't really know each other, but I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Gerogia. I really appreciate the offer. I'm just not ready to talk about it. When I am, I will talk to you."

"Great. I will be there."

Veronica pulls up Georgia's driveway and puts the car in park. She turns to Georgia.

"I had a great time today. Even though you weren't all there. Which is understandable. I hope after Prom, we can still be friends."

"I had a great time too, even though I wasn't all there. But don't worry. I think were gonna be great friends."

"Thanks for the ride. Call me when you're coming over tomorrow."

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." With that said, Georgia gets out of the car and walks to her house. When she gets to the porch, she turns around and waves at Veronica. Veronica waves back, then backs out of the driveway and drives home.

-----------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Ok guys I have some really exciting news! Recently I have decided that I wanted to stir things up a bit. So I decided to have a contest. And who ever wins will have a spot in my story. My friend is typing up a spin off chapter about the female character. And whoever wins will be the character. Lol I hope this makes sense. I'm trying not to give away too much. So I will attach a survey, and you will email me the answers. You will have until I decide is enough. So if you're interested, GOOD LUCK and may the best fan win! You can find my e-mail address in my profile.)

Quiz: Who said what?

1. Hey, Flo-Jo, slow your ass down!

Deputy Leo

Logan

Wallace

Keith

Veronica

2. And you're not allowed to breathe my air. So, shoo, return to Zanadoo.

Madison

Veronica

Lilly

Logan

Wanda

3. I should have known not to listen to those guys. I mean, who really names their daughter Trashy McBitch, anyway?

Duncan

Wallace

Troy

Veronica

Logan

4. I know what you're doing, and admiring my paint job isn't it.

Casey Grant

Deputy Leo

Justin Smith

Duncan

Weevil

5. You know those people who can predict when change is coming in their life? I'm not one of them. Change has a way of just walking up and punching me in the face.

Veronica

Keith

Logan

Lamb

Cliff

6. If you really want flowers, dying seems to be the way to go. Here's your costume. You know, if it's not sad enough, I can order you a veil.

Weevil

Lilly

Madison

Logan

Veronica

7. Hey, yo, is this O-Town any good? I mean my little sister likes it, but you know she likes ponies and juice boxes too.

Logan

Felix

Weevil

Troy

Keith

8. You know this is for a baseball camp, right? It's not like a hot guy catalogue.

Weevil

Dick

Corny

Wallace

Cas

9. Look -- pocket protector and I'm still full of pimp juice

Weevil

Troy

Veronica

Justin Smith

Wallace

10. Hey, I judge not by the color of the skin but by the content of their sweater.

Veronica

Logan

Lilly

Madison

Weevil

11. You stop dressing up like Little Bo Peep, he'll stop peeking.

Weevil

Cas

Lamb

Troy

Veronica

12. It's the new me. I am projecting a ghetto aesthetic

Sean

Madison

Lilly

Veronica

Logan

13. Look, I don't know if you were just looking for pimp in the phonebook and stopped at "PI."

Vinnie

Weevil

Duncan

Keith

Leo

14. Miss Sabrina commands you to put your pants back on and get a job.

Weevil

Meg

Veronica

Wallace

Logan

15. If I wanted to talk to you, I'd wave a snausage over your nose.

Logan

Weevil

Lamb

Veronica

Madison

16. So did they give you the jet to take me back home? Or am I supposed to click my heels?

Duncan

Weevil

Wallace

Veronica

Keith

17. Puh-leaze. You made out with the garage door.

Veronica

Meg

Madison

Mac

Wallace

18. Death defying stunts, gushing head wound. You're the man, brother.

Duncan

Logan

Troy

Cliff

Keith

19. Ow! Jump back wild child.

Logan

Wallace

Veronica

Leo

Dick

20. Doing you was like doing the Dew and that's all it was.

Logan

Duncan

Weevil

Veronica

Madison


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

------------------------------------

Veronica called Georgia around 10 o'clock.

"Hey Georgia it's me Veronica."

"Hey Veronica. Are you ready to come over?"

"Yea I should be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok I'll see ya then. Bye."

Veronica hung up the phone and drove to Georgia's house.

---------------------

Veronica knocks on Georgia's door 10 minutes later. Georgia's mom opened the door.

"Hello you must be Veronica. Come on in."

"Thank you."

"You can call me Janice."

Janice led Veronica through the living room and up the stairs. She knocked on the door. "Georgia sweetie Veronica is here."

Georgia opens the door, grabs Veronica's arm and pulls her into her room. "Thanks mom." She said just before shutting the door. She led Veronica over to her bed.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for tonight. Can you imagine Wallace in a tux? He's gonna look so sexy!" Georgia gushes while Veronica tries not to laugh.

'Georgia is giddy enough for the both of us. Which I suppose is a good thing. I know I should be just as happy as she is, but there's so much going on. Smile Veronica. You need to put on your happy face tonight. It's the Prom, not a funeral.'

"So what should we do first? Should we do our hair first?" Veronica asks while trying to get back to the topic at hand.

"Yea I think we should. I have everything we need on my vanity." Georgia points to the vanity. "Why don't you sit down so we can get started?"

Veronica gets up from the bed and walks over to the vanity and sits down on the stool. She faces the mirror and tries not to cringe as she sees her pale face and the bags under her eyes. Georgia starts babbling on and on while she starts playing with Veronica's hair, trying to see which style would look the best. Veronica tried to pay attention, but couldn't keep her mind from wandering. First she was angry at her father for what he was making her do.

'How could he? I know he's trying to protect me, but from what? Logan and I have already broken each others hearts. Were past that. We love each other.'

Veronica's thoughts were interrupted by the song that was playing on the radio.

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

Veronica looks at herself in the mirror and sees tears forming in her eyes.

'What am I doing? This should be Lily doing my hair while getting ready for Prom. What was I thinking? I can't do this! Not without Lily! Lily looked forward to this. I did too. It's what she lived for. A reason to get dressed up and piss Celeste off with her latest revealing dress. I can't go to Prom without her. And worse! I'm going with Logan! Lily would be so pissed at me!'

"Veronica? VERONICA!" Georgia yells.

Veronica jumps. "What?"

"I said I'm done. What do you think?"

Veronica looks into the mirror again and noticed she was crying. Georgia looks surprised to see her crying. "You hate it don't you? I can change it. I can make it better."

Veronica wipes her eyes while telling herself to get a grip. Lily is gone. She's here with Georgia now. Time to move on. Lily's not coming back.

"I'm sorry. I love it. Thank you."

"Are you sure? Why are you crying then?"

"I'm not crying because of the hair. I'm crying because Lily's not here getting ready with us."

Georgia covers her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry! I should have realized. I should have known! Of course you're upset. I would be surprised if you weren't."

"I'm ok now. Really. I'm glad to be going with you."

Veronica finally looks at her hair in the mirror. She sees that Georgia curled it. She shook her head and watched her hair bounce and then land perfectly in place. She forces a smile.

"Really. I love it. It looks great. Thank you."

Veronica gets up and walks behind Georgia. She grabs her shoulders and forces her onto the stool.

"Not it's my turn to do your hair. You're going to be so beautiful that Wallace won't be able to stay away."

Georgia smiles and gets a far away look in her eyes.

Veronica gets busy with Georgia's hair. She twists each strand halfway and clips it on the top of her head. She does that all around her head, then with the left over hair, she curls it. Then sprays it so it stays in place.Georgia admires her hair in the mirror.

"I love it! You did a great job!"

"Thanks." Veronica looks at the clock. "Wow its One o'clock already."

"You hungry? We can go downstairs and eat."

"Sure. Sounds good."

They make their way downstairs where Janice makes them lunch while gushing over the girl's hair. After they eat, they go back up to Georgia's room to find Veronica's phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Logan. Hey. Nothing. We just finished eating lunch."

"How exciting. I'm just calling to tell you that the limo will be there to pick you ladies up around 6:30."

"Yea I was wondering when you were coming. We just have to do our makeup and get dressed."

"Well that should take up the rest of time."

"You ass. Thanks alot. What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that women take forever to put on their face."

"For your information. WE are not putting on our faces. Where do you come up with these things?"

"I happen to think I know women well enough."

"Whatever Logan. WE women have to go put on our faces. As you seem to call it."

"Allright then I guess I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Aww. You two are sooo cute!" Georgia squeals.

"Yea we are aren't we? Well it's 2:30. I guess we should get started putting our faces on."

The girls laugh at the joke. Georgia does Veronica's makeup, and Veronica does Georgia's makeup. When that was done, they got dressed. Veronica had on what she likes to call her rebel dress. Lily would be proud. It was a strapless Dark Pink Dress. It went down to her knees, and it had the shredded look. It also had a rhinestone broach between the breast area. Georgia's Dress is a Black Dress that has a one shoulder strap. The neckline is adorned with sparkling rhinestones, and it is floor length.

By the time they finished everything, it was 6:30, and they could hear the doorbell ringing downstairs.

A few minutes later and there was a knock on the door. After Georgia says come in, Janice peaks her head in. She gasps and walks all the way into the room.

"You ladies look so beautiful!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom!" Georgia says while rolling her eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"Don't roll your eyes sweetie, you don't want to ruin your makeup. Oh yea. The guys are waiting for you downstairs. Are you ready yet? I know it's customary to make the guys wait, but I don't want you to be late."

"No mom were ready."

"Ok then, I'll go down and announce you ladies, then you can make a grand entrance."

Georgia rolls her eyes again, and Veronica tries not to laugh.

-----------------------

I can't believe I'm this nervous. Is it possible to be this nervous for a dance? It doesn't help to be grilled by some dad you don't even know. Who was this chic again? Georgine? Georgina? Something like that. When is Veronica coming down anyway? I want to see what she looks like.

"There will be no smoking, drinking, and definitely no hotel rooms to take advantage of these lovely ladies. You got that?"

Who does this guy think he is? He's not my father. What does he think, that I would actually listen to him? Look at Wallace. He has a deer caught in headlights look. Sucker. He knows what you were thinking.

"Yes sir. That won't happen sir." Wallace stumbles out.

"And my little girl will be home by 1:00. No later. You hear me son?"

"Yes. I hear you. I mean yes sir. She will be home by 12:45. "

"That's better."

"Oh John. Would you leave these boys alone? You can have her home by 3:00. I want you all to have a good time."

"But Janice..."

"No buts. This is a big night for these kids." She turns to Logan and Wallace. "Do forgive my husband, he's just being protective. The girls are ready. They should be on there way down."

It's about time.

Wallace and I get up off of the couch and walk over to the stairs. The ladies make there way down. Georgia first. I can hear Wallace inhale sharply as she came into view. She smiles as she walks down the stairs and into Wallace's awaiting arms.

I look back up and see Veronica's feet making there way down. Then I see her legs and the beginning of her dress. I inhales sharply as I sees that she's in a strapless dress. She walks down the stares with a small smile and stops in front of me. I realize I'm holding my breath. I let it out and feel myself smiling goofily at Veronica. She smiles again, and I wrap her up in my arms. "You are breath taking." I whisper in her hair.

"Ok everyone time for the group pictures." Janice says getting her camera ready.

I slowly release her from my arms, and we all line up.

Janice takes a few million pictures, until Georgia scolds her mother and tells her there running late. So we all run out to the Mercedes limo I rented. As were about to get in, Janice insists for more pictures of them with the limo. What seems like a few hours later, were all finally in the limo and on our way to the marina.

Georgia and Wallace are making small talk, and Veronica is not talking at all. She's just staring out the window. I grab her hand and give it a small squeeze. She turns to me and gives me a small smile. I pull her onto my lap and rest my arms around her waist. She carefully lays her head on my chest.

When the limo comes to a stop, they all pile out, and see all the other kids arriving in there limo's. They walk over to the entrance of the yacht, and take the time to check things out. This year the Junior Prom is on a yacht. They'll sail the ocean, and be back by midnight when the Prom will be over.

I squeeze Veronica's hand again and say, "Are you ready for this?"

----------------------------

(A/N: LoL I am soo bad at describing clothes, so I'm gonna add the dresses to my webpage, which you can find on my webpage.)

Epona9009: You're my favorite because you go into depth with your comments. Well I hope you have fun on your vacation! Well I decided to have some more drama in the story. So we'll have to see who she chooses. She is still going to the Prom with Logan because she knows she still has time to make her decision. Keith wont be out of the hospital soon, so she has sometime to decide.

Angel6582: Lol I would hope he changes his mind too, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Twisted3ljw: Lol I'm glad you're excited about the contest. Lol you spoil me with your comments. I love it. Lol keep them coming!

Kristen: Thank you. Yes your right about Logan, but Keith being the dad, doesn't see that. And thank you for reading my wonderful fanfic. Lol!

Vm1fan225: Thanks for reading my story.

Kristi: Thank you. Yea a lot of people were surprised by Keith, but they wanted drama, so they got it.

Rhapsodysenigma: Thank you! Thank you! I love you too!

Sara: Thank you!

Cora: You did better than you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Little-Miss-Rachel: Thank you! Lol they do sound weird, but I can't describe clothes to save my life! Lol she doesn't have to choose yet. So keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Ok so the results are in for my contest I had. The winner is Cora. I need you to email me because I can't get in touch with you. Thank you to everyone else who filled out the quiz. They were all pretty accurate. Also, my friend Lauren typed up a background one shot chapter about the new character Cora. So when the time comes, I will be posting it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters

---------------------------------------

'_Am I ready for this?_'

Veronica squeezes Logan's hand back. "Yes I'm ready."

The four of them walk onto the boat. On the first level, they could see a setup to one side where you can get your picture taken, and too the other side was where the dining area is. The teachers were showing everyone to there tables for dinner.

Their table was towards the area where everyone would be taking there pictures. It was also next to the popular table. In other words, it was the table that Duncan was sitting at, and was also the table Logan would have been sitting at if only he wasn't exiled from everyone. Duncan looked over at the foursome, and Veronica felt Logan stiffen. She also noticed that his date was not Meg. It was someone she had never recognized before. Strange.

Veronica looked over at Logan so they could sit down but she noticed him staring over at Duncan's table. '_He's not wishing he was over there does he? Wishing that he was sitting next to Duncan. What is the matter with him? Why is he so tense?_' Veronica tugs on Logan's arm, and he finally turns to her. He gives her a look like he's thinking about something. He shrugs, and pulls out Veronica's chair for her. She sits down and he sits down, sneaking glances at the other table.

Wallace helps Georgia into her seat, then takes the seat on Veronica's other side.

"I wonder who else is going to be sitting with us. Four other people have to sit with us."

As Veronica says that, Mac and her date walk over to there table.

"Hey Veronica. Looks like we'll be joining you guys for dinner."

Veronica smiles. "That's great! I'm glad it's you."

"You remember Corny?"

"Sup." Corny says while nodding his head at Veronica.

"Hey Corny, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Mac asked me. How could I say no?" They sit down in the seats next to Logan. That left two more chairs open.

A few minutes later, and the last two people come over. It was Jack from the basketball team, and his date. He slaps Wallace on the back. "Wallace my man, what's up? Glad you're at my table."

Veronica looks over at Logan and sees that he's still staring at the other table. "If you want to talk to Duncan so bad, why don't you just go over there?"

"Huh? What? Oh. No I don't want to talk to Duncan." Logan finally manages to hear what Veronica said to him.

"Then why do you keep staring over there? It's not because you wish you were sitting over there is it? Because they are a bunch of jerks that don't deserve to sit with you."

"No. It's not like that. I was just wondering why Duncan wasn't here with Meg. And why his date looks familiar."

"I've never seen her before." Veronica looks around. A few tables away, she sees Meg at a table giving Duncan the death stare. She seems to have gone with Caz Truman instead. '_Poor Meg. I know how she feels about Caz. He's a jock. Hot looking, but no brains. I wonder what happened. Her and Duncan were looking cozy before._'

Once everyone was seated at there tables, the yacht sailed out to sea, and dinner began.

After dinner was over, everyone was allowed to move about the yacht. They could go up to the second level to dance, or they could stay and get there pictures taken.

Veronica wrapped her arm around Logan's and leaned into him to whisper in his ear. "Why don't we have our picture taken?"

Logan looks over at Veronica, smiles and kissed her on the forehead. "Anything for you sugarpuss."

Veronica smirks at him. "Whatever you say, sugar lips."

Logan laughs. He grabs Veronica's hand and they walk over to get there picture taken.

While they were waiting in line, Meg and her date Caz get in line after them. Veronica and Meg smile tightly at each other. "Hey Meg. Surprised to see you and Duncan aren't here together."

"With that cheating bastard? Puh-leaze."

Veronica gives her a confused look.

"That's right. You wouldn't know would you? Now that you're out of his life and all. You see who he came here with?" Veronica nods, and Logan turns around and listens closely to what Meg is saying. "Well it turns out that Duncan was seeing me. And her."

Veronica couldn't believe this. "No way. He would never cheat. Duncan is loyal."

Meg gave her a dirty look. "Maybe the old Duncan never would, but this new Duncan certainly did. I was out Prom Dress shopping, and I happened to see Duncan and that...SLUT making out at a restaurant!"

Veronica's jaw drops, and Logan says, "Do you know her name?" Meg stares at Logan for a while. Trying to figure out why he would care. "I didn't stick around to find out her name. As far as I'm concerned, it's Slut."

"Next."

Veronica turns around to see that they were next in line to have there picture taken. She turns to Logan and says, "You ready?"

Logan laughs. "Yes I'm ready."

They walk up to the camera and stood in front of the backdrop. The backdrop was a castle because the theme was "Castles in the Sky." The cameraman has Logan put his arms around Veronica's waist. He goes behind the camera and tells them to smile. "Say cheese." Click. After there turn, they head back to the table. But no one was there. So they decide to check out the second level.

--------------------------------------

Once on the second level, they could see that a DJ was set up to one side with a dance floor, and the other side had some tables set up with lit candles on them.

"You want to boogie?" Logan asked Veronica as he shimmied his body. She tried not to laugh as she shakes her head yes. As soon as they got on the dance floor, Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together" came on. They smile at each other and Logan wraps his arms around Veronica's waist. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans her head on his shoulder, letting the lyrics wash over them.

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself _

_I didn't know you  
I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt_

_  
_Veronica tries to hold back the tears thinking about the lyrics. '_This could have been me if I chose to keep pushing Logan away_.'

_I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby_

'_Thank god I didn't push him out of my life. I have enough pain in my life as it is. So does Logan. We need each other._'

_Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together_

'_I don't want anyone else in my life._'

After the song ended, Veronica was still holding on tight. Afraid to let him go. He clung onto her just as tight. They stopped swaying to the song and just stood there hugging each other. When Veronica was finally able to control herself, she pulled away and looked at Logan. He was looking back at her with love in his eyes. She smiled at him and said, "I love you, Logan Echolls."

"I love you, Veronica Mars."

They sealed their declaration for each other with a kiss. When they pulled apart, Logan led Veronica over the table that Georgia and Mac were sitting at. When she sat down, Logan leaned over and whispered in her ear that he was going to get some punch.

---------------------------

As I walked over to the punch table, I noticed that Duncan was there getting some for himself and his date. I stop next to him, and he turns his head, sees it's me, and goes back to scooping the punch into two cups.

"Hey man. I noticed your not here with Meg. What happened. I thought you guys got together."

"I noticed you were here with Veronica."

"Listen Duncan. Is there anyway we could be friends again? I miss you. It's cool hanging out with Veronica, but I have no one to do guy things with."

"So you want to be my friend again so we can do guy things?" Duncan asks while setting the drinks down and looking at Logan.

"Yea. What do you say? Friends again?"

Before Duncan can answer, his date walks up.

"Hey baby what's taking so long? I'm thirsty." She says while kissing Duncan on the cheek.

She looks over at me and stops what she was doing, and just stares at me. I can't help staring at her too. She looks familiar.

"Do I know you?" I ask her.

"Your Logan Echolls aren't you?"

"So I do know you. What's your name?"

She just smiles at me. Like she knows something I don't.

"You could say we go way back."

What's that supposed to mean? I have been staring at her all night, and I still can't place if I know her or not.

"Were you a fan of my father or something?"

"No. I was never a fan of your father. Especially after what he did to my father. And too me."

"Yea? And what was that?" Duncan is staring back and forth between me and his date with a frown on his face. I guess he's trying to place how we know each other. Well when he figures it out, I hope he clues me in.

"Well, he fired my father. And he took away my best friend."

What? Her best friend? She's not talking about me is she? I only had one best friend before moving here. My eyes grow wide as it dawns on me.

"Holy shit! Cora? Is that you?"

She laughs and nods her head yes. "I wondered how long it would take for you to recognize me. How are you?"

"Oh my god Cora!" I can't help but get giddy as I pick her up around the waist and swing her around back and forth.

When I put her down, I pull away a little so that I'm still holding her, but can see her face. "How the hell are ya? I've missed you so much!" I hug her tightly. Not wanting to let go. I finally pull away, but can't stop staring at her. She's stunning. Who would have thought she would become so beautiful.

"What are you doing here? In Neptune? Better yet. Here at my Prom? And as Duncan's date. How do you know Duncan?" I finally look at Duncan, and he does not look happy. My eyes wander a bit, and I notice Veronica at the table sending us death stares. She'll understand when I explain to her who Cora is.

"My family moved here. My father works for Jake Kane. And Duncan asked me to be his date to the Prom."

"Here's your punch Cora. Come on lets go find the other guys." Duncan takes her arm and starts dragging her away. She looks at me and says, "Let's catch up later. There's so much we need to talk about. I'll find you."

And with that, she was gone. Wow Cora Johnson. Who would have thought I would see her again. I look down at the table and remember that I was supposed to be getting Punch for Me and Veronica. I scoop us some, and walk back over to the table where Veronica won't stop giving me the death stare.

------------------------------------

Angel6582: Thank you! Lol It wasn't too short. Maybe it just went by too quickly. Hehe you said squee! You made my day by saying that. Yea I added the dresses to my website, lol but after you looked. I didn't get a chance before.

Twisted3ljw: Thank you! Thank you! I just love this review I hope you like this chapter. P.S. Thanks for letting me know about the dress description, though I did cheat. Lol but shh don't tell anyone!

Kristen: Thank you! Yea poor Veronica. I would imagine it would be hard to go to Prom without your best friend there. I think they will have there moment at Prom. Lol, it was fun writing there reaction. I more fun with the father trying to act all stern for his baby girl. Yea the phone call was funny. I dont even know where it came from. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oddie562: Thank you! Hopefully you can get some ideas this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing

Mrs Boyscout: Aww don't hate Keith :( He's just trying to protect his daughter. Lmao that would be soo funny if she was Mrs Boyscout :)

Kristi: I'm glad it was cute :P Yea it is great that Veronica can still have someone to do these things with. I would imagine it would be hard without Lily. Lol thanks about the phone call.

Slippery Dip: Woohoo! You are officially my 100th reviewer! I would hug you, but that would be kind of hard to do. I hope you had a good time with the grandparents. I'm going to visit my great grandma in a few weeks, so I thought I would get my chapters out as fast as I could.

Kelly: Thank you! Lol the phone call was funny wasn't it. Came out of nowhere, but I am proud of how it came out. You will just have to wait and see if she tells Logan about what Keith said. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

Rhapsodysenigma: Thank you! Yea I did change views a lot that chapter. Lol I think I confused myself. But I went back and changed it, so hopefully it makes sense now. Thanks for letting me know! You know I only take this story chapter to chapter, and I'm shocked and amazed that I got this far, lol and there's still things to write about. Hehe I think that's the best way anyone's reacted to Keith's reaction. Hehe no one's called me a genius when it comes to writing, so THANK YOU! That means a lot to me, and I love ya even more cuz of it. P.S. You rock my socks, and I love you too muahz

Jenna808: Thank you for reading :) Yea they are finally happy, and once again, there's another setback. I hope you like this Prom chapter. Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to me. Thank you for reading and reviewing

Alicia Jo: Thank You! Lol I never tire of saying Thank you! Hmm Veronica and Logan moving in together...interesting. Lol

Mary: Thank you!

Amanda: Thank you for liking it, but what do you mean you wish there was a real ending? You mean an ending to the story? Because the story isn't finished. Do you mean ending to the chapter? Because I had to end it there, other wise it would have been too long. As I think about what you mean, thank you for reviewing.

Cora: Thanks for the compliments. Can you do me a favor? Can you possibly give me your email address in your next review? Or maybe email me? Cuz as you can tell, this chapter has to do with you, but there was no way I could get in touch with you. So please get in touch with me before I continue the story. Thanks.

Sara: Lmao I am sooo clueless when it comes to fashion! Yea I liked the inner termoil too. Thanks for reviewing :)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

(A/n: Before you read this, I just want to let you know that the one-shot my friend Lauren wrote about Cora is now up. It's called Always. So please, read that if you're interested in knowing more about her. As always, leave feedback.)

--

As Logan walks back to the table, Veronica can't help but give him a curious look. He just kept on Smiling. Like he just found his long lost puppy.

When he sits down next to Veronica, he looks over at her and continues to smile.

"What are you smiling at? Who was that?"

"I can't believe she's here! This is so exciting!" Logan seems as if he didn't hear her. Veronica gets mad and punches him on his arm. This seems to snap him out of his daydream.

"What did you do that for?" He asks as he looks at her and rubs his arm at the same time.

"Careful Logan you're drooling over another woman. You're lucky that's all I did."

"You mean Cora? I wasn't drooling over her. I'm just happy to see her. It's been a long time.

"So her name is Cora."

"Yea." Veronica just stares at him, expecting him to elaborate. When he doesn't, she asks, "Well aren't you going to tell me? Or do I have to assume she's an ex-girlfriend?"

Logan looks surprised. "Cora? An ex-girlfriend? Where did that come from?"

"Well you won't tell me who she is. All you keep doing is smiling. You were giddy when you talked to her. What am I supposed to think?"

"Cora is an old friend. Before I moved here. We've known each other since kindergarten."

"Well why couldn't you just say that? You're acting so secretive. If she's an old friend, then say she's an old friend."

Logan starts to get mad. "You don't trust me. Is that it? After everything we've been through? God Veronica. What do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"What are you talking about? Why are you getting mad at me? I'm the one who should be mad at you. All I said was why couldn't you just tell me who she is? I've never seen her before, and when my boyfriend starts acting like that around some girl, of course I'm gonna want to know why. I just asked you who she was and how you know her. Are you trying to ruin a good night?"

Logan looks sorry. He realizes how his reaction must have looked to her. "I'm sorry."I'm just really happy to see an old friend. Cora and I used to be how you and Lily were. Best friends. Saying good-bye to her was hard. I thought I'd never see her again."

"I'm sorry if I over reacted. But what are the odds that she would show up as Duncan's date?"

"Her father apparently works for Jake Kane. Duncan asked her to be his date."

"I guess Duncan and Meg didn't last long."

"I think Duncan is jealous of me."

"Of you?" Veronica looks at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Well first of all. I took away the woman he loves." Veronica tries to interrupt, but Logan holds a finger up. "Second of all, I seem to know his date. When Cora and I talk later, I want you to be there to meet her."

Logan puts his arm around her shoulders and she leans her head on his chest. "Listen Logan, if were going to be honest with each other, there's something I need to tell you." She pulls her head back so she can look him in the eyes. "Remember how my father got mad that I spent the night at your house?" Logan nods his head yes. "I wondered how that went."

"Well he completely freaked out. He told me that I had to choose between you and him. If I chose him, then I could never see you again. And If I chose you, then I was not welcome back home." Veronica looks like she's on the verge of crying. Logan looks pissed.

"I can't believe he's making you choose. No wonder you've been so sad. So what does this mean? Does this mean you chose me?" Logan asks while trying not to look too hopeful.

Veronica hesitates. "No. That's not what it means. My being here means I have until my father gets out of the hospital and buys a house. Then I have to choose." Logan squeezes Veronica's shoulders.

"Well at least your still here with me. That counts for something."

Veronica hugs him. "I wouldn't want my Prom any other way. What do you say to another dance."

Logan stands up, and holds his hand out while he bows to Veronica. She puts her hand in his and smiles. "Veronica Mars, may I have to honor to dance with you?"

Veronica tries not to laugh out loud as she says, "You may."

He gets up and his other arm grabs her other hand. He helps her up and leads her to the dance floor where "Differences" by Ginuwine starts to play. He wraps her up into his arms, and she leans on him again as they sway to the music.

"Have I told you how breath taking you look in that dress?" Logan whispers huskily into her ear.

"Not enough." Veronica whispers back just as huskily. Once again they let the music take over. This time Logan was singing the words to the song in Veronica's ear.

My whole life has changed  
Since you came in, I knew back then  
You were that special one  
I'm so in love, so deep in love  
You make my love complete  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
Without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at

I analyzed myself, I was buck wild  
Never thought about settling down  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
But not with all my friends around

But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
And I owe it all to you

God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby  
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you  
I'm so happy, baby  
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby  
Share my world Come and share my world, baby,  
oh...whoa...yeah. yeah  
I'm so in love I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah...

Veronica tries to hold in her tears, but fails as one drops down each cheek. Logan pulls back so he can grab a cheek in each hand. Where he lightly brushes away her tears. He lightly brushes his lips across hers. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeper. They kiss until there is no more air left in there lungs. They lean there heads against each other and look into each others eyes. Veronica has stopped crying, and now she is smiling softly.

"Let's go for a walk." Veronica whispers. Logan nods as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her to the side of the boat. They slowly walk around the edge, looking out over the edge, and see the moon's reflection sparkling off the smoothness of the ocean. The view is breathtaking. They stop on a part of the boat that isn't lit, and they sit on the bench. Veronica leans her head on Logan's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Logan decides to ask Veronica what has been on his mind ever since she told him what her father said. "Veronica?"

"Hmm?" She answers dreamily.

Logan looks down at her face, and can see her smiling contently. '_She's actually happy. And at peace. I hope my question doesn't ruin anything._'

Logan doesn't ask right away, and she lifts her head up so she can looks at him questioningly. Trying to see what he's thinking.

He takes a deep breath, and asks as quickly as he can. "Willyoumoveinwithme?" He quickly lets out his breath.

Veronica stares at him. Trying to digest what he said. "What? Did you just ask me if I would move in with you?"

Logan nods his head.

"Logan, you know how I feel about that house."

"I know. But I'll be turning 18 soon. That means I'll be getting the money my mother left for me. We can get our own apartment. What do you say Veronica. Will you move in with me?" Logan holds his breath waiting for her reaction.

'_Whoa. Is he serious? Getting our own place together? I admit, that sounds nice. Maybe if I resolve things with my father. Wait a minute. Am I, Veronica Mars, actually thinking of moving in with Logan Echolls?_' Veronica smiles.

Logan lets out the air he was holding and gives her a half smile. '_Is a smile good? I would think so, but anything with Veronica Mars is never as it seems. Please let the smile be a good smile._'

Veronica pauses until she can see that Logan can't take it anymore. He starts fidgeting. She laughs. "Well it's a lot to consider, so let me think about it and I'll let you know what I decide. But it is NOT a yes." Veronica is still smiling.

Logan gets a huge smile on his face, and wraps her up in a big bear hug. Squeezing and rocking her from side to side. Veronica is laughing now. "Ok, ok, I give! Air Logan. I need air."

He lets her go and quickly kisses her on the mouth. "That was a better answer then I thought I would get. You have plenty of time to think about it. I just wanted to put the thought in your head."

Veronica is about to answer, but instead hears a crash from behind them. They look, and they see Duncan and Cora. Cora looks surprised and Duncan looks pissed. He stalks right up to them and gets in Logan's face.

"I can't believe you just asked her to move in with you! Are you insane? She doesn't love you! Not enough to live with you. You asshole I can't believe your doing this to me! First you steal my girl, and then you almost stole my date. You back stabbing son of a bitch! Veronica doesn't deserve you! She deserves me. But NO! You've brain washed her." Duncan was screaming at Logan by now, and then punches Logan in the face.

Veronica and Cora are shocked. Then they jump on Duncan. Trying to get him off of Logan, who he jumped on as soon as he hit the floor. They wrestle Duncan off of Logan, who was trying to fight back. He got one good punch in to Duncan's side before the girls were able to separate them. Cora was holding Logan back, and Veronica was holding Duncan back. Veronica gets in Duncan's face. She didn't even care that a crowd started to gather.

"I cannot believe you! Who the hell do you think you are! How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT your girlfriend! What's it going to take for you to realize that? You ruined a perfectly good relationship with Meg because you do not know how to move on! I LOVE LOGAN!" Veronica is screaming in Duncan's face. She starts shoving him, until he is backed up against the railing. Mac comes over and pulls Veronica away from Duncan. Afraid that if Veronica kept on pushing, he would fall off the boat. Not that he didn't deserve it.

Cora is holding Logan back. He's staring at Duncan as he's wiping the blood off of his mouth. He's ready to kill Duncan. He was really tired of his bullshit. He tried to make nice, but obviously it's not what he wants. He smirks as Veronica starts yelling in Duncan's face. Half wanting her to push him off the boat. Cora gets in his face.

"Are you ok? Here let me take care of that." She finds a napkin and starts wiping the blood off of his lip. "Logan Echolls, you know better then to be fighting."

He looks at Cora for the first time since he spotted Duncan.

"Come on lets go for a walk. Catch up on old times." He looks over at Veronica and sees that she's being calmed down by Mac. He catches her eye. "Is it ok if I take a walk with Cora?"

"Yea. I'll meet you later."

With that said, Logan and Cora make there way through the crowd and make there way to the first floor, where they hope it's quieter.

--

Slippery Dip: Lol. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Angel6582: Thank you :P Yea I think Cora is a pretty name too. Lol yea poor Meg. Duncan can be a hand full. I did not know the info that you told me :D you made my day reading that. I'm soooo glad Logan will be in all the episodes. It would be better if Wallace was at the door, but if I had to choose between Logan and Duncan, obviously I would choose Logan. I don't know what day it would start. I would think it would be same channel, same day, and same time. Lol I had to add the pics to my website, cuz it's hard for me to describe things in detail.

Alicia Jo: Hehe I like Cora too. You can find out more about her, at my new story (it's really my friend Lauren's story) called Always. Hehe as for them moving in together, well that part was dedicated to you.

firefly2000: Cheaters never prosper! Lmao That would be funny to watch on the show.

Kristen: Thank you! Yea I love that they had there moment too. That song was the reason why I went out and bought her album. And now I'm in love with the cd. Thanks for reviewing, and I will always write back. It only seems fair. Besides, it's a good way to make friends.

Myguardianangel05: Thank you so much I'm glad your enjoying the story. Keep liking it, and I'll keep writing it. :)

Sara: Thank you :) Logan looks so cute in a tux :P Yea I think this new character will be interesting. Meg does seem better with a backbone. She was kinda boring on the show.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters, except Cora.

(A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was camping this weekend. So I needed time to get back into my story and then type it. So hopefully this chapter makes up for the time I've missed. Enjoy.)

---------------------------------------

Once they made it to the first level, they looked around for a quiet area. They found it by a table on the opposite side of where the pictures were being taken. They sat down and Cora immediately grabbed another napkin and put it up to Logan's mouth. He flinched, but allowed her to press the napkin on his lip.

"So I take it that you and Duncan aren't getting along anymore."

"Aren't you perceptive?" Logan said bitterly.

"You guys used to be friends. How long have you known him?"

"I met him when I moved out here. We were in the same classes. Some of the older kids were picking on him. So I decided to stick up for him."

"You're a loyal friend Logan. You're always there when they need you."

Logan lets out a bitter laugh. "Maybe that's how it used to be. Now everything is screwed up. I don't know what's wrong anymore."

"Do you want to talk about it? I think it would do you some good to let it out. Just like old times. I want to help. Talk to me."

"What can I say? Things started going bad around last year. When Lily died." Logan stops short. "You would have loved her. You guys would have gotten along great."

"So what happened to her?" Cora asked even though she heard about what happened.

"My father..." Logan stops, and laughs bitterly. "Aaron killed her. He slept with her, and then murdered her. He slept with and murdered MY girlfriend!" Logan semi-shouts as he slams his fist onto the table. Cora flinches. Then she stares at his fist clenched on the table. "Your fath...I mean Aaron always scared me. I tried not to show it, to act tough, but he terrified me."

"What did he do to you?"

Cora still doesn't look at him while saying, "Nothing serious. He just always creeped me out."

Logan grabs a hold of her chin and makes her look him in the eye. But not rough enough to hurt her. "Cora tell me what he did to you." Logan gets out while trying to hold in his rage for his father.

'_So help me god if he ever laid a hand on her._'

"It's nothing he did to me, it's what I saw." Logan lets go of her chin, and she goes back to staring at the table.

"When I was Six Years Old, this was about a year after we became friends. I got mad at you because you threw mud in my hair. I started to cry, and ran into the house to tell my mother on you. When I finally found her, she was in one of the guest bedrooms. This was weird because she was never near there. Anyway, I opened the door and heard her making some funny noises. I thought someone was hurting her. So I walked into the room to yell at the person for hurting my mom, and..." Cora takes a deep breath. Reminding herself she isn't Six Years Old anymore. "It was your father...I mean Aaron in the bed with my mother. And they were naked. They were obviously having sex, but I didn't know what that was at the time. And he started yelling and screaming at me. I thought he was going to hit me, so I ran out of the room crying. Nobody ever mentioned it again. And every time I saw him, he would give me these looks like he would hurt me if I ever told anyone what I saw." Cora finally looks up at Logan. His jaw is clenched. "I'm sorry Logan I should have said something."

"What could you have done? Aaron was cheating. Who knows what he would have done to you if you told. No wonder my mother killed herself."

Cora snapped her head back to look at Logan. She had started to look away when he said that about his mom. "She what?" Cora shrieks.

Logan looks over at her. "Oh that's right you don't know. Seems your mother and Lily weren't the only ones he slept with. There were loads of them. My mother couldn't deal, so she jumped off a bridge. She's dead. She killed herself." Logan runs his hand across his throat, as if to prove his point even more.

Cora's jaw drops. Her mind is reeling from the bomb he just dropped. She starts to shake her head no.

"Yea, that's kind of the reaction I had. Denial. But once you see the evidence, well..." Logan shrugs.

Cora continues to shake her head no. "But she didn't...I mean she's not...She's still...I can't believe..." Cora stops. Not able to get what she wants to say out.

"I know. I can't believe she would do that either. But I've accepted it. It took me a while, but I'm finally moving on."

"But you don't understand. Logan you're not listening to me." She stares at him intensely. He seems to get that she's trying to tell him something important. Cora takes a deep breath in. "Your mother isn't dead. She's still alive."

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, up on the second level, Mac is trying to calm Veronica down. The crowd was starting to get restless.

Dick walks over to Duncan and says loud enough for everyone to hear, "Dude, are you just going to stand there? Shouldn't you be putting Veronica in her place? Showing her who the MAN is? Who the boss is? You tell her what to do. Not the other way around. Dude, you're not even dating and she still has you whipped. What kind of MAN are you?" The crowds of guys cheer Dick on, while the woman moan.

"She's got you and Logan wrapped around that middle finger of hers."

Veronica pushes Mac to the side. She walks right up to Dick and pulls on his tie. Getting ready to strangle him, when the tie comes off. It's a clip on.

"Aww poor Dick can't even tie his own necktie. What kind of MAN doesn't know how to tie one?" Veronica starts pushing Dick until he was up against the railing. "I didn't want to do this before, but now it would be an honor." Veronica pushes Dick one last time, and he fell overboard. Everyone cheered Veronica on. They leaned over the railing and laughed and pointed at Dick.

As Veronica walked away, she could hear a teacher come over to the crowd and demand to know what was going on. After she spotted Dick, the teacher went running off yelling for them to stop the boat. This caused more laughter. Veronica sat back down at her table.

A few minutes later, and Duncan sits down next to her. She gives him a tired look. Duncan puts his hand on her arm. "Please Veronica, just hear me out."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. All I've wanted was for us to be friends. What happened?" Veronica asks while she pulls her arm away, but then looks him in the eye looking for an answer.

Duncan sighs. "I know I can't make excuses, but ever since you told me I wasn't your brother, I just went crazy. It's the medicine I'm taking. It makes me do crazy things. I've tried to stop taking it, but you know Celeste, she'll find anyway she can to make sure I still take them."

"When did you start taking the medicine?"

Duncan thinks about it for a minute. "I'd have to say around the time Lily died."

Veronica starts to do the math in her head. "Was that also around the time you were diagnosed with Epilepsy?"

Duncan thinks about it some more. "Yea, it was. What are you getting at?"

"How do you act when you take it, and how do you act when you don't take it?"

"Well when I'm on it, my moods are up and down, and I'm withdrawn. When I don't take it, I'm fine. Veronica, tell me what you're thinking."

"I think that the only thing wrong with you is the fact that you're taking the medication for no reason. I think that your parents believed you killed Lily. So they covered up the murder and had the doctors come up with something that would make it look like you didn't kill your sister, but that you were crazy and didn't do it on purpose. I think they set it up so that if it ever came out that you killed Lily, they could get away with it by saying it was your condition. Duncan, I think you were being set up by your own parents."

Duncan looks shocked. Veronica looks determined.

"You really think they would do something like that?"

"Yea I do. Look at Logan's dad. Did anyone think he was capable of killing? Your parents thought they were doing the right thing, but instead made it worse."

Duncan still looks surprised, but he's starting to digest everything she said, and he believes her.

"I'm gonna go look for Logan now."

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'll be sure to let you know how I really feel once I find out what's really going on."

-------------------------------------

Slippery Dip: Lol well you'll just have to wait and see if she decides to move in with him or not.

Vm1fan225: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Lmao that would have been fun to have her push Duncan overboard. It would have been fun to write. Come to think of it, I don't know why I didn't. O well nothing I can do about it now.

Kristen: Thank you :) Yea I think I'm trying to have them more honest with each other this time around, that way they can't umm make the same mistakes again. Lol I blanked on what I was talking about. Anyway, yea I thought that there should be some type of action between those too. Yea I loved this song to when it first came out. Wow that really was a long time ago huh? Yea I really love the Mariah album. She went back to how she was when she first came out. Plus it has awesome guests. Umm no other recommendations that I can think of now, but if I think of anything, I'll let you know. Thanks for reading.

Alicia Jo: Hehe yea he did ask her. Lol that is a good reason to like Cora. Hope you get to like her for different reasons.

Cora: Lol I'm glad you love the character Hope you continue to like yourself. Lol

Sara: Aww thank you :P Lol I hope your husband doesn't get jealous.

Twisted3ljw: The song is # 7 on my slow jams 1 cd. It was me and Christine who really loved this song. Lol it was cute huh. I had an awesome time camping. Lol well hope u enjoy this chapter.

Angel6582: Thank you :) Well hopefully Duncan redeems himself this chapter. I would hope it doesn't affect her relationship with her father if she moved in with Logan. Thanks for letting me know about the show. If you found out more, please let me know :P


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters.

(A/N: Logan's thoughts are in italic, which means the voices in his head are talking to him.)

--------------------------------

"My mother still alive?" I can't believe what Cora said. "How the hell would you know?" I demand while getting angry. Cora sighs. '_Of course he doesn't believe me. After what he just told me, I wouldn't believe it either. Poor Logan. I would never have thought that Lynn would make her son think she was dead.'_

"I know because she's living in New York with my mother."

"You mean your mother isn't here with you and your dad?"

Cora shakes her head no. "There divorced. You know how it is. Cheated with the secretary."

"I'm sorry. But what the hell is she doing in New York?"

"Well you know my mom and your mom are best friends right?"

Logan nods his head yes.

"One day she just showed up. She told us that she left Aaron, and she needed a place to stay."

I can't help it. My jaw hangs open and I just stare at her. _My mother still alive? Is it true? No Logan don't start to get your hopes up again. I saw the evidence. I saw a body fall off the bridge. That's right, I saw A body fall off the bridge. That doesn't mean it was moms body._

Cora can see Logan fighting with himself. Trying to believe, but not wanting to get his hopes up.

I groan. "How is this possible? I don't understand." I bury my head in my hands. _Think Logan think. There was a time when you believed without a doubt that mom would never kill herself. She left me that lighter. If she were to kill herself, she would have carried it with her._

I scrub my face with my hands and then run them through my hair. _Stop it. You've had these thoughts before. Don't get your hopes up again. You know what happens when you do. _Oh will you shut up? It's bad enough with myself, but to actually have conversations with other voices in my head, well that's not good.

"There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you." I look up and see Veronica walking over. She sees my pained expression and frowns. She sits down next to me and looks back and forth. I think she can sense the mood were in.

"What's going on? Are you ok Logan?" She puts a hand on one of my hands that are resting in my lap. She gives it a squeeze. I look over at Cora and see that she has an annoyed look on her face.

It's from being interrupted. _What am I supposed to do? Do I pretend this conversation never happened? Or do I reopen the wound, also known as my heart, and talk about what's going on? _Why is it getting so hard to breathe?

I loosen the tie around my neck, trying not to rip it off. I look down at my outfit and frown. Why did I pick this tux? I have others at home. I can't believe I wore the same one I wore to my mother's 'funeral'. _She's not dead._ Would you shut the hell up? I'm trying to think. Did Veronica ask me a question?

I stand up abruptly. "I need to get some air." And with that said, I turn around and walk away.

I walk to the opposite side of the boat. Over to where it's dark and not a lot of people around. I lean against the railing and take a deep breath.

I look above me because I hear people yelling. They throw something into the water. I look down and laugh out loud. A crowd starts to gather around me. Trying to see what all the commotion is about. There's somebody in the water. The person grabs onto the lifesaver, and the people above start to pull him up. When he gets far enough up so I can grab on and pull, with the help of the guy next to me, we haul him up and over the railing.

"Dick? What the hell man. Didya decide to take a dive?"

Once Dick stops coughing, he manages to say, "That bitch Veronica. Make her pay."

"Careful Dick. You don't want to fall overboard again."

The guy who helped me pull Dick up started laughing. I look over and see that it was Duncan.

"Get away from me."

Duncan just stared at me. "Now!" I shout.

"Logan we need to talk."

"Like hell we do."

Just then the teachers and everyone from the second level come running over.

I get up and walk away. I go up to the second level and over to where everyone just left. I lean against the railing again. I look out to the water and take a deep cleansing breath of the night air mixed in with the smell of salt water.

Someone leans on the railing next to me. Even though I can't see there face, I know who it is.

"I said get away from me Duncan."

"We need to talk. I need to explain myself. I'm sorry for hitting you. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I know I've been an asshole, but if you just let me explain..."

I turn to him. He stops talking. I really look at him. As if I'm trying to see if he's telling the truth or not.

"Not now DK I have a lot on my mind." I say softly as I look away.

"Please?"

I shake my head no.

"Then just hear me out. You don't even have to say anything."

I sigh. I guess there's really no way of getting rid of him. Besides, wasn't it earlier tonight I tried to talk to him? To be friends again? Wow was that really only a few hours ago? Seems like a lifetime to me. That was also before he punched me.

I start to rub my lip and wince.

Might as well let him talk. Maybe he can drown out the voices in my head.

I walk over to the nearest table and sit down. As I expected, Duncan follows. He sits down in the chair next to me. I don't say anything. Just wait until he talks first.

Duncan takes a deep breath, then lets it out. "Where should I begin?" Duncan says it as if he's talking to himself. And still I say nothing.

Duncan sighs. "I guess I should start with you and Veronica. I know it's stupid of me. The way I've been acting. I don't know if you know any of this, but my dad and Veronica's mom used to be high school sweethearts. But it never ended at high school. Even though they both married, they were still seeing each other. I don't know why Celeste told me, but she said that Veronica was my sister." Duncan stops.

What? His sister? Veronica Kane? No way. That means Veronica and Lily were sisters. Whoa this is mind blowing. I realized Duncan was still talking. I tuned back in.

"...But Veronica told me Keith had a paternity test, and that she's not my sister. Keith Mars is her father."

"You mean...She's not your sister?"

That must be the reason all of this started between them.

"That's why you broke up with her. You thought you were dating your sister."

Duncan nods his head yes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want it to be true. That if I said it out loud, it would come true."

"How long have you known she wasn't your sister?"

Duncan looks away. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I was about to reach over and strangle him, when he turns back to me with a sad and pleading look on his face.

"It was last week." Duncan pauses again. "The night we found out your father killed Lily."

This time I look away. I can't believe this is happening to me. Didn't this night start out fun? Wasn't I having a good time dancing with Veronica? When did it all go wrong?

Oh. Yea. It started when Duncan punched me. I look back at him. "You still love her don't you? You never stopped. You only broke up with her because you thought you had too. You still want to date her don't you? That's why you've been acting the way you were every time Veronica and I were together." Logan shakes his head. He should have known. How stupid am I?

"I thought I still loved her. All I ever thought about was getting back together. But I knew it could never happen because she was my sister. When I found out you two were together, I snapped. I lost it. I went out to my car and just started beating the shit out of it. But now," Duncan pauses. "Now things are different. When I met Cora, it was like Veronica who? Then when I got to know her better, I realized that I never felt this way about anyone before. Not ever for Veronica."

"So why did you fight me when I asked Veronica a personal, private question?"

Duncan looks down at the table. At his hands. Trying to explain his actions.

"I know I over reacted. The thought of you two getting serious, well I just snapped. I didn't mean what I said."

Duncan looks back up at me. "Veronica helped me realize that I'm not crazy. That I'm not sick. Once I realized that, everything became clear. I realized what a jerk I've been. I want to be your friend again. To be Veronica's friend. And I love Cora. I want to date her."

Whoa. Duncan and Cora? That will take some getting used too. _Kind of like the thought of you and Veronica together. Who would have thought that would happen?_

"Yea man. We can be friends again. You'll have to talk to Veronica about being her friend. And as for Cora? She's like my sister. You hurt her, and I will kill you."

"Thanks man." They stand up and hug.

---------------------------------

Alicia Jo: Lol well you will find out what Cora meant in this chapter. I'm glad you're starting to like Cora. So far she won't get in the way, hehe unless I make her. Aww, I'm glad this would have been your favorite chapter, but I couldn't have them together because they were having there own moments. Lol I hope you don't hate me for how I have Logan and Veronica in this chapter.

Angel6582: Thank you! I hope you like Duncan better in this chapter. He's not a bad guy, he's just having issues. Lol we all have those. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE VM NEWS! lol. I tried to watch lost, but I'm just not a t.v. person.

Sara: Lol didn't you know that I am also a mind reader? Lmao. He did need to be thrown over. He deserves it. Lmao Dick is a Dick. Don't hold back, let the cheer out:P Lol I have a little more Dick in this one as well.

Gossipgrl11593: Lol I'm glad you like that Veronica and Duncan have closure...It really needed to be done. As for Logan and Cora, there just friends. I think I made it clear when I had Logan say that she is like a sister to him.

BlondeNancyDrew: I like it that Duncan and Veronica are finally talking too. :P I think I answer the question of how does Cora know Lynn is alive. Hope you enjoy

Vmfan225: Hehe I knew everyone would like that Dick got thrown overboard. Yes Lynn is alive. Hope you enjoy the explanation. I'm glad you like my twist.

Shimmering Rose Petals: Lol I STILL love ur name :) Lmao and I love your review even more. Hope I answered some of your questions. Also hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kristen: Thank you :D Yea that was probably my favorite part as well. Lol Dick thinks he's a MAN, and thinks he knows what MEN need from woman. Classic. It is good that Veronica stands up for herself. I think everyone should stick up for themselves. Sends out a great message. I had a great time camping. Lmao there was a lot of mistakes, but we learned from them. And omg was it HOTT! There was no shade! But we survived. Thanks for caring. :) I feel so loved. Lol

Twisted3ljw: Dude what can I say. Lol you nailed it all. You can read my mind so freakin well. Lmao I just LOVE your reviews. You have a great way with words. Well I'll see you tomorrow at my house for this major blow out party. Love ya lots


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

------------------------------

Veronica watched Logan as he walks away without turning around.

She turned back around angrily to face Cora. "What just happened? What's wrong with Logan? Why did he just run away like that? What were you talking about?"

Cora looks undecided. "It's not my place to say."

"I'm his girlfriend. I think I have a right to know."

"You may be his girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I can tell you. It's up to him. If he wants you to know, then he will tell you. He's going through a rough time right now. If you love him, then you will be there for him. Support him, and most importantly, show him that you love him. He needs that more than anything right now. He needs all the love he can get. He's been hurt one right after another, and I don't know how much more he can take. So please, be there for him. That's all I ask."

Veronica thinks about this. '_How can I get her to tell me? I know I should just be asking Logan. After all, it sounds like it has to do with him. But how the hell does Cora know what's wrong with him? How does she know what's going on? They didn't even talk that long. How can she know everything already?_'

"How do you know what's going on in Logan's life? As far as I know, you haven't talked to him in, oh I don't know, Five years. How can you possibly know what's going on in the half hour you guys talked? I mean he may have told you the basics, but what could you possibly say to get him so upset?" Veronica presses Cora some more. Trying to get any information she can get out of her.

"I may not have talked to him in Five years, but I still know what's going on. It involves my family. Therefore it involves me. I am going to help him through this as much as I can. So if you really care about him, you will let me help. You can help too. He needs all the love he can get."

"Of course I will be there for him. What, you think I would just abandon him? I'm not like everyone else in our lives. Right now life sucks but if we, as in Logan and I, stick together, we will be just fine. I get that you used to be friends, but times are different now. I know he needs all the friends he can get right now, but I don't know you. Therefore I can't really trust you right now. Logan isn't the only one who has gone through a rough time right now. I've been there. I know what it feels like. You don't know anything about me or what I've been through."

"No offense, but how did this conversation become all about you? It sounds like you have been through a lot, and your right. I don't know a lot about you. I don't know the first thing about you. I realize that you were best friends with that girl Lily. I don't know what it's like to have a best friend die, but I do know what it's like to lose a best friend. Logan was my best friend. When he left, it was the worst thing that ever happened to me. It was like he was dead to me. I hadn't heard from him in Five years. And it's the greatest feeling to see him again. I know you can never see Lily again, but please. Try to understand what's going on."

"I'm trying. But it would help if I knew what was going on with him. How can I help if I don't know what's going on? Why won't you just tell me?" Veronica tries pleading now.

"I'm sorry. I've already told you. It's not up to me. I would tell you, but it's up to Logan. If he loves you, then he will trust you enough to tell you. I don't want to get in the middle of you too. I have my eyes set on Duncan. I know he has trouble trusting people, and you apparently have trouble trusting people. If he doesn't want you to know, well then I don't want to be the one to tell you. I'm trying to restart a friendship. I don't want to ruin it. I'm sure by the end of the night you will know what's going on. And when you do find out, it won't be from me."

"Ok fine. I get it. You won't tell me. I guess I should do what I should have done from the beginning. I'm gonna go look for Logan now, and he will tell me what's going on." Veronica gets up and starts to walk away.

Cora reaches out and grabs onto Veronica's hand. Veronica stops and looks down at Cora.

"I want to be Logan's friend again. Since I will be coming to school here next year. And if you and Logan are really serious about each other, well then that means that you will be together next year. And if anything happens between Duncan and I, well then I want to be your friend too. I like you. And I love Logan like a brother. So please, don't write me off so quickly."

Veronica sits back down. "So you and Duncan huh? I admit I didn't see that one coming. Just recently Duncan was still after me."

Cora blushes. "Duncan is a great guy. He's a little weird, but then again, who isn't? You too were serious about each other weren't you?"

Veronica nods her head. "Duncan was Lily's sister. So it was Duncan and I, and Lily and Logan. We were the Fantastic Four. We were inseparable. One day, Duncan decided to end things between the two of us. But the thing was, he didn't bother telling me about it. He just stopped seeing me. It hurt. A lot. He was my first love. Then Lily died."

Veronica stops talking. It's still hard for her to talk about Lily. Cora nods her head in understanding.

"Well if you are going to be around for as long as you say you are, I might as well start trusting you. It's not easy for me. I have been through a lot. We all have. So if you really care about Logan as much as you say you do, and that you like Duncan, you could end up breaking both there hearts."

This time when Veronica gets up and walks away, Cora lets her.

---------------------------------

Veronica walks over to where she sees Duncan and Logan hugging. '_Whoa! When did that happen? They were just fighting an hour ago and now there hugging? I seriously think I missed something here. How is this possible? Then again, why am I as shocked as I am. I mean I just had that conversation with Cora. Never would have thought that would happen. I'm glad to see that they've finally made up. A lot has happened in one night with Duncan. He's come a long way. Part of me doesn't want to trust him, but the other part believes that Celeste would really do that to Duncan. Really believe that she was protecting herself and her family by creating the cover-up._'

Veronica walks up to the two men that just pulled away from each other. "Where's my hug? Don't I get one too?" Veronica holds out her arms with a pout on her face, waiting for them to envelope her in a group hug. They turn to each other and smile a secret smile. Then they turn to her and envelope her into a bear hug.

"It's nice to see that the three of us are getting along again. Lily would have wanted it this way. I'm sure she hated to see the three of us fighting." Duncan says as he wraps his arms tighter around Veronica and Logan. "If Lily is ok with the two of you dating, then I guess I'm ok with it two. I love you guys." Duncan pulls away.

Veronica hugs Duncan. "We love you too. Don't ever doubt that. I'm glad that were all friends now. Hopefully things can go back to normal."

"Amen to that." Logan said while wrapping his arm around Veronica's waist as she puts her arm around his waist.

"Why don't you go find Cora? She would like to spend some time with you."

"All right. I'll catch up with you guys at the after Prom. Enjoy the rest of your night." Duncan walks away.

Veronica faces Logan and wraps her arms around his neck. Logan reciprocates by putting his arms around her waist. Veronica rests her head on his chest.

"What a crazy night huh?" Veronica says while she lifts her head and rests her chin on his chest, so she can look up into his eyes. "What do you say we forget what happened tonight for now, and go enjoy what's left of the night?"

Logan leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "You're too short. We need to fix that."

Veronica laughs as Logan takes her by the hand and leads her over to a private corner. He sits down and places her on his lap, where they proceed to make out.

--------------------------

Kristen: Thank you! Yea poor Logan does have to deal with another bomb being dropped, lol but that's what keeps the story interesting. I'm glad Duncan and Logan were finally able to work things out. It's about time huh. You're welcome for the feedback. There my thank you's for the people who take the time to review my story. Thanks for caring about my camping trip :)

Angel6582: Thanks :P I hope you do like Duncan more. He's not a bad person. He's just...got issues. Lmao everyone has issues at one time or another. I just don't want Veronica and Duncan getting back together, so might as well make them friends. I know this site has issues when it comes to posting links. But thanks for thinking of me in the first place. Love ya for it muahz

Alicia Jo: Only pretty good huh? Lol just teasing. Thanks for not hating me. I was going for dramatic, but I think him leaving the table worked out in the long run don't ya think? Lol yes we all know that Veronica can be very nosey. Hope I did a good job of capturing that...noseyness. Don't think of Duncan as a bad guy. We all know that he was prude (I mean in general.) He's a loving, caring guy. It just doesn't come out as much now that he was on that medication. I hope Logan works through this as well.

Od: Thanks for loving it. I hope that you continue to love it. And thanks for taking the time to review

Shimmering Rose Petals: Well I tried my best to get Veronica to interrogate Cora, but as you can tell, Cora can be VERY stubborn. Lol hopefully she can have better luck trying to get Logan to confess. ;) Cora's father now lives in the 09er area, and her mother still lives in New York. Cora is kind of going back and forth now. Hmm interesting thing about Mac. I've wondered about that too, but I dunno how (if I did), would approach it. I don't think they would mention that in the second season. It would be interesting to see Madison's reaction if they did do that though. Lmao that would be a great way to give Madison what she deserves. Lol I'm glad I still gotcha bewildered about Dick going overboard. That means I must be doing something right :) I love reading your reviews

Sara: Aww you spoil me :blushes: But I love it anyway :D Yes I'm glad that there finally friends as well. Hope you like this chapter as well. And thanks for putting a smile on my face

Pojo: I'm so excited that you would come out of hiding and let me know that you still like the story :P Lmao you're so cute with your "review-en-ish-ness-ism". That made me laugh in a good way. I think you did a great job at reviewing this chapter, so I hope that encourages you to keep reviewing. Writers can't express enough how much it means to hear from there readers. It lets them know that people are still liking the story, or hating it. So I appreciate that you would let me know. Love ya :P

Twisted3ljw: You rock my socks! We should get Kimmy to read this story. I think she would love it. Wayne sure loves it. :Blushes: I can't wait for Cali...now that I know that he would actually want us there. I sure as hell hope it would be different this time. Lots more fun ;) Dude I never saw, or thought of it as Veronica letting him down, so therefore...ummm what is it I'm looking for? Oh yea, lol. Therefore, Logan isn't gonna see it that way. Or will he? Lol. Hehe I knew you would like the voices in his head. I was just hoping that it didn't come across confusing, but so far no one seemed to be confused.

HayamaGirl: Cute name . Lol I will take GOD as a good thing. Don't worry I'm building up to the more LoVe Scenes. I had to have them make there way to each other again. So next chapter should be full of LoVe. Thanks for reviewing :)

(And thank you to the new people that keep reviewing. If it wasn't for you and the few regulars that still review (you know who you are), I wouldn't think anyone still liked this story. I know 16 chapters is alot, but I still want to keep going, and hopefully everyone else wants me to continue. Thanks for still reading this story and loving it. I love each and everyone of you MUAHZ)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

(A/N: I don't know what happened last chapter, but when I posted it, it didn't show my reviews that I wrote back to people. It took me three times to get it to stay, so I hope it doesn't happen again. Half the fun of writing this story, is replying back to people.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Shimmering Rose Petals. It was her idea to write about this. So thank her if you like this chapter.

And make sure you check out my new story called Crash. It's a new story I'm working on that will be about 5 parts long. Let me know what you think.)

---------------------

"Allright everyone grab your dates and get on the dance floor. This is the last song of the night. Prom is just about over. So grab your loved ones and hold on tight.

Logan and Veronica pull apart. Logan holds out his hand and she takes it. She slides off of his lap, and he leads her over to the dance floor, where they sway to the song of "You Got It Bad" by Usher.

_U got, u got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad_

_When you say that you love 'em_

_And you really know_

_Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more_

_Like my money, all my cars_

_(You can have it all back)_

_Flowers, cards and candy_

_(I do it just cause I'm...)_

_Said I'm fortunate to have you girl_

_I want you to know_

_I really adore you_

_All my people who know what's going on_

_Look at your mate, help me sing my song_

_Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl_

Logan looked down at Veronica and sang, "I'm your man, you're my girl, I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world."

_I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world_

Veronica looked back up to Logan and sang, "I'm your girl, you're my man, Promise to love you the best I can."

_Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man_

_Promise to love you the best I can_

When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Getting themselves riled up for the after-prom, and for Prom weekend. Veronica and Logan made there way back to the table, so everyone could meet back up. On there way to the table, they pass by a crowd that started forming around Mac and Madison who were yelling at each other.

"You bitch! I can't believe you did that too me! You are going to pay for that! I'm going to make your life a living hell from now on! You better watch your back!" Madison yells at Mac.

"I didn't even do anything. It wasn't even my fault! Don't you dare threaten me! I'm not someone you can push around so easily! You mess with me, and you mess with the wrong person!" Mac yells back.

"Ooh I'm sooo scared. I'm shaking in me stilettos! You think I'm scared of you? What can you do? Send Veronica after me? Puh-leaze! Like I'm scared of her. What can she do besides steal my boyfriend?"

"Hey! You leave me out of this. I didn't do anything to you! Why are you even bringing me into this? And if it comes down to it, I will help Mac kick your ass. But she doesn't need my help seeing as we already have all the dirt on you we need to make you miserable."

Madison turns to Veronica about to retort back, but Veronica cuts her off. "Oh yea. And why would I steal your boyfriend, when I've already sent him overboard. I guess you could say he's wet for me."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Madison shrieks. She walks up to Veronica and smacks her in the face. Veronica is shocked, and the crowd goes quiet. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE ON ME THAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I CARE?"

Veronica gets up into Madison's face. The crowd cheered. Madison looks shocked. Even a little scared. Then she gets pissed. Logan walks over to Madison and grabs onto her hand hard. He gets up into Madison's face. "Don't you EVER touch my girlfriend again!"

Mac walks over to Veronica and says, "I can handle this. It's my fight." She walks over to Logan and puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her, and she says, "I can handle this." Logan backs off and walks over to Veronica, where he puts his arms around her. Mac gets in Madison's face. "You think you're someone special because your parents are rich? Well I've got news for ya sweetie, there not really your parents." Mac smiles smugly at Madison.

Madison leans against the railing with a look of surprise on her face. "What are you talking about? You don't know anything about my parents. You lying bitch! You know you'll lose, so you'll say anything you can. Well I've got news for you. You can't win. I own you, and this school."

"You think so? Well I happen to have a best friend who is a private investigator. And my best friend happened to find out a dirty little secret about your family. You, and another child, were switched at birth."

The crowd starts to murmur. Veronica can't help the smile that's starting to cross her face.

"You think you're someone special? Someone we should suck up to? Think again."

"Why the hell would you care? What does it have to do with you? What, is your life that pathetic that you have to snoop in mine?"

"You dumb ass! How stupid can you get? Why else would I know, or care?"

Madison stops and thinks. Then her eyes widen and she laughs. "What! You mean you're the other child?" Madison laughs harder. "That's funny! I can't believe you would actually think that!"

"It's your choice whether you believe me or not. Go ahead ask your parents. I dare you."

"I don't have to ask my parents something as stupid as that. It's not like you can prove it. Why don't you run along now and get out of my face. Go back to your pathetic lives."

Madison turns to Veronica. "As for you, just because you're dating Logan, that doesn't make you anyone special now. We only put up with you because you were Lily's friend. You're still a nobody. Logan is too now that his father is a psycho killer. Don't even think about trying to fit it with us popular kids. It won't happen. You're lucky all I gave you was a trip to the dentist."

Veronica steps out of Logan's arms and gets back up into Madison's face, which happened to look scared again for a second. "You think I want to be your friend? You think I want to hang out with you're crowd? Very funny. I, unlike you, actually grew up this year. I don't care about petty, back stabbing...wenches like you! And as for the trip to the dentist, thanks to you, I was drugged and raped! I was drugged and raped from a drink that was supposed to be yours!" Veronica starts pushing Madison with her finger. "That would have never happened if you just drank that damn drink yourself! You're horny boyfriend wasn't getting any, so he decided to add a little something extra to make you...more loose." Madison looks shocked. "So if you think that for even a second that I would want to be popular again, then you've got another thing coming!" Veronica starts to turn around when Madison says something.

"Veronica, I had no idea."

Veronica whips back around. "Don't! Don't start acting like you care! You have no idea what I have been through! I don't need, or want you're pity! That's not why I told you."

Veronica turns back around and grabs onto Mac's arm and they walk away.

"What was that all about?" Veronica asks.

Corny spilled his drink on her dress. I was in the middle of congratulating him when she started yelling at me. Thanks for your help, but I could have handled it myself."

"Well when she involves my friends, and me, what can I say? I go into defensive mode. I know you can handle yourself. That's one of the things I like about you."

"Thanks Veronica. That's one of the reasons I like you too. And the fact that you help people out for money, and friends out for free."

"You wanna ride with us in our Limo?"

"Yea that would be great. Thanks for asking. I don't like the people we came with, but they needed two more people, and we needed a ride."

Logan and Corny catch up to there dates. They wrap there arms around there dates, and walk back to the table where Wallace and Georgia are waiting for them.

"We ready to head back to the car?" Wallace asks the gang.

"Yea let's go." Mac says.

"Logan! Wait up!" Cora yells as she makes her way over. Veronica can feel Logan stiffen at the sound of her voice. He slowly turns around. When she makes her way over, she has to stop to catch her breath. "I wanted to catch you before we went our separate ways. Will we be in touch again? We still need to finish our talk."

Logan sighs. "Yea we'll talk later. Right now I just want to be with my girl and forget about everything but her." Logan says as he pulls Veronica closer to his side. Veronica smiles triumpently, and Cora smirks.

"That's fine. I guess I'll call you later. Have fun tonight. Enjoy the rest of the weekend." With that said Cora turns around and makes her way over to an awaiting Duncan. He looks over and waves goodbye. Logan and Veronica wave back. They make there way over to the Limo.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up to Madison. I never liked her." Logan whispers in Veronica's ear.

Veronica looks up to Logan. "Thanks for having my back. But I could have handled it."

"I know you can handle it. But seeing someone, anyone, putting there hands on you, I just went crazy." He runs the back of his hand lightly over Veronica's bruised cheek. "I couldn't help you the first time this happened, I'll be damned if I stand back and let it happen again."

Veronica stops and kisses Logan on the lips. When she pulls back, she's smiling. "I love you Logan Echolls. I don't want anyone else in my life."

Logan smiles back. "So does this mean you'll move in with me?"

The smile stays on Veronica's face as she answers him. "Yes."

-----------------------------------------

Rhapsodysenigma: It is sooo great to have you back! I have missed you sooo much! Muahz I'm glad your computers fixed :) I was starting to get worried something happened. Keep reading, and keep loving the story. Love ya Lots!

Sara: Lol woohoo I'm someone's sunshine! Here's some more. Hope you enjoy.

Kristen: Well I'm just gonna go on and assume interesting is good :P Yea it is nice to have Duncan and Logan friends again. Everyone needs a best friend.

Slippery Dip: I've missed you! I love reading your comments, and you went away :( But your back now and that's what counts :) Lol that would have been funny if Cora did slap Veronica, but she's just looking for friends. Especially if there Logan's friends. But now you get to find out what happens when someone lays there hands on Veronica. Hope you like.

Shimmering Rose Petals: You know what, I think I'm going to take your idea and write about Mac and Madison. That should be fun to write about. So bear with me on this, and let me know what you think about it. :) Yea I love the group hug. So cute :P

Twisted3ljw: Aww shucks :blushes: Lol you spoil me :P jeep (JEEP!) Lol I meant to write keep it up. Lmao I do know that tone. That was the tone I wanted her to use.

Rosa: Lmao I love you're review the most. You're wish is my command. Here is more.

Angel6582: Thank you! I'm trying to work Wallace back into the story, and I can't bring Keith back until after Prom and maybe after Prom weekend. Depends. Lol and I'm still trying to bring Weevil back, but he wouldn't go to Prom, so that'll have to be after also.


	18. Authors Note

(A/N: Ok everyone here's the question. Does everyone want me to continue writing this story? Please leave feedback letting me know. If I get enough replies back, then I will continue this story. So let me know if you want me to continue, or to just stop writing this. Oh yea, and if I do continue, it will probably be to wrap this story up. Thanks, Heather A.K.A fyreangel5)


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

All right everyone welcome back. Lmao. Do to the OVERWHELMING feedback I have received to continue this story, I present to you my new chapter. Now if everyone has seen the new episode of Veronica Mars, you will notice the lack of LoVe towards the end, so I have decided the make this chapter chock full of sap. Lmao I have made this chapter as sappy as I possibly could. So I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. P.S. I have always wanted to continue this because I could never leave a story unfinished, I just wasn't sure people were reading it anymore because it had been a while. Boy was I wrong. So enjoy :P

-----------------

I can't believe it! Did she just say yes? She did! I pick her up around the waist and I twirl her around. I was so delirious I was laughing and smiling like a maniac. I didn't care if people around us were staring because the love I saw in her eyes and the smile on her face as she laughed along was enough to make me forget everything else.

I put her down and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my forehead on hers. "Marry me." Was my whispered response.

Wait a minute! Did I just say that out loud? I didn't even know I was thinking it. Don't look panicked! Act like you either meant it-which I do-or act like it wasn't said. But judging by the look on her face as she pulls her head back to look at me. She heard what was said.

"What did you say?" She asked with a shocked and puzzled look on her face. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" She tilts her head to the side and really looks into my eyes. I just melt inside. Since when did I become such a sap?

"Umm.." I start to say but my voice gets stuck in my throat. What do I say? I mean yea I would love to marry Veronica Mars. Have her be the mother of my kids. But do I stick with it? Or do I brush it off for now? I mean were only 17 and still in high school. We have already been through so much shit this past year…And were still together. We have made it through every obstacle together. First as friends we were always there for each other. Even when we acted like we hated each other I still thought about her and she was there for me when no one else was. And now as lovers we still have obstacles in the way. And were still here. Were still dating and we still love each other.

"Yea I did ask you to marry me. Now before you say anything, I want you to think about this. Think about everything we have been through. Then think about where we are now. Were still here Veronica. After all we've been through, you and I are still together! And if we are 100 committed to this relationship, then I know we can make it through anything. I Love You. I always have. And you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I don't want this to ever end. I know we still have things to work out, and I know we will. Because together we can do anything."

Oh great now I've done it. I've made her cry. I reach out both hands and wipe the tears from her eyes. She does the same thing to me and that's when I realize there some tears rolling down my eyes. I laugh. I really have become a sap. Veronica laughs as well. I lean my forehead against her again while we keep our hands on each others cheeks. "Take all the time you need to think about this. Just know that I Love You and I would never leave you." I whisper to her and kiss her forehead.

I pull back and stick my arm out for her. Instead she wraps one arm around my waist and puts my extended arm around her neck. I can't help the giant smile on my face as we snap back to reality and head over to the limo.

When we stop at the limo and I take off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. Then we all pile into the limo and the driver asks us where we want to go. Veronica surprises me as she speaks up and says the beach. I catch her eye and noticed the playful gleam in her eye. I smile as my heart melts even more. She whispers to me that this is for Lily. I nod my head in understanding. I know this would be the perfect way to finally say good-bye to Lily.

When no one objected, the driver nodded his head and we took off. The ride was full of everyone talking excitedly about what happened to them. We all laughed and goofed off. We had a great time. The limo stopped at the sand, and we all piled out and went our separate ways. I wrapped my arms around Veronica's shoulders, and she held her shoes in one hand. I walked side by side with our water brushing our feet. This was our time to smile and remember Lily. This is how she would want us to remember her. And this is how she would want us to say good-bye. After a while, Veronica steers us to the sand and sits me down. She sits down on me knees, drops her shoes and takes both my hands in hers. I see the serious look in her eyes, and I hold my breath in anticipation.

"I Love You Logan Echolls. Before you, I thought Duncan was the love of my life. But that, that was nothing compared to how I feel about you. You are my soul mate. We have been through everything together, and I wouldn't want it any other way. You have poured you're soul out to me tonight, and I know that you mean every word you said." She grabs my face. She leans in and whispers, "Yes Logan Echolls, I will marry you." And she kisses me.

My mind is reeling, but I can't help responding to her touch. I wrapped my arms around her waist and run my hands through her hair. I lie back on the sand and roll over. Then I pull back and stare into her eyes. I almost wept seeing the love in her eyes. Knowing that love was for me. She draws me back down for another searing kiss. After a while of making out, were finally interrupted.

We make our way back to the limo, and the driver takes us to the after prom at the school. We had a great time goofing off and playing giant twister. Around 3:30 a.m., we all pile back into the limo and start dropping people off. I walk Veronica up to her door, and she asks me to spend the night. She opens the door and grabs my shirt and pulls me into the room for a little after prom hook up if you know what I mean.

------------------

The next day Veronica woke up and smiled. She could feel Logan's arms around her waist. She kissed him on the lips, and he smiles in his sleep and pulls her closer. She laughs and rolls over. She gets up to get dressed, and he reaches over and pulls her back onto the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" he growls into her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I need to go talk to my father if we plan on going through these life altering changes."

"Well I suppose I can let you go. But not till later. Right now you're all mine."

-----------------

A few hours later, Veronica finally made it to the hospital. She walks into her father's room, and is greeted by her father and Alicia.

"Hey Alicia. Is it all right if I talked to my father alone?"

"Sure sweetie take you're time." She leans over and gives Keith a kiss. He rubs my arms as she walks out the door.

"Dad we need to talk."

"Well hello to you too Veronica. How was Prom?"

"It was great. That's actually the reason I'm here."

Keith holds up a hand. "Before you continue, there's something I need to talk to you about. I have talked this over with Alicia, and she has come to the conclusion that I was over-reacting. Making you choose that that. She's right. I don't know what got into me. I was just worried about losing the love of my life. Can you forgive you're old man?"

Veronica walks over and gives Keith a big hug. "I forgive you daddy."

Keith pats the side of his bed, and Veronica sits down. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Veronica tells him about her feeling for Logan and there decision to move in together. And that when their old enough and ready, eventually getting married.

Keith isn't too happy, but he sticks behind his daughter and her decisions. He just wants his little girl to be happy.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

Thank you everyone for all the feedback I have been receiving I'm really glad I have decided to continue this story. As for the show, I am going to try to keep this story as fluffy as I can without over doing it. P.S. GO RED SOX!

---------------------------------

While Veronica went to see her father, which I hope will go ok, I decide to get up. I knew exactly needed to be done. I needed to get in touch with my mother. So I called Duncan.

"Hello?"

"Hey DK how's it going?"

"Not bad. I'm just hanging out by the pool with Cora."

"Actually that's why I'm calling. I was wondering if I could talk to Cora. Is it ok if I come over?"

"Yea that's fine. Come on over."

After I hung up with Duncan, I take a shower and grab something to eat real quick.

------------------------------------

"Duncan don't! Don't you dare! Put me down! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Hahaha! I am Incredi-boy! Feel my super strength!"

Duncan had been carrying Cora over his shoulder, and eventually threw her into the pool.

"Wow man I didn't need to hear that."

Duncan turns around as I walk over.

"Just having some fun."

"I can see that."

"Duncan I'm gonna kill you! You're gonna pay for that!" Cora yells as she resurfaces. She finally notices me. She seems surprised. Can't blame her. I was rude. Can't blame me either. I was in shock. I still am.

"Hey Logan, How's it going?" She asks me.

"That's why I'm here. I need to talk to you."

She nods her head understandingly. She got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. I walk over to a table and I sit down and stretch my legs out.

"Is it ok if I stay, or do you two need privacy?" Duncan asks me.

"It's fine if you stay. You'll find out eventually."

Cora wraps the towel around her, and she and Duncan walk over and sit down across from me.

Duncan starts the conversation by saying, "Cora told me about you're mom. That's great news."

"That's why I'm here. I want to go visit my mother. I need to see her and talk to her."

They nod their heads. "You deserve this. You have been through hell and back. I think it's about time you got some answers." Duncan says.

Cora finally speaks up. "So why are you here? You know where my house is. You don't need directions or my permission. So why are you here?"

Cora really looks at me as she asks me those questions. I smile a real genuine smile. "After all these years apart you still know me so well."

"I know the _real _you Logan. I know the you that is buried deep down inside of you. You have been through a lot, but it's just made you stronger. You are finally getting you're life on track. You're happy Logan. And that's the way it should be. So if you need to go see you're mother, then you should do it for closure. You're going to be 18 in a few weeks. You'll be an adult. You don't need parents to have a family. That's what friends are for. And that's what Veronica is for. Go out and make your own family." Cora smiles happily at me. This makes me smile even more.

"How did I ever make it without you? I should have kept in touch over the years. And you're right, I'm here because I want us to remain friends. I still love you like a sister. And I want you back in my life. I need a woman to go to about my problems, or help on what to get Veronica. I want to make sure that were ok."

She grabs both of my hands that I had laid out on the table and squeezes them. "Of course were ok. You're my best friend. A brother I've always wanted."

I turn to Duncan and I see him smiling. So I decide to get it out in the open. "I'd like to think that we have taken our friendship to an all new level. And I think, I mean I hope that we should be open and honest with each other. No more lies, no more deceiving."

Duncan nods his head. "I think that would be the best way. I know you're trying to tell me something about Veronica, and I'm ok with it. It's time I moved on with my life as well. Which I plan on doing with Cora."

"That's great man. We've all been through a lot of shit and it's nice to see thing's starting to work out the way it's supposed too. I've asked Veronica to marry me. But not until were both ready. We still have things we need to work out before hand. That means working _everything_ out. Were going to do everything the right way this time."

Duncan and Cora look at each other. We all stand up and they wrap their arms around me.

"Whatever you decide to do, were here as you're best friends and as you're family. Now you go out there and see you're mother."

"Thanks DK. Thanks Cora. I'll let you know what happens when we come back."

I look at Duncan, and together we lift Cora up and throw her into the pool while she protests the whole time. Splashing us as much as she could before Duncan jumps in after her. I take my shoes, socks, and my shirt of and join them.

-----------------------------------

When I get back to Veronica's house, she was already there making dinner. I close the door behind me and walk over to her where I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her on the neck. She leans into me, then turns around and kisses me on the lips. When she pulls back, she looks me up and down and laughs. "You're all wet! What have you been up to? Never mind I don't want to know. You're just in time for dinner."

"Great then we can talk about our day. I'll set the table." I smile as I picture this happening in our own house. This is how it should be.

During our candle light dinner, she told me how things went good with her father. I told her how I went to Duncan's house and talked to him and Cora. I tell her how Cora dropped the bomb that my mother was indeed alive and living in New York with Cora's mother. Veronica was shocked. And she jumped up and ran over to me and threw her arms around me. I sit her down on my lap, and tell her how we should make plans to go to New York and talk to my mother. I told her how I want her by my side like she has been ever since I found out my mother was missing. She kisses me and tells me of course she would go with him.

Afterwards we make our way into the living room and put on "A Walk to Remember." We cuddled up throughout the whole movie until the end when Veronica started sniffling. I handed her some tissues and kissed away her tears. We turned off the TV and went to bed.

------------------------------

BlondeNancyDrew: You're very welcome. That episode really was torture. I'm glad I could make up for it. That was my plan lol.

SpikesSpecialFriend: Lol I'm glad I could amuse you

Jacedes: I did keep going! Lol that sappiness was just perfect timing. Hehe I wanted the proposal to be spontaneous. And for them to really think about it.

Woody-Bennet: I'm not a fan of sap either, but I needed it after that first episode. Lol so I'm gonna try to keep this story sappy without over doing it.

Ksrli: lol yea it was sweet huh. Glad you enjoyed.

Vm1fan225: Lol I needed a LoVe fix just as much as you did. I'm so glad I could make you so happy

Sara: Lol I know how you feel. I almost stopped watching the show as soon as she started making out with Duncan. Lmao you made me laugh out loud with the bucket catching the sap. Thank you for the laugh. We are going to need as much as we can get to get through this season. So thank you.

Slipper Dip: Who would have thought one word could bring so many good feelings. Lol I love it!

Kristen: Thank you for still wanting to read this story! I keep saying is that all this show needs is some honesty, so I try to make them as honest as possible. Yes thanks to Alicia, lol I knew I liked her for a reason.

ShimmeringRosePetals: Yea that was a nightmare that I wished to wake up from. I don't know how I'm going to handle the 2 of them together like that. I'm glad I decided to keep writing as well. As for the cases to solve, I was never any good at that, but maybe I'll do one before I end this story.

Twisted3ljw: Lol I told ya there was a lot of sap, but I really needed it. lol sapperific I like it. Yea Keith doesn't want to lose Veronica, lol and you know the power woman have over guy's decisions. Besides we all know Keith was over exaturating. Wow that's a hard word to spell.

Rhapsodyenigma: Yea my favorite person is back I told you I would keep my promise. Yes we can all use all the fluff we can get.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

Pardon my airplane language. Lol I have never flown first class, therefore I have no idea what it looks like. Lol and I never really listened to the announcements on the intercom telling people what planes are loading what section, so bear with me on this. Hope you enjoy.

Sorry this took me so long to update :( But I hope this makes up for the wait. So enjoy!

-----------------------

"Is everything packed?" Logan asks Veronica as he carries all of his bags over to the door. He turns around and sees her walking over with her luggage. "Yea I'm all set." Veronica says to Logan as she stops in front of him and puts down her bags. "When is the limo getting here?" Veronica asks.

"In a few minutes. You sure we have everything?" Logan asks as he wraps his arms around Veronica's waist and pulls her in closer and kisses her on the forehead. Veronica responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes everything is all set. Were just waiting on the limo. Backup is staying with Wallace. There's nothing to worry about here."

"I'm not worried, I just want everything to go right. I want everything to be perfect, and that's including having all our stuff with us. That's all."

"Whatever we forget, we can just buy when we get there." Just then they hear a beeping coming from outside. "The limos here. Let's bring everything out there." Logan says as he reluctenlty starts to let go of Veronica. She responds by wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, and kisses him on the lips. They pull apart and grab all there luggage and make there way to the limo.

-----------------

As they were waiting to board the plane, Veronica was looking around nervously and ringing her hands together while holding the itinerary. Logan was looking through his bag to make sure he had everything, when his arm brushed against Veronica's. She jumped and let out a little squeek. Logan looks over at her and starts laughing. "What was that?" He asks her as she looks over at him looking somewhere between wanting to kill him and looking scared. "Nothing. You scared me that's all."

"All I did was brush my arm against yours. What's the matter with you?" He put his bag to the side and continued to stare at Veronica who wouldn't look him in the eye. More like looking at his eyebrows. "Nothings wrong. I wasn't paying attention, and you caught me by surprise. Is that a crime?"

Logan really looks at Veronica. "Look me in the eye and tell me that's all it was." Veronica finally brings her eyes down to meet his. She starts to blush as he starts smiling. "I think there's more to it than that. I think your afraid of flying."

Veronica tries to scoff. "Oh please. Where did you get that from? What does zoning out have to do with a fear of flying?"

_**Atention everyone on Flight 231. We are now seating first class. I repeat Flight 231 we are now seating first class.**_

Veronica jumped again, and this time dropped the itinerary. "Hah! I knew it! Veronica Mars does have a weakness."

She smacks Logan on the arm. "I do not! I wasn't expecting to board so soon. Grab your shit and lets get going." Logan rubs at his arm as he openly laughs, which causes Veronica to send Logan the death stare. They grab there luggage and make there way to wait in line. When it was there turn to board the plane, Veronica visably froze. "I thought you weren't afraid." Logan whispers in her ear causing her to shriek.

"Move it lady! I don't want to miss my flight!" Someone from behind yells. More people yell there agreement. Logan nudges her from behind, and she slowly makes her way onto the plane.

Once they find there seats and store there luggage, they sit down. Veronica has the aisle seat, and she immediately reaches over Logan and shuts the window pane. She faces the front of the plane, and grabs a steady hold on the bars. Every once in a while reminding herself to breath.

Logan however, was trying to be a gentleman and not laugh in her face. He wrapped his right hand around her left hand and gently squeezed it. She would not look at him. But that was fine for him. As long as she knew he was there for her.

After the stewardesses explained the safety tips and everything, the captain came on the intercom and explained some more things. When the plane started taking off, Veronica held her breath and held onto the bars as tight as she could while she snapped her eyes closed. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Think about something else. Think about umm...think about...pretty purple butterflys with pink polka dots. Yea think about those. Watch them fly around...oh god there flying. I think I'm gonna be sick._

Veronica opens her eyes and reaches in front of her for the barf bag. Mean while Logan watches her fumble around on the seat in front of her. She looks slightly green. _Were not even off the ground yet and she looks sick. This can't be good. I think she's looking for the barf bag._

Logan reaches for Veronica's hands and turns her body around to face him. She turns to him with a look of pure terror on her face. She's starting to sweat and she's breathing heavy. Her eyes start tearing up. _This is serious. She really is afraid._ _Think Logan. How can you comfort her? Make her forget about her fears._ Logan pulls her closer to him as the plane lifts off the ground and starts making its way upwards. Logan wrap his arms around her shaking body and holds her as tightly as he can without hurting or suffocating her. She responds by hugging him in a bone crushing hold. Now she's not the only one breathing funny. He doesn't dare let go. Finally when the seatbelt light comes off, Logan starts to loosen her grip on his body. She responds, so he completely unwraps them and notices that she fell asleep. He lifts up the arm rest inbetween them and leans against the window and has Veronica's head rest against his chest. Logan fell asleep immediately. They stayed that way for 6 hours, until the stewardess walked by and woke them up.

"Excuse me. Sorry to wake you up, but we are about to desend and we need you two to put your seatbelts back on."

They sit up and put there seatbelts back on. Logan looks at Veronica, but she's too busy trying to wake up to notice that the plane is descending. That is until the wheels hit the pavement and lurches a little. Veronica jumps a mile in her seat and screams. She wraps her hands around her mouth and buries her head in her chest. Logan pulls her towards him and rests her head against his shoulder. When the plane comes to a full stop and everyone gets up to get there luggage and make there way off the plane, they continue to stay the way they are.

Finally when theres only a few people left, they pull apart and unbuckle there seatbelts. They gather there carry-ons, and make there way off the plane. They walk over to the baggage claim, and gather there luggage. They make there way over to the rentals, and hop into a limo. On there way to Cora's dad's house, Veronica turns to Logan and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. When they pull apart, Veronica smiles. "Thank you for what you did. You have no idea how much you helped me."

Logan smiles. "My pleasure. But if I knew it would include you groping me on the plane, I would have done it sooner. Ouch!"

Veronica laughs as she swats at his arm. "I did not _grope_ you! I was holding on for dear life! There's a difference."

"Mmhmm I'm sure there is. Just make sure you do it more often. I've always wanted to get freaky on an airplane. 1000's of miles up in the air."

The limo stops in front of a house. Logan and Veronica stare at it. "Damn this is where Cora lives? I'm impressed." Veronica says as she stares at the house in amazement.

Logan seems offended. "This? This is nothing. You should see the house I used to live in. That's way better than this. After all her father was Aaron's manager."

"Oh I'm sorry did I offend 'the great Logan Echolls' because I was impressed by a house that would fit my whole apartment complex? What was I thinking?"

Logan continues to look insulted. "Yea you did offend 'the great Logan Echolls.' But I don't mind because our new house is going to be twice the size of this house."

Veronica looks surprised. "And what, are we supposed to do with a house, or should I say castle, that big?"

Logan smiles as he wraps her up into a hug. He whispers in her ear. "Fill the whole house with our children and animals. We are going to have a huge family you and I. We are going to make up for the lack of family we have now."

Veronica can't help as a smile comes across her face as she pulls back. "That sounds great. Just as long as you plan on carrying all those children for 9 months at a time." And she gets out of the limo. Logan smacks her on the ass and follows her out.

They simultaneously stare at the house. Veronica wraps her hand around Logans and gently squeezes it. Returning the favor. Logan smiles, and they make there way up to the door.

After the second ring of the doorbell, the maid opens the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yea my name is Logan Echolls. I'm a friend of Cora, and she told me my mother was staying here. Can I go in and see her?"

The maid looks nervously behind her. She turns back to them and says, "One minute please." She closes the door on them, and they can hear her walking away.

----------------------

Twisted3ljw: Thank you for liking my chapter a lot! You really understand my meaning. Lol I guess I'm not your Heatherosexual mate for nothing! Lmao :( The Red Sox lost!

:( That's ok because so did the Yankees

Kristen: Thank you. I am trying to keep them honest. It's the best way for everyone. Lol A Walk To Remember is my chic flic. Shane West is Hott! Lmao

HayamaGirl: Yea It would be hard to see him watching that movie, but all guys have a soft spot. You know I thought the same thing about being less addicted to Fanfiction the 2nd season, yet here I am still writing and still reading. O well. Lmao glad I could be the cause of this :insert evil laugh here:

Shimmering Rose Petals: Lol I'm hesitant to make a case. I don't know why. But I'll see what I can do.

Sara: hehe OMG I LoVed me some half naked Logan tonight. Hehe. It was no squee, but it was close enough!

Cari: Lmao I see your name and I think of the Incredibles...the babysitter...Lmao gotta love the Jack Jack Attack! Anyways, thank you for loving this story

Angel6582: Thank you! 3 I know I need a mystery, but I'm trying to end this story. Lmao. Maybe my next fic will be umm what's the word. mystery packed. Lol.

Rhapsodyenigm: Lol you are my favorite people person...lol oops I mean person people. Then again, I think it's the same thing. I am working on adding angst. The next chapter should have some. Thanks for sticking with me Muahz love ya lots!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

Ok everyone heres the deal. I've had to sit down and really think about this chapter. I had two routes I could go with this one.

The first would be to keep the path I'm going. Which is to end this story. You know have Lynn answer the door and explain what happens. Then Veronica and Logan move in together...yadya yadya yadya,sap sap sap. Lol

OR I could make everyone happy and turn this next part of the story into a case. Did you know that I came up with at least 10 different ways to have someone answer a damn door? (Lmao now I know how Rob Thomas and the writers must have felt at the end of Season 1) It's crazy the many directions you can go with one topic.

P.S. I am no where near being rich, so I have no idea what a day in the life of a rich person would be. So if it seems off, lol it's cuz I can't really imagine doing what they do on a regular basis. Anyway, here it is. Let me know if I made a good choice and what you think about it.

---------------------------------------

Veronica squeezes my hand. I turn and give her a tight smile. "What's taking so long?"

"It's a big house. I'm sure it will be a while before she finds them." Veronica tries to sound reassuring.

A few minutes later and I start to get antsy. I can't stand this waiting when she could be right behind this door. I put my hand on the door knob and start to turn it when I feel a tugging on my other arm.

"What are you doing? You can't just walk into the house un-invited."

"I'm a friend of the family. I'll be damned if I let a maid get in the way of me seeing my mother for the first time in a while."

"I know how your feeling Logan, but lets be reasonable."

"One more minute Veronica, then I'm making my way into that house, and you can't stop me."

Veronica thinks about this. Then she shakes her head. "Fine. One more minute."

When a minute comes around, I put my hand on the door knob again. I look over to see if Veronica is going to try and stop me again. When she doesn't, I take a deep breath and open the door.

I look around, but I don't see or hear anyone. So I walk farther into the house as I let the memories of the layout wash over me. I walk through the living room where Cora and I used to watch scary movies and throw popcorn at each other. Then we walked through the kitchen where we used to make Ice Cream Sundaes. I half smile at the memory. I make my way through the sliding door and outside to the pool area. I look around but I don't see anyone there. Where could they possibly be? Maybe I should check the house again. I think as I hear someone behind me.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait outside?"

I turn around and look at the maid who was standing just outside the sliding door. "Yea well you were taking too long. So I invited myself in. Where is she?" I can't help sounding forceful on that last part.

The maid still looks nervous. " I'm sorry but it seems that Ms. Harty has stepped out for the moment. I'll be sure to let her know that you came. Mr. Echolls I presume?"

"You can _presume_ all you want." I can't help saying snottily as I walk back into the living and drag Veronica along with me. I sit down on the couch and rest my ankle on my opposite knee. The maid follows, though she looks surprised. Like she doesn't know what she should do. "I'm sorry but Ms. Harty isn't here. She won't be back for a while. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave and come back some other time."

"I'm not interested in whether Tammy is is here or not. What I'm interested in is seeing my mother. And I'm not leaving until I see her." I lean over and grab the remote sitting on the glass table in front of me and turn on the t.v.

"Excuse me but where is the bathroom?" I turn to Veronica to see that she's asking the maid. Veronica gives me a reasurring smile. Almost like she knows something. I turn to the maid who's face seems to be getting madder and madder the longer we sit here. "It's down the hall. Second to last door on the right." I turn back to Veronica just in time to see her leaning towards me. She gives me a peck on the lips and says that she'll be right back.

----------------------------------------

When Veronica makes her way down the hallway, she makes sure she checks every door along the way to see what is behind them. When she gets to the end of the hallway, she makes her way up the stairs. When she finally finds one of the door she is looking for, she gently closes it behind her. She looks around. Nothing seems to be out of order. It looks like someone is living in this room. _Hopefully this is the right door. Let's see what we have here._ Veronica very quickly searched the room. When she was finished, she made her way downstairs and over to Logan who was still sitting casually on the couch while the maid was staring at him with disdain, and maybe a tint of fear.

Veronica walked over and stood in front of the maid and smiles widely. "Hi I'm Veronica and you are?" Veronica gives the maid a questioning look. The maid looks her over and decides she can trust her. "Helga."

"It's nice to meet you Helga. Are you the only one here right now?" Helga nods her head. "Si. It's just me."

"That must be nice to have a whole house to yourself. Tell me something Helga. Logan and I are here visiting for a few days, and I was just wondering what there was to do around here. Any recommendations?"

"I don't know. All I do is work." Veronica pretends to look sad by this news. "Do you know what Ms. Harty does on a regular day?"

Helga seems to consider this question. "Well she starts her day off with a personal trainer. Then she makes her way to a spa. After that she goes out for lunch with the girls. I'm afraid there's nothing too interesting, unless you like going to spa's."

Veronica pretends to look intrigued. "You bet I am. That sounds wonderful. Do you know the name of it? You know what, it's 10:00. Do you think Ms. Harty is there right now? That would be swell if she was. Then I would have someone to keep me company. It would be my first time at a spa."

Helga frowns. "I guess she would be there now. I think it's time you kids left. I have work to do." Helga starts to shoo Veronica. She walks over to Logan who turns away from the t.v. with a slight smile on his lips. Veronica takes the remote out of his hand and turns the t.v. off. "Well dear it looks like were waisting our time. I think it's time for you to take me to that spa. Think of how relaxing it will be for the both of us."

"what ever you say sugarpuss." Logan lets Veronica take his hand and pull him off the couch. "Oh and one more thing." Veronica says to Helga. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know what hotels are around here?"

---------------------------

"Ok Veronica when are you going to let me in?" I ask as were back in the Limo on our way to the spa."

"Why whatever do you mean honey? I just want to be pampered by some buff, muscular men. That's all I ask for on this vacation." Veronica smiles playfully at me as she runs her foot up and down my leg. I lean in and growl in her ear. "You have one right here in front of you. What do you need those guys for? I can satisfy you just fine."

Veronica laughs. "Whatever you say Logan." The Limo stops and they make there way out to the spa.

"Excuse me, but I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. She might already be in there." Veronica looks worried.

The receptionist smiles. "Sure what's her name?"

Veronica looks relieved. "Tammy Harty."

The receptionist "Hanna" looks the name up in the computer. "She is here. She just arrived a few minutes ago. Would you like me to tell her your here, or would you just like to go in."

Veronica smiles. "I'd like to just go in thank you. Which way is it?"

Hanna leads me and Veronica towards the back. She opens a door and leads us over to a waiting area. There's a few men and woman in there already.

"Tammy Harty, your friends are here." Hanna says just before she turns around and leaves. Ms. Harty had been reading a magazine, and looks up in surprise. She sees me and Veronica standing by the door. I walk over to her with Veronica right behind me. "Hey Ms. Harty." She still looks surprised. "It's me Logan Echolls."

A hand reaches up and covers her mouth. "Oh my. Logan Echolls? What are you doing here?" She asks as she stands up. She takes me into a hug and I notice she still smells like Vanilla. She looks the same too. "How long has it been? Five years? My have you grown up." She actually looks happy to see me. "Yea it's been a while."

"What brings you back here to New York?"

"I ran into Cora. She told me I could find my mother here with you. Where is she? Where is my mother?"

--------------------------

Sara: Aww:( Well I hope the show didn't ruin you enjoying my story.

Jacedes: Yea I'm glad everyone is ok with it as well. Lol well Veronica does need a weakness, and what a perfect way for Logan to find out :P

Kitty: Thank you for still LoVing this story lol. I can't wait to see what happens with Logan's mom as well. Lol just because I write the story, doesn't mean I know what's going to happen next.

Kristen: Thank you! Yes it is about time we saw a vulnerable side. No one is as strong as she pretends to be. We all have our weaknesses. Damn I missed Shane West on ER :(

Twisted3ljw: Lol ok here is the update. Lol I still haven't made a decision. Now I have more time to think about it.

Anon: Well whoever you are, I'm glad your enjoying this story. But I do have 3, now 4 more chapters that you can read. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Shimmering Rose Petals: Aww you have a fear of flying :( Lol ok so maybe the barfing this was a little much, lol but I'm not afraid of flying so I had no idea what it really feels like. Dun Dun Dun lol hopefully there will be a case. It's ok you took some time, I'm just glad that you did review :)

Rhapsodysenigma: I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean? Am I doing something different with this story? Lol please let me know what you mean. I'm not changing things intentionelly... :blushes: Thanks for the comments Love you too!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

I would have has this chapter up sooner, but it was my birthday yesterday. And I knew that if I didn't do it now, it wouldn't be up til like thurs. So enjoy and let me know what you think.

---------------------------

"You're mother?" Ms. Harty's asks with a look on her face like she's confused.

"Yes that's what I said. My mother. Where is she? Is she here getting a massage? Where?"

Ms. Harty's eyes shift nervously around the room. Her eyes landed on Veronica. "Well hello there. Logan why didn't you introduce you're guest? I'm Tammy Harty, Cora's mom. But you already knew that. What's you're name dear?"

"Veronica Mars. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Great you've met. Now can we get back to the topic at hand? I'm not going to keep asking you." Logan says while trying to keep his temper at bay.

Ms. Harty's face falls. "Alright dear. Just let me get dressed and then we can talk.

**Back at the Harty House**

The three of them are sitting down at the dining room table while Helga served lunch. Ms. Harty goes on and on about nothing in particular. Mostly how her life has been like since the divorce. More and more Logan figets in his chair while he eats as he waits for the news on this mother.

..."Then one day my oldest and dearest friend that I haven't seen in five years shows up on my door step."

Logan snaps back to attention as he whips his head toward Ms. Harty. _Now were finally getting to what I want to hear._

"As you can tell Logan, I'm talking about you're mother. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was to see her there. I ushered her into the house and into the living room so we could sit down and have a talk. She told me how she left Aaron and she had no where to stay. So of course I told her she could stay here with Cora and I."

"That's all she told you? Did she say how she left him?"

"Well it was night time. We didn't stay up for very long. You're mother had just traveled a long way and she was tired. So I led her up to one of the guest bedrooms where she would stay for however long she would need too."

"More coffee ma'am?"

"Why thank you Helga I would love some more. All this talking is leaving me parched."

Logan looked at Veronica just in time to see her eyes roll. Logan extends his hand out and takes one of her hands on her lap into his and squeezes it. A smile spreads across her lips as he turns his attention back to Ms. Harty.

"Now where was I? Ah yes. You're mother stayed with me even when Cora decided to spend her senior year with her father in Neptune. Why she would choose to do that I will never know. Anyway, you're mother would go on and on about how sorry she was for leaving you there all alone. She wishes that she would have taken you with her away from that dreadful man. Though I don't know how he could be dreadful. He was always so nice when we were neighbors. Such a sweet man..." Ms. Harty trails off in thought.

Logan gets an oh-gag-me look on his face and Veronica looks like she's going to be sick. "So where is my mother now?"

"huh?" Ms. Harty says as she comes out of her daydream. "Oh, right. Well she was here up until yesterday. I haven't seen her since we had yoga class together in the ball room. Her stuff is still here upstairs."

"Logan gets red in the face. "Yesterday! She was here yesterday! And Cora had known all along! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Logan yells as he stands up. Veronica stands up as well and tugs on his arm. Logan tries to calm down.

"Is it ok if we go up to Lynn's room? Look around and see if maybe she left something behind that would tell us where she went?" Veronica asks for Logan.

"Why yes dear that's a good idea. He room is upstairs and all the way on the end."

Before Veronica can get a thank you out, Logan is already dragging her towards the stairs. She looks over at his other hand when she hears a noise. He's playing with the lighter that Lynn left for her son.

Logan's surprised as Veronica leads the way to a door at the end of the hallway and makes her way into the room. She places him on the bed and goes over to the closet. She stands on her tippy toes as she reaches for the box on the top shelf. She finally manages to grab it and walks back over to the bed where she sits down next to her.

"Should have known you already scoped out the place." Logan says with a shocked look still on his face. "Don't know why or how you still amaze me."

Veronica smiles. "I learned from the best." She takes the lid off of the box and places it besides her on the bed. Logan scoots closer to get a better look. She takes out a piece of paper and shows it to Logan. "Vincent Vanlowe. Isn't he some private dick back in Neptune?" Logan asks as he searches the paper for more clues.

Veronica nods her head yes. "He's a low-life who would do anything for money." She puts the paper to the side and takes out a framed picture. Logan stares at it in shock. It's an autographed picture of Aaron and some guy standing next to a red car. The autorgraph says, "All these years, still on the long haul?"

"I don't get it? What's my mother doing with this stuff?"

"My guess is that maybe she's working with Vinnie to get information about Aaron. Maybe she found out too much and she's on the run again. We need to find out where she went."

"And how do we do that?" Logan looks at Veronica with a sad/confused look on his face. Veronica leans over and kisses him on the lips. "You're so cute when you do that." She sits up and pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Hi Mr. Vanlowe it's Veronica Mars."

"Why Ms. Mars. What a surprise. So, uh, what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to ask you a question."

"Fine. But what makes you think I'll help you out?"

"I'll get you some more Neptune high mint cookies."

"Alright Veronica ask you're question."

"What exactly do you know about Lynn Echolls?"

Pause. "Lynn Echolls? Isn't she dead?"

"Oh I think you know better than anybody else how she's doing. Why were you helping her out?"

"Look I don't know where you got you're 'sources' from, but I wasn't hired by Lynn, I was hired to _look_ for her. You know how it is. Husband's think their wives are cheating on them. Now is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Mars?"

Veronica's face shows shock as his words absorb. "What did you find out?" The words come out just a little more than a whisper.

"What's in it for me?"

Veronica thinks about this. "How about the next few clients my father gets, I'll send them you're way."

Now it's Vinnie's turn to think about it. Finally he talks. "Aaron hired me to find his wife because he heard Lynn might still be alive. I tracked her down to New York. Aaron paid me, and that was the end of it."

"When did you tell him about this?"

"Last week. Before he was arrested for trying to murder you. He did mention something about a Curly from The Long Haul. Whatever that means."

"Thanks Vinnie I'll make sure to send over some clients." Veronica hangs up the phone.

"Well?" Logan asks anxiously.

Veronica looks at him with sad eyes. "It seems Aaron found out Lynn is still alive. He paid Vinnie to look for her, and from the looks of it, he found her."

Veronica takes her Laptop out of her bag and turns it on. "Whats that for? What are you looking for?"

"Well Vinnie did say that Aaron mentioned something about a Curly from The Long Haul." Veronica looks up the names of everyone who worked on The Long Haul. Finally she finds what she's looking for, Stunt Coordinator David 'Curly' Moran. She draws up his picture, and sure enough, he's the same guy in the autographed photo. "That's our guy."

Logan jumps up and starts pacing the room. "So what does this mean? That this _Curly_ guy kidnapped my mother because my father sent him after her? So how do we find her now?"

"Easy. We find out where he is now. I get his number and call him."

Logan stops pacing and just looks at her. He shakes his head and laughs. "I forget how good you are sometimes. Let's do it. I want to find her now."

--------------------------

Luvlogan-sara: Lol. Thank you so much for recommending my story on other forums, that means soo much to me :tear: Lol never thought my first story ever would turn out this way.

Shimmering Rose Petals: Well soon you will find out where Lynn is. Lol well I think Meg was punished enough with being in a coma and all. Hmm maybe there's more to the maid then we think...

Kristen: Thank you Thanks for liking my 'detective work' I managed to pull together. Lol. I will try to give all the LoVe moments I can :P Thanks for recapping what you did see of ER.

Rhapsodysenigma: It's all good I forgive you, you just confused me that's all. Lol. Hope you're in a better mood now :) Love ya lots!

Wickedshizit: Thanks I'm so glad you read and love this story I get depressed too :( all that lack of LoVe :(

Twisted3ljw: Lol so I guess I have finally chosen which path to go. Thanks for sticking it out with me. Love ya more.

Rockerchick


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

Wow I can honestly say that I haven't haven't been able to get into this story as much as I used to be. I'm just glad I stuck with it. I had a fantastic time writing this chapter. I hope everyone likes it as much as I did. Also, shout out to rhapsodysenigma. Hope this helps cheer you up :P

--------------------------------

Veronica finds Curly's phone number and calls him. Logan continues to pace the room. Finally the answering machine picks up. "This is Curly. Can't make it to the phone right now. You know what to do at the beep." **Beep**. "Hi Curly this is Alyson Hannigan. I'm looking for a stunt man for this new movie were filming called "Busted." If you're interested, please call me back at 555-0592. Thank you for you're time." Veronica ends the call and calls her voice mail. "Hey this is Alyson Hannigan, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, but please leave you're name and number, and I will get back to you asap."

Logan stops pacing and sits down next to Veronica. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we look around some more and hope we find out some more clues."

For the next hour they searched through everything tirelessly for they hadn't had any sleep since the night before and the jet lag was starting to kick in. They pass out on the bed. "Did you find anything?" Veronica asks Logan."

"Well I found out what kind of underwear she wears, which by the way, I did not need too know. What about you?"

Well I did find this letter. It was hidden under the bed."

"What does it say?"

To whom this may concern,

If anyone finds this letter please know that my life is in danger. My husband has hired someone to find me. I believe this person is dangerous. I see him watching me, and I know that he has a gun. If you find this note, it means that he has already found me. I have been watching him, and he was staying at the Sheradon Hotel. Please help me.

From,

Lynn

"Why didn't you say anything when you found it!" Logan accusses as he rips the note out of her hand and scans the note closely for more clues.

"I just found it folded up. Give me a break I didn't know what it was."

Logan jumps up and walks over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Veronica asks curiously.

Logan opens the door and turns back to her impatiently. "Where else would I go? I'm going to the Sheradon Hotel. My question to you is why aren't you right behind me?"

"Look I know you're anxious to find you're mother, but don't take it out on me. I'm here to help you. I want to help her just as much as you do. Now let's go were wasting time." Veronica brushed by Logan as she walks through the door and into the hallway. Logan growls. "You drive me crazy woman!"

"Then half of my job is complete."

--------------------

"Welcome the the Sheradon Hotel. How may I help you this fine morning?"

"Thanks Rebecca. You sure can help me. I'm looking for my Uncle Moran. David Moran. I just flew out here, and I wanted to surprise him, but I don't know what room he's staying in. Could you please tell me what room he's staying in?"

Rebecca types his name into the computer. "I'm sorry but it seems you're Uncle isn't here anymore. He signed out yesterday."

Veronica puts a sad look on her face. "What? no! He said he would be here til at least tomorrow. What am I supposed to do now? Did he say where he was going? Was he with anyone?" Veronica looks at Rebecca with hope in her eyes.

"Actually I was the one who checked him out. I remember him. He was with a lady. Now that I think about it, she seemed upset. Almost like she was scared. If I remember correctly, he took a taxi. the same taxi driver's are here today. Maybe they can help you out."

"The woman..." Logan asks anxiously. "What did she look like?"

"Well she had short hair. Almost shoulder length. And it was brown with blonde streaks. She had sunglassess on, and she had big lips. Very pretty."

"Thank you so much for you're help. I just hope I find him before I have to leave again." Veronica says as she grabs Logan's arm and they start to walk away.

"You're welcome dear. Anything I can do to help." Rebecca says to their retreating forms.

They make their way over to the cab drivers where they were all standing around waiting for people. "Excuse me, but have you seen this man?" Veronica asks as she holds up Curly's picture. "He's my Uncle and I really need to find him."

One man steps forward. "I remember him. And his lady friend he had with him. Very hot."

Logan takes a threatening step forwards, but Veronica holds him back. "Do you remember where he went? I really need to see him."

The guy thinks about it. "Si, I remember. Was an unusual request. He asked to go to Hell's Kitchen."

"Could you please take us there? That would mean so much to me." Veronica pastes on a fake smile.

"Sure little thing anything for you." He walks over to a taxi and gets in.

"Down boy. He's our only hope right now." Veronica whispers to Logan who started advancing on the man.

-------------------------------------

"This is it. This is where I dropped him off."

"Thank you so much for all of you're help." Veronica says as she pays the driver. "Glad I could help. You just be careful. This isn't a safe neighborhood." He takes the money and when they get out of the taxi, drives away.

"This is it. Are you ready?" Veronica asks but stops short as Logan starts to walk up the stairs. "Ok I guess that's a yes."

Logan rings the bell. Finally someone opens the door. "Yes?" He ask's in a rude voice.

"Yes hi. I'm looking for my Uncle. He just came here yesterday. He was with a woman. Brown hair with blonde streaks. Have you seen them?"

"Yea. they rented the room on the third floor." The guy answered as he held the door open for them. Once they were in the door, the land lord closes the door and walks away to a room down the hall where he slams the door. They jump back from the noise of the door slamming. Veronica shivers.

Logan grabs onto her hand, and slowly leads them up the stairs. They made it up to the third floor where they notice there are four doors. Two on each side.

"Great! What are we supposed to do? Knock on every damn door!"

"How about we listen to what is going on behind each door? Then decide what to do?" Veronica suggests.

"Fine." Logan huffs as he makes his way down the left side. Veronica shakes her head. "Boys." She mumbles under her breath. "I swear. There such babies."

"What was that?" Logan asks as he turns away from the door he had his ear on.

"Nothing sweetheart. I was just admiring you're backside."

"Thought so. But maybe a little less admiring and a little more ease dropping. Were trying to find my mother or have you forgotten?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Yes dear. Whatever you say dear." Veronica says sarcastically as she makes her way up to the first door. She listens closely but soon backs away laughing when groaning and moaning could be heard clearly from the other side.

"What's so funny?" Logan hisses from the second door he's checking out.

"Can't you hear it? I mean it's kind of obvious what's going on behind this door." Veronica says trying to hold in her laughter as she makes her way to the second door.

"You're just jealous cuz we do it much better." Logan comments.

"Jealous? Where did jealous come from? Who said anything about jealous?" You're so full of it." Veronica whispers back in mock anger.

"You know you love me sweet lips." Logan smacks a kiss in her direction.

"Jackass!" Veronica turns her back on him and puts her ear up against the door. She lets out a little squeal of shock when she feels Logan push his body against hers. He grinds into her backside. She tries to hold her moan from slipping past her lips.

"What was that you called me?" Logan breathes heavily into her ear causing her to forget everything but the feel of him behind her.

"Uhh..." Veronica manage to get out. Logan pulls back. "That's what I thought."

"Hey!" Veronica whisper yells at Logan as she turns around to face him and puts her hands on her waist.

All of a sudden they can hear yelling coming from the door behind Veronica. They both turn around and put there ear against the door. They shouting is muffled, but there's no denying it. It's Lynn's voice screaming back on the other end.

Logan and Veronica look at each other in schock. Logan holds up three fingers. He slowly counts down until there's no fingers left. They back up against the other wall, and run into the door with their shoulders. The door hinges shatter, and they stumble. Veronica falls onto her knees, but Logan manages to keep his balance. He lifts her up.

"Freeze!" Logan bellows in his deepest voice he can manage. Though there was no need to say it as they all stare at each other in surprise.

"Logan?" Lynn whispers.

"Mom?" It's really you?" Logan whispers back.

Meanwhile Veronica takes in her surroundings. She see's Curly on one end and Lynn on the other. She see's Curly pull out a gun and start to aim at Lynn. Without thinking Veronica launches herself across the room and collides with Lynn just in time to hear the gun go off and hear Logan scream "NO!"

Lynn and Veronica fall to the ground. Logan starts to run over to them as Curly starts to run for the door. Logan sticks out his leg and trips Curly. Curly falls and lands on his face. Logan runs over to his two woman just as he can hear doors start to open and close. Logan pulls Veronica off of Lynn and he notice's there's blood all over Lynn's shirt.

"Mom! Oh god you've been shot! NO! You're going to be ok. I'll take care of you. You can't get rid of me anymore. I love you mom." Logan manages to choke out around his sobs. Lynn's hands go up to her chest and feels around. She pulls he hands up and looks at the blood on them. "Honey, it's not my blood."

"What?" Logan reels backwards as her words sink in. "Veronica!" Logan yells as he turns to his side and looks down at Veronica. She's on her side gripping at her chest.

"Oh god Veronica!" Logan lunges for her as the voices in the background fades away. "Oh god no! Veronica please! I can't lose you!" Logan pleads as the tears stream openly down his face. He picks her up as gingerly as possible and cradles her in his arms. "Baby no! I need you. You can't leave me." he places his hands on her chest and holds down as hard as he can trying to stop the blood flow. He goes to wipe the tears from his face but instead manages to smear her blood on his cheeks. Lynn comes over too them with a towel in her hands and applies it to the wound.

"Logan sweety. It's going to be ok. We'll save her. You'll see." Lynn tries to comfort her son as her own tears make there way down her own cheeks.

"But you don't understand! Were supposed to get married and have lots of kids. I can't lose her now!" Logan is openly sobbing now as he tries to get the words out.

Lynn looks down worridly at the towel filling up with Veronica's blood. Lynn looks up just in time to see the paramedics come into the room. "Oh thank god!"

Lynn and Logan are pushed to the side as the paramedics start to take care of Veronica. They immediately get an oxygen mask over her mouth and take care of trying to stop the blood flow. They get her on a stretcher and Logan follows them to the hospital as Lynn stays behind and talks to the police as they arrest Curly.

-----------------------------------------

Pojo: Thank you for the birthday wishes Oh yea and thanks for liking the story. lol.

Wickedshizit: Thank you. I hope you love this chapter as much as I have :P

Twisted3ljw: wwvd...lmao that's classic! Hope you approve of this chapter.

Luvlogan-sara: lol I'm glad I tied in Curly as well. Please enjoy this chapter.

Rhapsodysenigm: Hey sweetie! Hope you approve of my 'Rebecca' :P

Kristen: Thank you for the birthday wishes! I did have a great birthday (though I had to work, but that's ok.) I'm just so glad that you loved that chapter so much! Lol but I think you'll like this one even more. And I love replying to everyone as much as reading them. I think it's a great way to stay in touch with everyone.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

The time is near...I am almost finished with this story. There should only be about one or two more chapters left and then my baby is finished :tear: Thanks everyone for sticking with it for so long. I love you all.

---------------------

_Veronica Mars what do you think you're doing? You know better than that._

Veronica looks around trying to find the voice, but all she see's is blackness. Blackness everywhere she looked.

"Who's that? Where are you?" I ask trying not to sound scared.

_Don't tell me you've forgotten me already._

"Where are you? I cannot see you." Veronica struggle's to keep her voice in check. But some how the voice sounds angelic. It has a soothing tone to it. Kind of like being wrapped in velvet.

_What do you mean you can't see me? I'm everywhere you look._

"But I can't see anything. There's nothing here. Where am I? Who are you? How do I get out?" Veronica starts to panic.

_Look down._

Veronica looks down and she starts to feel dizzy. There below her is a room. There's someone lying on a bed, and people standing and sitting around the bed. Veronica tries to listen, but can't hear anything.

"I don't get it. What's going on?"

_That's you Veronica. Look closer._

Veronica squints her eyes as she leans closer to the edge. She notice's blonde hair and a pale figure.

"That's really me? Then how am I up here, and down there?"

_Honestly Veronica do you know nothing? You're body may be down below, but you're soul is up here._

"My soul? How is that possible? Wait a minute. Oh my god am I dead?" Veronica cries out.

_Calm down. You're not dead. Not technically anyway._

"Hold on. I know that voice. Lily? Is that you?" Veronica tries looking around her again. All around her is still blackness, and below her is still the room. Finally Lily materializes on the side of Veronica, and she hold back a shriek in shock.

_It's about time you figured it out._

"But how? Am I imagining you?" Veronica reaches out her hand and stops just before Lily's stomach. She extends her hand all the way and stops when her hand hits Lily's stomach. A sound that resembles a cross between a sob and a laugh flies out of Veronica's mouth.

"Oh god I can touch you! Oh Lily how I've missed you!" Veronica cries as she throws her arms around Lily's neck and holds on for dear life. Afraid that when she let's go, Lily will be gone.

Lily some how manage's to float out of Veronica's arms and Veronica flinches. "How is this possible? Are you really here?"

_I'm you're Guardian Angel. Cool huh? Seems that when I died, God liked me so much, and how could he not, I mean we all know how fabulous I am. He let me be you're Guardian Angel. That way I could always be with you. How awesome is that? It's like were still best friends, except of course that you can't see me all the time. But I can see you always._

"I've missed you so much!" Veronica is sobbing she's crying so hard. "But why did you leave me Lily? Why did you have to go and sleep with Aaron? Why did you have to go and get killed? Why?" Veronica is shaking from crying so hard, as she wraps her arms around her waist.

_What's done is done. I can't change the past. I was young and naive. I didn't know any better, and I certainly didn't know what was gonna happen._

Veronica looks away to tries and control herself. She looks down at the forgotten room. "What happened to me?"

_You did it Veronica. You found Lynn. Just like you said you would._

Then why am I in a hospital?" Veronica asks puzzled.

_You saved Lynn's life. She was about to be shot, and you saved her._

"What does that mean? Was I shot instead?"

_Yes. You were very brave._

"Am I dying?" Veronica whispers those words. Afraid of what the answer would be, but needing to know. When Lily doesn't answer, Veronica looks at her. Lily for once actually looks sad. Veronica brings one hand up to her mouth and covers it as her eyes go wide.

"Answer me. Am I dying? I am aren't I? I can't die! What am I supposed to do? What's happening to my body?"

_You're body suffered a tragedy. You were shot in the chest, and you lost a lot of blood. You needed a blood transplant. You're body went into a coma._

"Blood transplant? Did I get one? Did it work? Am I still in a coma? How long have I been out?" Veronica's mind is reeling.

_Yes you got a transplant. Only one person was the same match as you. And that was Wallace Fennell. You've been out for two weeks now._

"What do I do? How do I get back into my body? Please. I need to get back." Veronica begs.

_I'm afraid it's not that simple._

Veronica looks like she's been slapped. "What do you mean it's not that simple? What the hell do I need to do? That's my body and I refuse to leave it. You can't do this too me! What are you doing? I though you were my Guardian Angel? If you love me, you'll let me live." Veronica starts crying again. Lily looks sad.

_I'm sorry. I don't control it. I have no say over anything that goes on. I'm just here for moral support and to help guide you._

"That's bullshit!" Veronica goes red in the face as she screams that sentence. Now it's Lily's turn to look like she got smacked in the face. Veronica looks away as she tries to get a control over her emotions.

"I will not leave. I'm supposed to be down there with Logan. And my father. And Wallace. I will not stick around and just watch as my life floats here in nothingness." Veronica closes her eyes and concentrates. She thinks about her life and what her new life is going to be like. She thinks about all the people she loves and who love her back. But most importantly, Veronica thinks about the fighter inside of her. How she's never given up and she's fought for everything she believes in.

_That's it Veronica you're doing it._

Lily sounds happy. Veronica opens her eyes, and let's out a little shriek of surprise. The blackness faded away into whiteness. Then everything started to spin.

Then nothing. No wait. Not nothing. She can hear beeping. A steady beeping. And, what's that? Somone crying? Yes that's definetly someone sniffling. And she can feel something squeezing her hand.

_Listen Veronica. Listen to you're surroundings._

"...I'm sorry but she's not making any progress. Mr. Mars there's nothing we can do. The chances of her coming back now after two weeks, well their not that great. It's you're decision on what you want to do."

_'No dad don't! I'm here! Crap. How do I move? Open you're eyes Veronica, you can do it. No? Ok then move you're hand that's being held. That's it wiggle those fingers. I don't care if it just spazzes. Just move it. Yes! That's it keep doing it!'_

"Wait! She moved! She just squeezed my hand. Veronica can you hear me? It's Logan. I'm here baby. I never left you're side. But please, come back to me. I need you. Don't leave me."

_'Oh god Logan. I love you! I'm here. Just please be patient.'_

"I'm going to replace my hand with the doctors. Now I need you to squeeze his hand once if you understand me."

Logan removes his hand from hers, and she feels it being replaced. Veronica squeezes his hand.

"I can't believe it! She did it. She squeezed my hand. She's coming back. Everyone keep talking to her. Keep her aware of her surroundings and she just might wake up."

The doctor's hand leave's Veronica's again and it's replaced by Logan. "You hear that? I need you to come back to me. Just listen to my voice. Follow my voice. I will lead you straight to me. Do you understand?"

Veronica squeezes his hand once.

"Good. Now I need you to really listen to me. I need you to open you're eyes. Relax you're face. Now relax you're eyes. Now slowly, open them."

Veronica does what Logan says. At first nothing happens. But then slowly, slowly they start to twitch.

"That's it babe you're doing it. Keep going."

By concentrating harder, Veronica was able to open her eyes. But she shut them quickly as the blinding light hit her eyes. She moved her hand that wasn't in Logan's and slowly moved it up to her eyes.

"Quick. Turn the lights off. Use the glow of the t.v."

The lights shut off and the t.v. comes on. They mute the sound. Veronica tries again. This time she's able to fully open her eyes. When they adjust, the first thing she notices is Logan's smiling face. "You did it. Welcome back." Logan kisses her hand he's holding as the smile creeps onto her face. "I love you. I knew you would never leave me."

-------------------------

Kristin: I'm so glad you liked that one ever more. I do too. Lol I loved the comments in the hallway as well. I was cracking myself up. I'm so glad you're still hooked...even though it's coming to an end :(

Holy-Angel-Not: OMG that was awesome! Lmao I've never gotten an HOLY CANOLLI before! Lmao you rock my socks.

Twisted3ljw: Haha I made you late for work. j/k Anyway lmao I so channelled you're parent's on that line. They rock so of course I would steal them. Ugh I told myself I wouldn't finish writing this tonight, and yet here I am with this chapter finished...go figure.

Jennie: Thank you on the birthday wishes, and thanks for reading and reviewing and liking

POJO: That's ok I don't mind. I'm just glad you did take the time to review :P And thank you.

Spiritrain: Not quite. Lol still got like one or two more chapters to go, so hang in there!

Lovelogan-sara: I'm going I'm going...lol.

ShimmeringRosePetals: Phew you can breathe easier now...she's not dead.


	26. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

This is it. The end is here :tear: Wow this has been a long road filled with ups and downs, but it was worth every second of it. I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me since the beginning. And I want to thank those of you that I have become friends with. You guys are awesome and I love ya :P Don't worry, you will hear from me again. I am still working on Neptune Investigations: Operation Lilly, and I'm starting a new story. So here it is. Let me know what you think overall.

-------------------------

**Six Years later**

"Daddy's home!" Five year old Lillian screamed as she ran to the doorway and flung her small arms and legs around one of her daddy's legs.

"Yay dad's home!" Five year old Alexander yelled as he did the same thing with the other leg.

Logan laughs as he drops his bags and lifts up his kids and wraps them in his arms. "Daddy missed you two so much! It's great to be home. Now where's you're mother?"

"I'm right here." Veronica says from the doorway she just walked through wiping her hands on a dish rag.

Logan smiles. "There's my woman. Come here you." Logan and the twins wrapped their arms around each other for a group hug.

"Are you back for good daddy?" Little Lillian pleads with her father while giving him the puppy dog face.

Logan laughs. "yes baby. Daddy's home for good."

"Yay!" The kids cheer as they get down from his arms and run into their play room to play with their toys.

"Come here woman." Logan growls as he wraps his arms around Veronica's waist and buries his head in her neck and pushes back until they fall backwards onto the couch.

"Logan that tickles." Veronica laughs.

Logan lifts his head up and smiles at her. "I've missed you so much. I don't know how I've managed to spend a whole month away from you. I'll never do it again."

"You were on location. It's understandable. And you're right. You'll never do it again. I've missed you too much. And so have the kids."

**Ding Dong**

Logan lays his head down on Veronica's neck again as he sighs. Recluctantly he gets up and answers the door.

"Logan you're home! What timing. We were just coming over to see ya." Veronica can hear from her position on the couch. She sits up as they all walk over.

"Veronica! How are you?" Veronica stands up as Duncan comes over and envelopes her in a hug. Veronica laughs. "Duncan I just saw you two days ago."

"Yea Duncan, we were just here." Cora says from her posistion next to Logan.

"Hi Cora. How's little Annie?" Veronica was referring to the infant Logan now had in his arms. The infant Logan was cooing at. Veronica smiled warmly at the sight. "Don't get anymore idea's Mr. Echoll's."

Logan looks up with the puppy dog face. "Pwease Mrs. Echoll's? We need a Logan Jr."

Veronica and everyone laughs. "No way Mister. Two is enough. Unless you plan on having Logan Jr. yourself, then go right ahead."

As they all sit down on the couch, Veronica can't help smiling. Life turned out great. After the shooting that is.

Curly and Aaron Echoll's were sentenced to life in jail, and are currently rotting their now as we speak. They all graduated high school and went to college. Logan and Veronica got married the summer of their 18th birthday, and Nine month later, were expecting twins. Logan sold the Echoll's Mansion, and together they bought a small simple suburban home for their family.

Keith Mars and Alicia Fennel finally got married. So did Wallace and Georgia. They have a wonderful Three year old son named Daryl.

Lynn Echoll's eventually remarried last year. She married Big Dick Casablancas. Logan was happy because now Dick and Beaver are his step-brothers.

Weevil settled down and became a member of the 'Big Brother' for those in need of one.

And as for Duncan and Cora, they eventually got married and had Annie. Duncan's parent's served Two years in jail for covering up a murder, then when they got out, moved as far away as they could.

Veronica never heard from her mother again. Or saw that 50,000 dollar check again. But Veronica was fine with that. She has her own family now that she wouldn't trade anything in the world for. She is a work at home mother who works for the local newspaper company. Logan was offered a roll in a movie, and took the offer. It was the one and only one he has ever done. Other then that, he became a Lawyer. Defending kids who need it. In other words, they were happy and more in love than ever before.

**The End**

------------------------

Kristen: Thanks. Of course I would have Lilly help Veronica. Veronica is a very strong willed person. She wouldn't just give up. it is sad that this is going to end. And yes, I will continue to write, so continue to read :) And yes, I post on LoVe Shack as well. That's ok I wouldn't expect you too comment on both boards (I don't)

Luvlogan-sara: I love Guardian Lily as well :P Aww start feeling depressed, cuz the end is here :( You won't be the only one mourning the end, but fear not, I will continue to write other stories :)

Rhapsodysenigma: I'm glad you love this. And I'm glad I got to know you :) You are a great friend. Love ya chick!

Twisted3ljw: You're parent's rock my socks! Lol. Yea it does have a Mediator feel to it huh. Of course I let her wake up...Hope you enjoy the end :(

Angelsno1slayer: Wow I'm glad you couldn't stop reading this :) Hope you like the ending.

Shimmering Rose Petals: Yes very good thing she's still alive. Yea not all family member's have the same blood type, and I felt the need to include Wallace. Thank's for the congrats :) I'm glad everyone :forced: me to do it. Lol.


End file.
